Streets of New York
by MDVL
Summary: Spencer is kicked out of the house by her mother because she was gay. Now she lives on the streets of New York trying to survive. Can she finally experience unconditional love? NC17/R - DARK
1. Prologue

**Title:** Streets of New York  
**Author: **MDVL  
**Authors Note:** This story is based on a true life experience, of course some things I made up or overreacted a little to make this story better.

This story will deal with **rape, drugs, love** and **dead.**

**Dedication:** My girl (1988 – 2004)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own SoN characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N. Other original characters belong to me.  
**Beta Reader: **2bz2breading (Without Kei, I couldn't make it this far! Thank you so much!)  
**Rating:** R, will be NC-17 in future chapters  
**Summary:** Spencer is a dropout student who lives in the streets of NY, can she get out of her dark life or will she stay there forever. Can she finally experience unconditional love?

--

**Streets of New York**

Epilog

At the age of fifteen I lost my father, accepted I was gay, shunned by my family, became a high school dropout, and lived as a prostitute. Thankfully my life wasn't always like this. As a child you could probably say I had a pretty good life. My parents loved me and I had a great connection with my sister and brother. It all ended the day I lost my father in a car accident, crushing our family. My mother couldn't bear to be in Ohio, the place where she fell in love with my father, so she decided to move the family to LA. After that my life started to change, but unfortunately it was for the worse.

After the death of my father, I thought I had created a stronger bond with my mother. We were like best friends, and she always promised that I could tell her everything and anything without judgment. So the moment I accepted that I was gay, I told my mother but the outcome was not what I expected. I could say I was happy that she didn't knock me out or hurt me physical, but she hurt me emotionally. She screamed that I wasn't her daughter anymore and that I was a shame on the family. She kicked me out of the house at the age of 15. I had no place where I could stay, so the streets were the only option.

With the savings I had, I flew to New York. I thought a new city would be better, so that I could make a fresh start without people knowing about me. I tried to find a job, but being a high school dropout and young made it just about impossible to secure employment. After 4 months in my new city, all of my savings were gone and I still hadn't found a job. I was kicked out of my motel room, leaving me homeless. I thought about calling family in Ohio but they think just like my mother. I've been shunned from my family as if I never existed.

With nowhere to go, I walked around the streets all day and night, and that's where I met Skye. She was a tall woman with very short blonde hair and soon became my best friend. She was 18 years old and also lived on the streets. Skye lost both her parents at a young age and was sent to foster care. The family she was placed with was horrible and only wanted the money they received for taking children in. They didn't care about Skye or any of the other foster children so she left. She sneaked out one day and never went back. That was 4 years ago and since then she has been living on the streets.

Skye knew everything what was happening around here and was kind enough to offer me a place to stay. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was a place with a roof and that was all that mattered at the moment.

She taught me what she knew about surviving on the streets and for which places and areas to watch out and avoid. She offered me to join her "family", that if I join them I would always be protected. A lot of homeless people, especially teenagers, form families to take care of each other and to look out for one another. Some of these families are worse than where they came from but sometimes that's all you had for survival. So that's what I did, I joined Skye's family. I knew that if I didn't have people watching my back that I could possibly end up dead laying in some dirty alley, hoping that my body is discovered before it was rotting away.

Besides stealing to survive, Skye also taught me how to sell my body. As I child I never imagined being a prostitute. Who does? My father always told me that I would have a fabulous life, full of unconditional love. He also told me that I would never have to worry about a job. He was so wrong in so many ways. I know he thought telling me a fairytale was what every girl wanted to hear but that didn't prepare me for life. He died before he could give me real-life stories on how to survive in this world. He would be so disappointed to know that I never really experienced unconditional love. He would also be disappointed if he knew what I had to do to survive.

I still was unemployed and no one wanted to hire me, so that's when Skye proposed prostitution as a way out. I was completely against it at first, but if I didn't work, I didn't eat. Skye promised me that nothing will ever happen to me and that if I was going to work at the same place as her I didn't need to worry. Obviously her idea of worry was completely different from mine. Having sex with random people for money is not something you can place in the back of your mind.

She introduced me to her pimp, Mitch who seemed nice enough. It's not like I had anything to compare it to, he was a pimp. I think he was nice mostly because I was still under age. He kept staring at me which made me a little uncomfortable given he worked in the sex industry. I didn't know what to expect and what was expected of me. He reassured me that with my age, looks and body, I would be in very high demand. He called me his diamond, the most beautiful girl he ever had working for him.

Not soon after my first meeting with Mitch, I received my first job. I was beyond nervous and scared shitless. I was a virgin. I've never been with a guy and although I desire to, I've never been with another girl. To say I was more than apprehensive about giving my virginity to a complete stranger would be an understatement. Once I told Mitch about my virginity he introduced me to my new best friend, cocaine. He gave it to me so that I could relax and get the job done. He thought it would loosen my inhibitions and he was correct because it certainly helped.

Mitch looked out for me and arranged it so that the first guy I slept with was close my age. Although I was still a little nervous, I gave him the full ride. A full ride, if you're wondering includes a blow job, missionary, doggy, and cowboy. The bad thing about all of this was that it didn't bother me at all. Once it was over after, I put my clothes back on, got the money and walked out of the apartment. Due to the cocaine, the affects of what I had just done hadn't taken over. Although I wasn't in to guys, the sex wasn't that bad and it was only a means to an end.

The one thing I wasn't expecting however were the side effects of the cocaine. Not long after my sex session, I felt the cocaine stop working and felt worse than I had ever felt. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to get to Skye as soon possible hoping that she would be "home" to help me.

Luckily she was home and knew what I needed to help reduce the attacks on my body. She took me under her wing once again and helped me out with the side effects of the drugs the remainder of the night. It didn't take long before I became a junkie like her and the majority of the people in this profession.

Almost every night I fucked a different man. At this point, I didn't give a shit about my life anymore. I felt like a ghost and tried to commit suicide twice but as you all can see it didn't work because I'm still alive. After a year of having sex with only men, I told Mitch that I didn't what to fuck only men anymore because I knew I was gay and wanted to fuck women as well. I was hoping that enjoying being with women would help me enjoy sex more, regardless of the gender. Yes, I was getting paid to perform a service but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun while doing it. What else did I have to lose?

Mitch never saw the gay bomb coming and especially in a time like this, because more and more straight, or bi women wanted to experience one night with a woman. I was his diamond so anything I wanted, he complied. Because I wanted to have sex with men and women, he earned a lot of money off of my services.

I shouldn't be proud of this, but after having so much experience with women in my bed, I was known as the best in my profession. Although it should have been the other way around, women paid more than men to spend one night with me. Unfortunately, even though I was making the money, I wasn't able to keep all of it. Every amount of money I earned, I needed to pay Mitch sixty percent off the top, with and rest of the money I had to going to the leader of our family, Dion for protection, food and drugs.

Everything was going smoothly for a while. I kept getting steady work and contributed more than anyone in the family. Then one night everything changed for what I thought was the better. I met a woman who I fell in love with and after 3 months of dating she asked me to quit prostituting myself and to go away with her. She promised that she would take care of me and I believed her. I finally experienced how it felt to be taken care of by someone that didn't want anything in return.

Skye warned me about the consequences if I tried to leave the family, but I was too determent to listen to her, plus I didn't believe that she was telling the truth because she didn't want to lose me. So when I told Dion I was leaving, he laughed at me and told me that I made a huge mistake. I didn't care about making any mistakes, I just wanted to be with the woman I loved.

Dion told all the family members that I wanted to leave and they made my life a hell. The beat me up until I couldn't breathe and then I got raped by 3 different members of the family, Dion being one of them. The only thing I could do was cry the whole time and imagine the face of my girl Madison.

After I was raped, they drugged me. When I finally woke up, I was in one of the rooms of the house covered by a dirty blanket. Once I was able to clear my vision and collect my thoughts, I was a living nightmare. Lying on the dirty floor next to me was my beautiful Madison, dead. I pulled her to me and just rocked her cold body gently with mine. Her eyes were still open and seemed to be staring directly into my soul. I broke down once I closed her eyes and just started bawling my eyes out, knowing that I couldn't bring her back to me. The pain was too much to bear but before I could join Madison, Dion entered the room.

He smirked and told me I got exactly what I deserved and that no one leaves the family alive. I couldn't accept that she was dead. My girl was DEAD, murdered by this group of people and all because I wanted to leave for a better life.

After just a few more minutes with Madison they tried to take her away from me, letting me know that they were going to burn her body. That way, evidence would be hard to come by. One of the guys asked me if I wanted a finger as a memento since they would be cutting them off. I just looked at him, horrified at what they were about to my lover. I tried to fight them but of course I was too weak given my earlier ordeal so I just watched them take her body.

I broke down once again, feeling the anguish and pain of the past few months swelter over me. For once since I was kicked out, I felt loved and wanted. Madison tried to show me a better world, and I knew there was never going to be a chance to see this world now with her gone. I was hers forever and at that moment I changed my last name to Duarte.

When Skye saw me lying on the ground she ran towards me and engulfed me into her arms. I cried harder once she started stroking my back, telling me everything is going to be okay. She pulled back and handed me a needle. I didn't care what was in it. I just needed to dull the pain pounding in my heart. I took the needle with a sense of urgency and injected it into my vein. The pain immediately subsided and I was off dreaming about Madison and the life we were suppose to have together.

About two weeks after Madison died everything went back to normal, or as normal as they could be. I know that I would never forget her but I also didn't speak about her to anyone, but only because I was scared of what might happened. I don't think I could survive on these streets without them but the hard part was the knowledge that I couldn't survive with them either.

My name is Spencer Duarte and this is a story about how I survived the streets.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****: Punishment**

It's been 4 months, since Madison died. Of course I still think about her often. I try desperately not to, but every time I see a brunette walking by, I immediately think its Madison. That maybe they really didn't kill her and just warned her to stay away from me. But unfortunately, my mind always took me back to her cold body every time I have a little hope.

As for my current lifestyle, I'm still high on drugs most of the time. I switched from cocaine to heroine because I needed something stronger to get me out of bed every day. Every since that dreadful day, I've felt so lost and heroine was the only thing that helped me cope with everything. During this time, I started 'dating' Dion, the leader of our family. You're probably thinking what the hell Spencer, you're gay! And you're right, I am gay but sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to. I had to survive and Dion made it a lot easier for me, along with the constant drugs he fed me. I was a true junkie. My father would have been so proud.

Even though I had Skye, and by default Dion, I was alone in this world. I had no family, no friends, and I lost the love of my life. I was stuck with no place to go, no place to feel safe and secure. A blonde, blue eyed girl was not safe living on the streets of New York, so the family was all I had. Even after everything they did to me when they found out I wanted to leave, I stayed. Like I said, I was stuck. Stuck in life my mother threw me into by hating who I was. I too started hating myself, hating the life I created for myself.

You're probably wondering what the consequences of my wanting to leave were. There's really no easy way to start that tale but here goes. Dion locked me in the basement of the house without food and water for 2 days. At least I think it was 2 days, I blacked out often during the whole ordeal. Now that wasn't the worse part of my punishment, and believe me when I say I wish it was. I was tortured and raped by at least 20 of the male members of the family. I couldn't do anything to stop them. Dion had tied me down on the bed with my hands above my head tied to the headboard and my legs spread out wide with my feet tied to the footboard. I was completely naked and helpless.

Dion was the first one to come into the room. At first I didn't know what was happing until I noticed him taking off his pants. He definitely took an enhancer or something because his dick was longer and bigger than usual. He got on the bed and straddled my chest, with his left hand he opened my mouth and stuffed his dick in. He shoved it down my throat, making it difficult for me to breathe.

Without realizing what I was doing, I bit down hard on his dick causing him to jump back and pull out of my mouth. I finally could breathe again, but Dion wasn't happy and didn't care that he almost suffocated me with his dick. He called me a stupid whore and socked me in the face a couple of times. I felt my face bruise and swell right away. The blood seeping from the wound on my face mingled with the tears I had begun to shed. I wished he would just knock me out, but he knew that a bruised prostitute didn't make a lot of money.

After a couple of seconds he was back on the bed rougher than ever. Unlike a few times we've had sex I wasn't turned on by him and was very dry. Come to think of it, I was high the majority of the time we had sex so it was easy to be turned on. Not this time though. This was all about punishment and submission. He wanted to prove that he was the only one who controlled my life, not me.

He shoved his dick inside me hard and I felt my insides tearing. Oh he definitely took something because I was painfully full. So painful that I began to cry again which just caused him to thrust into me harder and harder until he finally came. I felt his warm sperm flood into my center and that's when it hit me that he wasn't wearing a condom. After a few more minutes of his fucking me, I just couldn't handle the pain anymore. I closed my eyes, shut out the world, and retreated to the good days of my life, praying he would finish soon. When Dion came inside me for a second time, he removed his dick, dressed and walked out the room.

I thought it was over until the next guy came in and fucked me and then the next and the next. This went on until the last guy in the house fucked me. Thankfully Dion was the only one who came in me. He warned the other guys beforehand that they could have sex with me without a condom, but they couldn't cum inside me. If they did and Dion found out, they would have to deal with the consequences. So every time a guy was about to release, he pulled out his dick and sprayed his cum all over my naked body, not caring where it landed. Some would stick their dick in my mouth and make me drink them dry, while others unsuccessfully tried to enter my ass but the way I was tied up made it too difficult of a task.

Once my punishment was over, I never felt so shitty in my life. I couldn't even stand on my own once I was untied. I collapsed immediately not being able to carry my own weight and from the lightheadedness from not eating and drinking. I passed out on the floor and awoke to a concerned Skye who was right by my side. Apparently I had been out of it for a full day, with little to no response.

I took me a week to recover and get back to work. The first days of work were terrible, I couldn't help but cry. I wanted to kill myself, slice my wrist open because I wanted to die so badly. I hated my life so much that I didn't feel a thing as I watched the blood flowing down my wrist. I was more than ready to let go of this fucking life I was living. But Skye found me and once again saved my life. I hated her as I watched her stitch and bandage my wrist. Why couldn't she just let me die? Why does she want me to be apart of this dreadful life we're living?

I yelled and screamed at her, calling her bitches and whores and she just sat there, crying with me. I tried to remain mad but I couldn't once she told me that there was a bigger purpose and meaning to what we're experiencing and that's why she saved me. I wasn't mad at her anymore but I pitied her. She sees this horrible life every single day and yet she still has hope that we'll come out better after all of this pain. Yeah, I pitied her naiveness.

As I mentioned before, after the punishment, I became Dion's girlfriend. I was his property and nobody could touch me except him and my customers. I didn't want to be his girlfriend, or property, I still wanted to be Madison's. The only good thing was that by being his girlfriend I finally got to sleep on a real bed. Not that the bed was comfortable but it was much better that the blanket pallet I always slept on.

In the beginning of the relationship I had to sleep with him every night whether I wanted to or not. If I refused, he would just force himself on me. As much as I fought against him, it never fazed him; he would just keep pounding his dick into me. After about a week of fighting I knew that I never had a chance to win, so why fight it. So I would just lie back on the bed and let him do is job without getting hurt in the progress.

Not too long after my complete submission, Dion became a 'nice' boyfriend and gave me a shot of smack every time we had sex. He hoped it would loosen me up and make me enjoy it more. The bad part was that he was right but only because the drugs tricked me into thinking I was fucking someone I actually wanted to be with. That was the only way I could cum and enjoy myself while escaping at the same time. He just thought he could work it and that the smack enhanced it.

Dion also gave me what he thought was every girl's dream. It wasn't sweet or anything like that, to contrast it hurt like hell!! Because I was his _sweet, loving_ girlfriend he wanted to make sure that everyone knew it. He wanted to make sure nobody would every touch me again without knowing who I belonged to. So he branded me like a farmer would brand his cattle. The brand design was a lock with an encircled capital D. It stands for Property of Dion and was burned into my skin right above my groin area. Yeah, what a guy, right?

I was a living ghost, I lost 22 pounds and you could practically see all of my bones sticking out from my skin. I had huge rings under my eyes and you could definitely see that I used drugs to put it nicely. I wasn't the nice and innocent girl everyone knew back Ohio and Cali. But I didn't mind, the only thing I wanted was to die, but I didn't have the strength or will to kill myself. I didn't eat or sleep much, and sex had the same meaning to me as brushing my teeth every day. It was something I had to do, a chore. Every single day my routine consisted of just getting high and fucking.

To make matters worse, I found out that I was pregnant but I didn't know for sure if Dion was the father. It wasn't one of my clients that I knew for sure, because I always used protection. I immediately knew it was either Dion's or one of the two guys who raped me the night before my "official" punishment. Unlike the others, they weren't instructed not to cum in me. That night three different guys came in me and one of those bastards was the father of my child. At the time though, I couldn't afford a paternity test, so I just told myself the baby was Dion's.

I decided not to tell anyone that I was pregnant, including Skye. I didn't want to take the chance that the family would hurt me, or worse, hurt my baby. I continued to see clients, hoping they wouldn't notice the small bump I had developed. I couldn't risk losing my job, because that meant no money which automatically meant no money for Dion. No money for Dion meant punishment and I didn't know if I could survive another one, especially now since I was pregnant.

I thought about having an abortion, but my Catholic upbringing wouldn't allow me to do such a thing. Prostitution and being a druggie was one thing, aborted my child was something I just couldn't do. Plus I didn't have money for an abortion, so the decision to keep the baby was easily made.

I tried to quit the heroine because I wanted to become a great mother, but I couldn't shake my addiction. The first day I got by okay, it was hard but I had experienced worse. The following days were hell. I became all sweaty, my body temperature varied between hot and cold. My body would become stiff, making it very difficult to complete regular tasks, let alone perform my job duties. I was fine for about a week but then life happened and I couldn't handle it anymore and began using smack again only this time I mixed it with lots of alcohol and cigarettes. Yep, my father would have been so proud. His soon-to-be 17 year old daughter was not only a prostitute, but a pregnant prostitute who's addicted to heroin and alcohol.

--

**Present day**

I thought morning sickness only lasted the first trimester. Almost every morning this week has started with me bending over the toilet. Thankfully Dion was a hard sleeper and never heard me toss the contents of my stomach. That's a conversation that needed to wait until after my stomach stopped doing flips. I normally didn't have much to get rid of so I spent a lot of time just dry heaving. You could see that I've gained some weight around my stomach but for the rest of just consisted of skin and bones. I knew I was pregnant, but to the people who knew me, it just looked like I was eating more.

The store where Mitch's office is located is always open for business, regardless of the hours. Questions are never asked because we're in New York. Plenty of businesses stay open 24 hours. It is the city that never sleeps after all. The store always smells like drugs and cigarettes and is always hot and stuffy, sometimes making your clothes stick to you. I made my way towards Mitch's office in the back of the store and knocked gently on the open door.

"Hey." I mouthed to him with a slight wave.

Mitch, sitting in his comfy leather chair with a cigar in his mouth and a phone to his ear, gives me a smile and motions for me to take a seat. More than likely he was on a business call. He's always seen with a phone attached to one of his ears. He's on the phone so much that I wouldn't be shocked if he died of brain cancer one day.

I glanced around the room waiting for him to finish his phone call. I've never really taken the time to look around before. I'm usually just here to find out who I'm fucking for the night, not to learn more about Mitch. His office was painted a deep brown, more chocolate actually. With the curtains always closed, the dark room was only provided light by a simple desk lap. On the walls hangs different kind of posters with naked woman posing in various sexual positions.

There was also a bookcase, and most importantly, a file cabinet that probably held all of his prostitute's information, including who we slept with, how much money we've made and profile pictures. The file was basically a prostitute portfolio, hell it even included our favorite positions and how we rate with our blow jobs. Even though I was a junkie, I was the best he had. Not anything to be proud of but we can't all be class president.

After a minute or two Mitch ends the call and closes his cell phone with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked me with a twinkle in his eye. That sparkle always means he has a special client for me. I wonder who I'll possibly be fucking tonight. I pray that it's a guy with a small dick because after my night with Dion last night, I can't take another dick in me so soon. He didn't care that I had just finished fucking the last few hours, he was horny and he wanted me to take care of him. That's exactly what I did, right after he gave me another shot of smack in my vein.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I was hoping you had a job for me. Because I need to pay Dion soon and I barely have enough to cover the minimum, even after last night. " I told him, hoping that that twinkle meant what it always did. Dion makes me suffer when I don't come up with the money he needs every month. The last time I was short, he made me fuck his younger brother and cousin, at the same time. I don't need to go into details, but I will say they were not gentle with me. Since then I've tried to make sure I have the right amount each and every time.

"I have the perfect job for you tonight. The guy I just got off the phone with called me a couple of days ago, asking me if I had some beautiful girls working here. He didn't want any girl who looked like a hooker and I immediately thought of you. I knew you would be the perfect candidate for the job so I sent him your photos. He called to tell me yes, his client has selected you." He explains with excitement bubbling in his throat. It's amazing how he can get excited over selling pussy.

"Wait…uh, which photos did you send him?"

"The ones on the beach where you are almost naked, those are beautiful pictures." He said with a widening grin.

I panicked. I don't look anything like the bright-eyed girl in those pictures anymore. "You know that I don't look like that girl anymore right? I don't have that shinny blond hair, those big clear blue eyes or the body!" I cried out, hoping he would understand the dilemma. He's feeding some sucker false hope. I'm a junkie and I think I look like a junkie, no one would think otherwise.

"I know that, but _he_ doesn't know that! He will pay you 1500 dollar for one session, which is like 6 times more than you usually earn!"

"What!" I yell with excitement. "Someone is willing to pay that much money just to fuck me? I can't believe it." Actually, to be honest, I can because I'm that damn good, high or drunk. Now that I think about, I realized I should have been a high-class call girl instead of a dirty street hooker. I wasn't making shit compared to what I'll make tonight. Plus, I need to start saving money for the baby and this will help a lot.

"So who's the client?" I asked, curious to know who the mystery person is.

"Her name is Ashley Davies."

"Sorry, I can't do it" I said shaking my head. I looked down to avoid his questioning glare.

"And why the hell not Spencer? You might never get this opportunity again! If you fuck this woman you don't need to worry about paying Dion and finally get some new decent pair of clothes!" He must have noticed my tattered and oversized clothes. Hell Stevie Wonder could see I needed an entire new wardrobe. But given that I give the remainder of my money after paying Mitch his cut to Dion, I never had enough money left to spoil myself.

All I could think about is Madison. The last girl that I touched intimately, the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The last girl I ever let touch me. The same girl who was killed by a single gun shot and died all because she fell in love with the wrong person. My dear, dear Madison Duarte. God I miss you.

I look up to find Mitch's eyes on me. His face flinches when he notices that my eyes have begun to water. "I just can't have sex with another woman. It's too hard and too soon for me. I can't stop thinking about Madison." I said, my voice cracking with the intense pain that has resurfaced.

Mitch comes towards me gives me a loose hug, trying to comfort me. "It'll be alright honey, I knew you cared about Madison and Madison cared you. But it's been almost 4 months and you know that you have to start your life again. Madison would want that for you." Wow, my pimp is giving out fatherly advice as if I'm not about to go and fuck someone for money.

I sighed. I can hardly say to know him. "Maybe you're right, so who is this Ashley Davies"

"You've never heard of Ashley Davies?" He asked me with a shocked face. His face softens once he remembers that I lived on the streets for the last year and some months. I have no I idea what's going on in the rest of the world, especially when it came to new music.

"Hello, me on the streets a year… No television or papers or radio." I'm missing out on so much in my life, my young life.

"Sorry, I forgot. Uh…, anyway Ashley Davies is the best and at the moment the most popular rock star. Every single that has been released from her CD has been a hit. Also she is one of the riches teenagers in this world!" By the way Mitch is acting you would think he wanted to fuck her, regardless of her request for a female.

Wait. If she's so popular and successful, why does she need to hire a hooker to get laid? There are probably enough girls and guys dying to sleep with her. Or is she that ugly with a huge pimple on her nose or something?

"If she is so famous, why does she need to hire someone?"

"Because, she likes to have sex with different girls each night and her record company is getting upset about the constant bad publicity about her private life. So her manager called me to arrange something for her and that's where you come in. For one night of fun and hopefully hot sex with a celebrity, you walk away with 1500 dollars. Now this has to be top secret, no one can no about this or the location. She can't afford more pictures from those damn paps following her around everywhere." He signed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, are you going to do it?" He asked hopefully.

"Has _she_ seen the pictures of me?" I asked, wondering what the hell she sees in me.

"As far as I know she hasn't seen pictures of you."

That explains it. I hope she handles disappointment well. "Ok, good. She must really like surprises. So what time is this date with the amazing musician?" I hope he notices the sarcasm in my words. I shouldn't be upset with him, hell I came to him tonight and I need the damn money. He was just looking out for his diamond like he always does.

"9:00 pm sharp." He responded while writing something down on a sheet of paper and handing it to me. "Here's the address were you two will meet. Remember to be there at 9:00pm sharp. Don't let me down Spencer. This could open up new doors for the both of us."

"I won't, I promise!" This time the sarcasm was gone.

He stands up and comes around the desk. I stand as well and meet him half way for a big hug.

"Be careful out there." He says releasing me from the hug.

"Don't worry, I will." I definitely plan on being careful but for some reason I don't think he's talking about my safety.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****: Brown meets Blue**

_**(**__**Spencer's pov )**_

It was almost 9 o'clock when I arrived at the address Mitch gave me. He wasn't kidding about the location being top secret. The hotel was literally in the middle of nowhere. I was lucky that I could get a taxi ride to this place. I stepped out of the taxi tentatively and paid the driver he cab fare. Thankfully I got enough money from Mitch for my transportation. He may make his money selling pussy but he is the best pimp you could have in this business.

I surveyed my surroundings trying to get my nerves under control. The hotel was huge and beautiful, at least from the outside. Its simple elegance graced the surrounding barren area like a field of sunflowers on a mountain top. Once my nerves were better, I walked towards the entrance slowly, making sure I really wanted to do this. I needed the money but I really didn't want a woman touching me right now. Fuck it. I'm here now, might as well go through with it.

I walked through the entrance and head straight to the front desk. Before I could ask where the elevators were located, a pimpled face teenager grimaced towards me, "Sorry miss, but we don't have hourly rates for our rooms!"

What. The. Hell. I cleaned up as best I could for this fucking date and this fuck is calling me a whore?! Oh wait, I am a whore but he doesn't have to be an ass about it. I need to calm down before I backhand this little shit across the face. But I be damned if I let this little fucker ruin my opportunity to make money tonight.

"Sorry, but I don't need to rent a room here, I already have a room reserved." I replied with a very noticeable attitude.

The boy's eyes slowly took in my appearance from head to toe. Raising a left eyebrow he smirked, "You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure about that you little shit. I'm a paying customer staying in Room 1435. Mitch Coogan, my agent, made the reservations for me earlier today. I've had a very busy day on location and the last thing I need right now is the 3rd degree from you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to retire to my room, take a nice, hot bath and go to bed. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked looking pointedly in his huge green eyes.

"No."

"Good, now where are your elevators?" I asked, beyond being annoyed. Now I was fucking pissed.

Looking just as pissed as myself, he dismissed me with a wave of his hand to the direction of the elevators, "Fine, go ahead."

I nodded towards him and turned to make my way towards the elevators. This night started off just _great_. Let's just hope Ms. Davies is more welcoming than the people working here.

_--_

_**(Ashley's pov**__**)**_

She should be here any minute now given its 5 minutes after the scheduled time. I glance at the clock again and take deep breathes to try to calm my nerves. It's not like I've never had sex before, because I've had a lot of it. It's mostly because I've never seen the girl I'm hooking up with. The only thing my manager told me about her was that she was a beautiful blonde. I do have a weakness for blondes, especially blondes with blue eyes.

I paced back and forth in the living, hoping I don't create a hole in the rug from my heavy foot traffic. I let out a sign of release once I hear a timid knock on the door. I move towards the door, smoothing down my clothes trying to dry my sweaty hands. Not knowing my own strength, I opened the door forcefully, causing the young lady to jump back away from the door, clearly spooked.

"Sorry, I scared you." I told her finally looking up and immediately being sunk into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Hell, I think they're blue. All I know is that I could get lost in them forever despite the sadness I see. I'm not surprised I don't see any sparkle, hell she's a prostitute and I'm sure she's had a rough time of it.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not scared easily." She tells me with an air of strength.

I started to laugh, because that's what I do when I'm nervous and the silence is uncomfortable, laugh. She raised her eye brow and gave me a confused and slightly amused look.

"Sorry, I laugh when I'm nervous. It's just a bad habit." My goodness she's beautiful. She needs a few good meals but I can definitely see her beauty.

"As long as you don't laugh while we're having sex. If you do, I'll get up and leave". The blonde answered seriously, with a facial expression that matched her voice.

I thought she was joking but the look on her face tells me she's serious. I wonder how many people she's slept with, and how old she exactly is. She's definitely not 18, she looks way too young for that and her stick figure doesn't help. Not too much younger though. The demeanor and attitude she gives off confirms to me that this isn't the first time she's done this.

"Alright, I promise not to laugh. Please, come in." I moved away from the door giving her enough space to enter the room.

She looks around with wonderment in her eyes as if this is some type of palace for her. To me it's just a regular penthouse. She would probably die of shock if she saw my mansion located in the NY countryside.

"This room is very beautiful and huge. I don't think I've ever been in such a gigantic and elegant room before." She says, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"You probably couldn't handle seeing my mansion if this is overwhelming for you." I say with a big smile on my face, hoping to leave a memory of my smile behind so that she won't forget me the next day.

I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't appreciative of my boastful manner. I can be pretty stupid sometime. Here she is a prostitute, probably living in a dump and I'm bragging about my mansion. Great way to make a good first impression Ashley!

The blonde looks at me with a look I can't read and goes back to admiring the penthouse. She takes tiny, hesitant steps trying to get a better look at her surroundings. I guess as a hooker, you need to know your surroundings just in case something happens. I wonder if she would like a tour of the room.

"If you want I can maybe show you around?" I asked, not really making eye contact. I don't think I'll be able to function properly if I look her directly in her eyes.

The blonde's face lit up with a big grin, like when a kid is opening Christmas presents, and nods enthusiastically.

I hold out my arm to her and she grabs hold. A little spark went through me when we touch, catching me off guard. Okay, that was new. I look up to see her staring at me with an intense look in eyes. I give her a small smile and start guiding her around the penthouse.

I led her to the living area which is adjacent to the dining room. We walked into the kitchen and then into the bedroom and its connected bathroom. She's looking in amazement the entire time we're on the tour. She was especially excited when we arrived at the bathroom. You should have seen her face when she saw there was a sauna, a shower and a large Roman themed bathtub with 8 whirlpool jets, she literally squealed in delight.

Although I've been with a lot of girls, I've never had sex with a hooker and had no idea what the expectations were. I could assume but I wanted to make sure because but I want the blonde to feel at ease around me, so I set out to be a good hostess.

"If you want, you can take a shower or have a bath before you leave. I really don't mind."

"Thank you, but I can't take you up on your offer, it's against the rules." She lowered her head with a disappointed voice.

"Who will know? It'll be our own little secret. I promise!"

"Okay, then yes. Thank you." She says with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome." I shuffle my feet like a nervous 13 year old.

Again there was an unpleasant silence, but I tried not the laugh because I knew she wouldn't appreciate it. So is it time for sex or are we suppose to get to know each other better? I look at her hoping for a hint, a sign, some form of movement on her part but I notice instead that she's still wearing her trench coat.

"Can I take your coat? I didn't notice you were wearing one when you arrived." I looked away hoping she wouldn't notice my blush.

The blonde pulls off the coat and hands it to me. I reach for it and shock immediately graces my face. The inside crook of her left elbow was littered with needle marks. I couldn't help but stare at the track marks, which she noticed. I looked up at her face and saw that she was getting uncomfortable with my reaction. I extended my hand to grab her left arm but she pulls back, away from my reach and wondering, questioning fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to judge you or hurt you. Do you think a rock star like me is innocent? I've been around the block more than a few times." I tell her, seeking out her eyes to make contact with mine. When our eyes do connect, I see the hurt, sadness, pain, fear, and every other type of emotion raging through those beautiful eyes of hers.

Glancing down, she whispers softly, "No?" She lifts her head again, locks eyes with me and gives me an innocent, sweet little face that no other girl could do.

That's when I knew I want to know everything about her. I want to know what lead her to this type of life where she has to sell her body. I would never have guessed that a girl with such an angelic face would be a junkie and a prostitute. An urgent need to rescue her and take care of her rushed through me like an emotional tidal wave. I want to feed her because she looks malnourished and way too skinny. I want to clothe her because her clothes look tattered and worn. Most importantly make her smile and I want those smiles to reach her eyes, something they don't do currently. Plus, it looks like she could use a hot shower or relaxing bath.

"Okay, I don't want to be an ass and break up this hallmark moment but I'm here to do a job, to do _you_. It's almost 10 o'clock and your manager only hired me for 2 hours. I don't know what kind of things you wanna do, but when the clock hits 11 o'clock, I'm out of here." The blonde face is back to being serious again.

Whoa, this girl really changes moods quick. First she's all sweet and innocent and seconds later she's cold and harsh. An aggressive femme is usually a turn-on for me but not this time. I honestly don't want to have sex with her but only because I get the feeling that I would be taking advantage of this girl and that's exactly how I'll feel if I fuck her right now. I just want to talk at first, I want her to open up to me and tell me everything she's comfortable with telling me. Yeah, that's what we'll do talk and then see where it goes from there. And once she leaves, I'll try to figure out why I care so fucking much given I haven't even known her for an hour. Hell, I don't even know her damn name!

The blonde clears her throat, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shake my head trying to clear my head and turn my head towards her. She's staring at me with that intense and serious look on her face again. My God her eyes are beautiful.

"Okay, this is probably going to sound stupid but can we just talk for awhile? Also, can we make a proper introduction? I don't even know your name and don't give me some shit name like Caramel or Chocolate."

"Caramel? Chocolate? Okay, I see I have kinky freak on my hands when we do eventually have sex." She giggled and I nodded making sure I gave her my sexy grin. Her giggles are cute.

"So you want to talk all night?" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, questioning me with her eyes. "We just talk, we don't have sex and I still get my money, right?"

"I don't know about talking all night, but what I do know is that I want to get to know you better. And if you only care about the money, I can pay you double what my manager offered you. That is, if you spend the night with me." I tilted my head and folded my arms across my chest. I guess I was getting ready for rejection. At least that's what my former shrink always told me.

The blonde looks at me confused, probably not believing what I just said to her. "So you are going to pay me 3000 dollar if I stay the entire night here, with you?" I gave her a simple nod of the head as my answer.

"If you make it 4000 then we have a deal." She looked at me, patiently waiting for my answer.

"Before I give you an answer, would you please tell me your name?" I needed to put a name to that beautiful face of hers, her angelic face.

She smiles, "My name is Spencer, Spencer Duarte."

A unique name for a beautiful young lady.

"Nice to meet you Spencer, my name is Ashley Davies but you probably knew that already. Okay, I'll give you 4000 dollar but on a few more conditions." She's about to interrupt me but I stop her by holding up the palm of my hands.

"Wait, it's not as bad as you may think. We have a deal if you promise me that you'll answer all of my questions and buy a few pieces of new clothes. The ones you have on look like they have a horrible story to tell." I said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

She looks so cute when she's in deep thought. "What if I'm not comfortable answering some of the questions? That's a lot to ask from a stranger." She's not smiling, not smiling at all. In fact the look of fear has reappeared with a dash of uncertainty.

"If you're not comfortable with one of the questions, you can pass on answering. Like I said, I just want to get to know you better. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Given what Spencer does for a living I'm sure she's been forced into doing a lot of things she doesn't want to do.

Spencer smiles and tilts her head, "Okay Ms. Davies, you've got yourself a deal."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****: The best I ever had.**

_**(Ashley's pov**__**)**_

We sat in the living room on one of the funky styled L shaped couch just looking at each other and taking everything in. I had already drunk one bottle of red wine and now I'm working on another one. Strange enough, Spencer didn't want any alcohol to drink, she asked for juice or a soda.

"Okay, let's play the question game. I'll ask you a question and you answer it. Once I answer, it'll be your turn to ask me a question, simple as that. But make sure you ask good question because you only get 5. Also, try to answer every question as honestly as possible."

Spencer nods her head while sipping on the Dr. Pepper I gave her earlier, and gives me a sign that I can start.

"How did you end up like this? I mean, how did you become a prostitute, what lead you to that type of life?" I feel a little guilty making this the first question, but I only have 5 so I can't afford to waste a question asking about her favorite color.

"Whoa! You don't waste anytime getting to the serious, intent stuff, do ya?" I smiled at her teasing, happy that I didn't offend her.

"I'll tell you the short, less painful version. My mother kicked me out of the house once I came out to her. I had no place to go to so I decided to make a fresh start here in New York. As a high school drop-out with no experience, I didn't have many choices. So I finally let my friend Skye help me out and to make a short story shorter, I started working for her pimp."

The guilt I felt for asking her that question deepened once I saw the look of utter sadness and pain blanket her features. I assumed that she probably had a hard life but to be kicked out onto the street just because she's gay. What type of mother does that to her own child? And although I shouldn't feel giddy at this moment…Yay, she's gay just like me!

"Okay, my turn. Why did you hire a hooker? I can't believe that someone as gorgeous as you has a difficult time getting women into your bed." As soon as the words left her mouth, she begins to blush and divert her eyes away from mine as if she just realized what she had said. She thinks I'm gorgeous. If only she knew what I thought of her.

"Well basically my manager didn't like the fact that I slept with groupies, especially since a lot of them were under 18." I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her the next reason. If I want her to be honest with me, I have to be honest with her as well.

"Something else also happened that made me go this route. I was hit with a complaint of rape by a stupid mother who said that I raped her daughter. Of course I didn't rape her daughter, trust me when I say she was ready, willing, and able. We settled out of court for 100, 000. After that, my manager suggested that I stay low, under the radar for a while and just pay a hooker, like you, for those types of needs. Besides, I can still sleep with groupies but they have to be 18 and over. I practically have to ask for ID before I fuck someone." I look up smiling sheepishly at Spencer and notice she's not smiling. In fact, I think I see a slight frown.

Oh shit, what the hell was I thinking? I just called her a hooker. I reach out and place my hand under her chin, lightly bringing her eyes up to mine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you a hooker."

"Yes, you did and we both know it. Look I'm a hooker, prostitute, ho, whore. Why try to ignore it?" She's trying to be nonchalant about the insults she just made to herself but I know a defense mechanism when I see one. Remember, I was in therapy. She's hurt, like she just realized I know what she is. What she does.

"Still, I'm sorry."

--

After two hours we finally finished the game, and I learned a lot about Spencer. I knew for sure that she didn't tell me the complete story of her life but at least she was letting me in a little, and I was happy about that. She told me that she and Skye, the only friend she's mentioned so far, are living on the street which is why she was in awe by the size and luxury of the penthouse. My heart went out to her. With the life I've had, I couldn't imagine how I would handle being on my own, with nothing. No family, no friends, no education, nothing. I didn't pity Spencer, I just felt sorry that she was in her current situation.

I knew for certain that she was not telling me the most important and probably horrifying parts from her life. I know this because a 16 year old girl who lives on the streets doesn't survive without a "family" or a gang who will protect you. I've watched enough crime shows and documentaries not to know that but Spencer didn't mention a family or a gang that she belonged to. I was really curious but it wasn't my place to ask so I decided to wait. She needed to trust me before I asked any further questions. I didn't want her to feel pressured to answer just because I was paying her for her time. She deserved better than that.

--

It was almost 12 o'clock in the morning when I noticed Spencer shaking and sweating on the couch with goose bumps covering her arms. I ran towards her side and held her tight against my body, gently stroking her hair with my left hand. I knew immediately that Spencer was going through withdrawals and needed a hit. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time I've witnessed something like this but I still didn't know what to do. I didn't have any heroine here with me, only my personal stash of cocaine. I need to figure something out quick before her body goes into shock.

"Spencer, honey can you hear me?" She doesn't response. "Spence, honey you need to listen to me and open your eyes." I yell towards her and grab her face so that she can look into my eyes.

"I need to know if you have any heroine with you, because I don't have anything except for cocaine." She points her finger towards her trench coat. I ran towards it and found the heroine. I mixed the heroine powder with water and lemon juice and heated it. I drained the dissolved substance into the syringe. I pulled her arm towards me and turned it palms up. I grabbed the syringe and sticking the needle into Spencer's vein, I pushed down, releasing the heroine into her body.

It took a couple minutes before Spencer body began to relax again. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. I pulled Spencer to me and laid her head in my lap, gently stroking her back, letting her know through my touch that I'm right here.

--

I woke up to Spencer running her fingers over my face and murmuring. I didn't understand what she was saying until she said it again, this time much more clear.

"Madison baby, is that you?" She asked with a scared voice.

'_Who is Madison __and why she is asking for her? Is she her girlfriend, her sister, another friend? Spencer told me that she was gay, but she never mentioned a girlfriend._

"Spence, Listen to me I'm NOT Madison." Her eyes registered hurt and began to water. A single tear dropped from her eye which caused me on instinct to reach out with my thumb and wipe it away.

"Baby, you're safe here. Come on, let's go to bed." I guided her through the living room and into the bedroom. I pulled the covers back on the bed, prompting Spencer to take off her shoes and climb in. I leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss on the forehead but before I could pull away, she grabbed me by the neck and pressed her lips into mine.

The kiss didn't last long, but it felt so real and passionate to me. I had never felt that kind of electric shock go through my whole body after kissing a girl, hell kissing anyone at all. And I've kissed a lot of girls!

"Stay with me tonight?" Spencer asked after she lets go of my neck, breaking the kiss.

How could I say no to such a beautiful girl? Plus, hello, it's my bed, so I'm certainly not going to sleep on the couch.

"Of course I'll stay with you tonight, Blondie. I'll take care of you." I reassure her.

I walked to the other side of the bed, removed my clothes off and got into bed. Before I could find a good spot, Spencer crawled up against me and rested her head on my chest. Now I'm comfortable.

The blonde looked up at me and whispered into my ear, "You smell so good". She nuzzled her nose into my neck. Oh God, her breath feels so good against my ear and neck. Now I'm the one covered in goose bumps.

I so want to kiss her again, but how can I when she looks so damaged and hurt. I _am_ paying the girl 4000 dollars tonight, I can at least ask for another kiss. I know I told her we might not have sex but I really want to be with her tonight. It shouldn't offend her given she gets paid to have sex for a living.

I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards. Once our eyes connected, I leaned in to kiss her beautiful, full mouth once again. She didn't move away which gave me permission to continue. My lips were pressed lightly against her own, barely a flutter of a kiss. This time the kiss felt different, more meaningful.

Spencer's lips were so soft. It almost felt like kissing the petals of a rose. I wanted and needed to deepen the kiss. I wanted to feel the wetness of her tongue against mine. So I softly traced my tongue along her lips, trying to gently push its way in and into her mouth.

Spencer slowly opened her lips letting my tongue slide smoothly into her mouth. I let my tongue swirled and probed around inside. Spencer's mouth was unopposed at first until she snapped out of her trance and finally started returning the kiss. Her tongue surged into my mouth and we both dueled for superiority. Our hands began wandering through each other's hair and over each other's body's as our passion mounted.

I couldn't help but moan when she started to gently suck on my tongue and then my bottom lip. Her lips were driving me crazy. Crazy to the point that I wanted more from her, more than just her lips pressed against mine. I wanted to explore her entire body with my lips and hands. Spencer's skin was soft as silk despite her living on the streets.

Her body felt so good against mine. It didn't bother me that I wasn't the first person she's had sex with. I myself wasn't an angel, I've slept with many women just for fun while she does it to stay alive. How the hell could I judge her? I couldn't, I just don't have the right. Spencer pulls me from my thoughts by nibbling on my neck. Goodness, those lips are going to be the death of me.

"I want you so bad, I want to touch you and taste you, all of you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I whisper in her ear with heavy, warm breath.

The whole time I was whispering in her ear, Spencer was motionless. I looked into, her eyes hoping for a response, a sign but I didn't get one. Her eyes were lost in another world. I knew she wasn't with me, but I couldn't help myself, I needed to feel her so badly.

I removed both of our clothes to reveal our nakedness. I started a train with my lips from her face, to her neck and down to her breast. I began kissing and sucking on her nipples, switching back and forth from on to the other. I sucked them gently into my mouth flicking her tongue over the sensitive nubs of flesh.

The whole time I tried to keep contact with her eyes hoping a reaction to what I was doing to her body. When I began to suck on one of her nipples harder, her eyes began to light up and I knew she was beginning to enjoy herself. I almost didn't hear it but the blonde moaned a soft "ahhhhhhh" during my tongue bath on her breast.

Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my curls, moaning softly. I slowly kissed and licked my way down Spencer's chest, over her belly and down to her thighs. Once I leaned there, I decided to tease her for a little bit and started kissing and licking her inner thighs, down to the back of her knees then back up to the spot where her legs joined her pelvis but never touching her wanton, wet pussy.

"Ahhhh, oh God STOP teasing me!" Spencer moaned and I knew now that she was defiantly enjoying herself.

I smiled wickedly and gave each of Spencer's thighs a love bite before running my tongue ever so lightly over her dripping slit.

"Ughhh" Spencer moaned as she thrashed her body around and humped her hips into my face trying desperately to force my tongue deep into her pussy.

Whoa, this woman is like my DREAM woman, she is so fucking hot right now.

I decided to give her a break and pushed my tongue deep into her gushing pussy. First, I pushed my tongue in as deep as it would go, then I swirled it around inside her beautiful and amazingly wet pussy. As I pulled my tongue out of, I licked up and over her clit causing Spencer to hiss her breath, buck into my face and grab hold of the sheets with her hands. I flicked, swirled, nibbled and sucked on her clit rocketing Spencer into what I was hoping would be the best, strongest and hardest orgasm she's ever felt.

Spencer was going crazy with lust as I fucked her. The blonde could feel her juices leaking all over her thighs. When I plunged my tongue back inside of her, I knew she was in heaven but the very load moan she just let out. After being denied for so long, the pleasure was probably almost overwhelming. Her hands were on the back of my head trying to push my tongue deeper inside her pussy. When I rubbed my tongue over Spencer's clit, it felt like an electrical current was surging throughout her body. The blonde screwed her eyes shut as her orgasm crashed into her like a runaway train. When her orgasm finally ended, Spencer collapsed back onto her pillow.

"I hope you enjoyed it." I murmured into her stomach with a scared voice hoping that she didn't feel like I had taken advantage of her.

"Do you really need to ask?" She answers with a lopsided grin on her face.

"No, I guess not, but I don't want you to feel like I've taking advantage of you in any way. That was never my intention but I just couldn't help myself with a goddess like you next to me." I say as I began to blush. Spencer grabs hold of me and pulls me to her, crashing her lips into mine in a passionate embrace.

Pulling away from the kiss, she placed her forehead against mine, "You made me feel something inside that I never thought was possible to feel again."

"Is that a good thing?" Not sure if it was really positive what Spencer said.

"Yes, it's defiantly a good thing." She answers and begins to laugh.

I started kissing her again, making sure I took my time to lock the feel and shape of them into my memory. My hand slid towards her center and started massaging her clit with my thumb while kissing and sucking on her neck. She's still wet and sensitive from her last orgasm and is already humping my fingers. I wanted to give her more pleasure than she's ever imagined because I'm almost certain that every time she had sex no one is taking the time to please her.

"Ashley, please…," Spencer begged, "…I need to feel you."

Putting her out of her misery, I slipped my two fingers inside her very wet, hot core and slowly began to run two fingers up deep and hard inside her. I could feel that the blonde was enjoying it, because she grabbed my back and let marks behind with her fingernails.

"Ooh god, more. I need more Ashley, please." Spencer begged gripping hold to head with one hand and the sheets with the other. I did what she asked and added another finger. I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers and her thrust sped up matching my tempo. I knew she would be climaxing soon by the way her moans and groans increased. It didn't take longer after that moment, that Spencer came, and hard.

"Oh god Ashley, please don't stop. Oh…oh…baby yes…Oh…Ohhhhhh… Ashley!" Spencer bucked one more time into my hand, raised off the bed and screamed out her pleasure.

Her liquid spread over my hand and I couldn't wait to taste her again. I removed my hand from inside her and licked it clean, loving the taste of her essence. It was truly the best dessert I've ever had.

--

We cuddled in the afterglow of Spencer's orgasms as we regained some of our strength. Spencer's stripe of public hair was matted to her body with the juices of her passion as my face was still wet with those same juices.

"Thank you for being gentle with me. You know, making sure that I wasn't hurt. You're really an amazing girl for someone who's a famous rock star. And just so you'll know, those two orgasms you gave me were the best I've ever had." Spencer tells me with a shy smile on her face.

I couldn't be happier. Given that she's been with quite a few people, men and women, I was ecstatic. That has to mean something right?

"Really? I'm glad you enjoyed it." I gave her one of my big smiles.

"Yeah, but I think it's my turn to give you the best orgasm you've ever had. Because that's why you are paying me."

Why does she always have to remind me that I'm paying her to be here? I just want her to enjoy herself tonight and to try to forget most of her troubles.

"You don't have to Spencer. I'm really fine with just pleasuring you."

"It's okay, I want to. I want to know how you taste and I want to feel you, everywhere."

"Okay," was all I could say as Spencer switched our positions with her now on top. She followed the same path on my body as I took on hers, stopping to give attention to my hard nipples. Her tongue was silky as she kissed and licked her way down my stomach to the top of my mound. Without warning, Spencer stuck her tongue out and gave me a hard, long lick from my slit to my clit. I was in heaven.

"You taste so sweet." Spencer said with a heavy breath on my clit. I was dripping while waiting for her to taste me again.

Before I knew what she was doing, Spencer reached up with her hands, grabbed me by the waist, flipped us back over and pulled my pussy over her face. She pushed her tongue back into my pussy and before long I couldn't help but moan and grind my pussy into her face, wanting her tongue to go deeper. Not to be funny, but she ate my pussy like a starving person eating Christmas dinner.

I couldn't help but buck my hips faster given Spencer was doing such a good job. Besides, I was already turned on from fucking her earlier so it didn't take me long to climax from the assault her tongue was doing to my pussy. My body tensed and began to tremble as my orgasm took over. Spencer continued to lick my pussy and suck on my clit, taking me higher.

"Come in my mouth baby, come for me." With those lusty words, my juices flooded my pussy out of me and into Spencer's mouth, effectively soaking her face.

"Ah, Spencer, you feel so fuckin' good." I moaned as she continued to give me little kisses and licks on my clit.

After my body recovered from my orgasm, I rolled off of Spencer's face and collapsed beside her exhausted. Spencer cuddled next to me with her head back on my chest and arm around my waist. I bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the tip her nose. "Sleep tight beautiful." Before I could finish my sentence, I heard her breathing slowing down and knew she was a sleep.

The only thing that kept going through my mind was how I was going to rescue Spencer. Most importantly, does she even want to be rescued?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: What was that?**

_**(Spencer's pov**__**)**_

Spencer woke up the next morning after having a good night sleep, confused about the soft and smooth skin under her fingers. She lifted her head and saw that it wasn't Dion her head had been resting on, it was the brunette from last night, Ashley.

Shit! What the hell have I done? Dion is going to be so fuckin pissed when he finds out I missed my curfew. Desperately I look around the room, hoping to find a clock somewhere to tell me how late it is. Finally I found one and the display shows its 4:00am in the morning.

Why in God's name did I spend the night here? I couldn't remember much from last night except that I had the most amazing sex with the sexy brunette lying next to me. I didn't think I would love and enjoy it so much when she touched me and for the first time since I met Madison, she wasn't in my dreams. What the hell did Ashley do to me and so quickly at that? Last night, as soon as she touched me I felt my entire world fall apart, my walls start to crumble in her hands and it felt like everything was wonderful again, even if it was for a brief, fleeting moment. I could feel the love she gave me and I wished I could receive more of it.

I rolled over onto her side, facing Ashley, careful not wake my sleeping beauty, my personal fairy tale. Ha, the moment my mother slapped me across the face, grabbed my hair and through me out the house was the last time I believed in fairy tales. Besides, I don't have a future with this woman, this rich, successful rock star of a woman. I'm a whore who fucks for money, and sometimes not even for money. Why would she want a worthless, drugged out prostitute with a 10th grade education? I have absolutely nothing to offer her, hell I have nothing to offer anyone.

Spencer places her hand over her stomach and stifles the start of a cry with the other. Why in the fuck can't I take my eyes off of her? Why am I so tempted to reach out and trace my fingers over her sexy, toned abs? Why do I want to lean over her and kiss her nice full lips? God, those lips and that tongue will never be forgotten by my body, not to mention her hands.

Okay, again what the hell am I thinking? Like I said, she's a famous rock star. Plus, she probably doesn't even do relationships _and_ she's just like me, a whore who sleeps with a different person every night. At least she only fucks one gender, unlike me. Another pressing matter is that she could end up being murdered like Madison, despite her rock star status. Dion is brutal and ruthless so I wouldn't doubt his ability and drive to kill Ashley if I tried to leave the family again.

Oh, and let's not forget, I'm pregnant. So let's recap, shall we? I'm a high school drop out, a drug addict, a prostitute, and pregnant. A girl like her does not want a lowlife, gutter bitch like me. Yeah, I don't think any of those items will be added to the Pros column.

I listened to my inner voice, because it was right. I could never have a future with this girl. Experiencing true and unconditional love is not in my path. After all, I'm a pregnant teenage girl who anyone could have sex with whenever they want. Yep, whore pretty much sums it up. I feel sometime as if I embraced that word too easily. When Skye suggested prostitution I didn't think twice really before I said yes. All I remembered was my mom's voice telling me that I was a dyke whore and that I can whore it up on the streets, so that's what I did and that's what I do. It doesn't take a high school graduate to know that the Cons column out weights the Pros column by a mile.

I got out of the bed slowly, hoping not to wake up Ashley who was still sleeping peacefully. I reached out with my hand and gently removed some of those curly locks from her face. God she's beautiful. I had suddenly had the desire to kiss her. To kiss the girl who made me feel alive and loved. I had to kiss her lips one last time. Spencer leaned over and very softly, pressed my lips to Ashley's. Ashley murmured, "mmm," and rolled over to her side with her back facing me.

Spencer stood back and started looking around for her clothes. Once she gathered them she started getting dressed, putting her shoes on last. She sat down on the couch in the bedroom facing a mirror to tie up her shoelaces. I look horrible, satisfied, but still horrible. Spencer rubbed her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair trying to untangle the mess when eyes fell upon an envelope that was taped to the top of the mirror.

Spencer got up, walked over to the mirror and removed the envelope. I knew it was the money Ashley owed me, the 4,000 for spending the night. I counted the money and smiled when I realized it was all there in crisp, new bills. I couldn't bring myself to take the entire amount because I received just as much pleasure as Ashley last night, if not more. I felt pleasure in more ways than sexual, in more ways that I cannot dwell on again, ever.

Taking just 1500 dollars out of the envelope and leaving the rest behind taped once again to the mirror, Spencer turned to look one more time at Ashley before walking out and closing the door. Taking and savoring one last glance at the woman she connected so easily with, the woman she now needed to protect.

--

I finally arrived "home" around five this morning. Actually, it's not my home, because to be honest, I don't have one. A home is where you feel safe and loved. I thought I would always have a safe harbor, a home to return to but we all know how that worked out. I just try to make the most out of my current situation because I can't risk being punished again, or kicked out, especially now with the baby.

I walked into the bedroom that Dion and I share and saw that he was lying on the bed with his back against the headboard, awake. He jumped off of the bed and walked over to me and shoved me against one of the bedroom walls.

"Ouuchhh Dion!" I cried out and immediately placed my arms over my stomach to protect the baby just in case he wanted to give me a few jabs to the gut.

He was completely stone faced, making it unreadable. Before I realized what he was doing, I felt a hard slap land right across my face.

"Where the hell were you all night?" His voice was harsh and his smile was cold. "I called Mitch and he told me that you were hired till fuckin 11 o'clock last night, so where were you, bitch? He asked seething and gritting through his teeth. I seriously thought he was about to bust a blood vessel in his neck or brain.

"I should fuckin punish your whore ass for braking curfew, you know the fuckin rules Spencer. You're suppose to be home at 12:30am, no fuckin exceptions!" He yelled and I knew he was losing his temper.

I started shaking and crying because he was scaring the hell out of me.

"No, please Dion, don't punish me. I'll do what ever you want. I'll suck you off and swallow. You…you can fuck me in my ass again. I know how much you like to fuck me there and I like it to baby. Okay? So please, just don't punish me. And here," Spencer handed Dion the money, "here's all the money I earned last night. I'll do anything you want, but please don't lock me up again." I looked up at Dion begging him with my eyes.

Dion just smirks, look down to his hands and start counting the money I gave him. His smirk turns into a wide grin once he finishes counting, happy with the amount of money I brought home.

"I see you have been a filthy little whore again." He kisses me and pushes his tongue in my mouth. He's not a bad kisser, I just don't want to kiss him is what I'm thinking when Dion suddenly bites down hard on my tongue sending a spark of pain throughout my body.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Spencer. Who were you with last night? I know how much you bring home each night bitch. Are you fuckin someone on the regular, ho? You know the fuckin rules: No sleeping with the same person! No kissing!" He's now so mad, he's spitting in my face and I can't stop crying

I know how those lips feel Spencer that's why you're not allowed to kiss anyone but me. Otherwise they can fall in love with you and that can't happen. You know why?" He grabbed my center through my jeans, "because you're mine and this is my pussy. Now tell me the fucking name of the person you spent the night with! NOW Spencer, tell me know or god help you!"

"Ashley Davies." I whisper shakily through my tears.

"Yeah right, and I slept last night with Pamela Anderson."

"It's true Dion, I swear. Just ask Mitch, he'll tell you! He's the one that set it up!" I try to yell back, but my voice hadn't the strength to yell and it comes out more as a whisper.

"Okay bitch, I'll take your word for now but I'm calling Mitch tomorrow and if I found out that what you're telling me is bullshit, you'll wish all I did was punish you. I promise you, nobody makes a fool of me, not even my own girlfriend! I want my other payment right NOW!"

I knew right away what he meant. He wants to fuck. No, I take that back, he wants to fuck me and fuck me hard. I didn't bother to fight him because I knew I couldn't win, I wouldn't win. So I did what he always wanted, like I was on automatic pilot.

I pulled Dion's hands away from my pants and Dion stepped back as I began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his broad toned physique. He does have a nice body, for a devil bastard. I lowered myself to my knees and pushed with my hand on the now huge bulk at the front of Dion's jeans and began to undo his belt with the other. I fumbled at his jeans button and managed to unzip and pull them and his boxers down towards his knees. Dion's manhood bounced out as I lowered them, almost hitting me in the face.

I gently grabbed him around the base of his cock and noticed a huge drop of precum sitting on the head of his cock. I pushed out my tongue and Dion shivered as I licked his filthy precum away. I had to hold back the vomit that churned in m throat. I ran my tongue around the knob and as I twisted my hand around his swollen shaft, I slid my mouth further along the length of his cock, completely swallowing him. Dion let out a deep long groan and grabbed the back of my head holding it in place as he gently thrust in and out of my mouth. The blowjob is getting very wet with my spit because I'm unable to swallow. I pull back and start licking his shaft again, giving myself a moment to breathe before I take him back into my mouth.

I continued to blow him as I ran one of my hands gently over his balls, rolling them like marbles. I tasted more of Dion's precum as I worked further with my tongue on his cock sucking it, making him even harder and longer. To say that Dion is well endowed is an understatement. I measured him once and he's 9 ½ inches long and almost two inches around and I can take all of him inside me, inside all three holes. I chalk it up to just liking penetration because I know I'm a lesbian. I know I only want to have sex with women. I also know that I want all of my women to be comfortable with wearing a strap-on and fucking me whenever I need it. Some women like it, some women don't.

After some time, Dion finally pulled away from me, slipping out of my mouth. I looked down feeling my tears running down over my face, not wanting Dion to see me cry again. Thinking about how good it was last night with the brunette.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded softly with lust in his eyes. I did as I was told and watched him as he took off the remainder of his.

Without a word or warning and before I could finish removing my panties, Dion roughly turned me around and walked me over to the side of the bed, bending me over. He placed one hand between my legs and pulled down my panties dropping them to the floor. I was now completely naked in front of him, something I'm use to whenever we're alone. Hell sometimes he fucks me when we're not alone. Yeah, what a guy, right?

I felt his eyes looking down at my bare form. "Fuck what a sweet little ass you have Spencer. I can't wait to feel your center squeeze by dick as you cum. You only cum for me bitch, my dick, my tongue." He moaned as he placed his hand on the inside of my upper leg pushing it outwards so that my legs were now spread a little wider. He then roughly shoved his manhood inside me and it hurt like hell because I wasn't wet.

He started thrusting hard into me, causing me to grip the bedspread in front of me and let out a moan as he reached one of his hands around my waist to play with my clit. Skye told me when we first met that Dion was a good fuck and took pride in the fact that he could make any woman cum at will. She was right, Dion is a good fuck. It's the least he can do given how he likes to treat women.

"Oh God, Dion don't stop," I moan, gripping the bedspread harder, "you feel so good, fuck me harder baby."

I can tell he's about to cum by the way he's moaning and gripping my waist as he plunges deeper and deeper into my center just the way I like it.

"That's it baby. Oh yeah, baby…I'm about to cum..." I moan as I feel my orgasm coming on, the third one in less than six hours. He shortens his thrust to quick jabs as he tightens his grip and screams out my name as he releases himself into me. My orgasm hits as Dion pinches my clit hard between his fingers. He thrust a few more times before he collapses on top of my back, trapping me between his muscled body and the mattress.

"Damn Spencer, you have some good pussy. I think I would even pay for it if I wasn't given it for free." He laughed whiles trying to catch his breath, causing his dick to slip out of me.

"I know you like it baby. I like the way your big dick feels inside me. No one works my pussy like you do." You do and say whatever to stay alive on the streets.

"Turnover." Once again, I did as I was told. Dion looked down at me and leaned in to kiss me fully on the mouth. He deepened the kiss and started playing with my tongue. I moan as he begins rubbing his fingers through my wet folds. Damn I wish I didn't like this too much. Hell, why not enjoy myself every once in while? I live in misery enough.

Dion enters two long thick fingers into me and I gasp as he immediately starts stroking in and out of me, making sure to hit my g-spot each and every time. I knew what he was doing, why he was being so gentle. He was claiming me again, claiming me away from Ashley, from everyone. I'm sure he saw the bite marks and hickeys on my body. My theory is confirmed when I feel Dion slide down my body and places his mouth on my clit. He's not Ashley or Madison but he'll do, at least he can get me off.

I bucked into his face, wanting his fingers to go deeper into. Forgetting myself for a minute, I spread my legs wider and grabbed his head, thrusting into his mouth and fingers forcefully, trying to quickly get off. He sped up his thrusting and licks causing my body to shake uncontrollably but continuing to fuck his face, like he fucked mine earlier. I felt my juices flow out of me, onto his face and my thighs, as my orgasm built. I shut my eyes and locked my legs across Dion's back and with one final thrust of my hips into his mouth, I came. I came so fucking hard I thought I saw stars. I came hard because I was imaging Ashley's tongue from last night.

I let my legs fall to the side of Dion who was still licking my juices from my folds and thighs. When he finished, he crawled up my body and kissed me hard.

"You are such a dirty slut." He smirked as he spread my legs again. He slipped his hard dick into my ass.

"Ahhhh, careful Dion." I cried out at the mild pain. At least it doesn't hurt like it did in the beginning. Now I can actually have an orgasm getting fucked there.

Dion began thrusting slowly in my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lowered his head to take one of my nipples into his mouth. We kept the same steady pace, slowly fucking each other. He slipped in and out of my greased, wet ass with ease and it felt so good. He placed his hands under my thighs and brought my legs over his shoulder, deepening his thrust into my ass. All I could do was moan and beg him not to stop. All I could do was think of Ashley, fucking me. Dion and I came together this time and just lay on the bed tangled in each other's limbs.

"Yeah, you're definitely a dirty slut. Just remember that you're my dirty slut." He slid out of my ass and got up off the bed and slipped on his boxers.

"Get some sleep bitch. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow. My brother might be coming to town." He smirked and walked out the room and into the bathroom. I inwardly groaned, remembering the last time his brother came for a visit. I pray he doesn't come to town.

Dion came back into the room and got back into bed. I lied on my side with my back towards him crying softly and close to sleep. I didn't understand why I have to live this life. Was it God's way of punishing me for being gay like my mother said he would?

I grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was standing next to our bed and drank half bottle empty. I felt the liquor giving me warmth and it felt good. I tried not to think about the brunette, but the whole time I was fucking Dion, her face kept flashing in my mind. I didn't to forget her in order to protect her. Dion would kill her that I know for sure. I was his, his always.

Despite Dion being upset with me for staying out all night, I knew there was something else going on he wasn't telling me about. His brother doesn't visit often but when he does, there's always trouble. As usual Dion wrapped his arms around my waist and spooned his body into mine, kissing my neck softly he murmured, "Sleep tight, honey."

Before I could say anything back the baby started kicking my stomach. Dion felt it and pulled his hand back with shock. "Uh Spencer, what was that?" He asked me with a scared and shaky voice.

I hadn't told him I was pregnant yet because I was waiting for the perfect moment but there never was one. Dion never said anything about my stomach growing and spreading, mainly because he was busy with other things. Come to think of it, Ashley didn't mention anything either. She didn't even notice my brand, or maybe she just didn't want to impose any more than she already had.

Anyway, I knew that this was the right time to tell Dion he was going to be a daddy. I now know that I got pregnant before the rape and was farther along than I had originally thought. I had to have sex with Dion before I could join the family and from that point on, we had sex every once in a while. I had stopped having sex with him once my relationship with Madison started. After all, I'm a prostitute only to make a living, but I am **no** cheater. At least not anymore, plus it only happened once during our relationship.

About two weeks before Madison's murder, Dion gave me some smack that got me so damn high, I didn't know which way was up or which way was down. I _did_ know that I was depressed that I would never get out of the family, so when Dion started touching me, I gave in to the inevitable and let him fuck me. The entire time I was thinking about Madison, knowing that I was trying to sabotage our relationship, but too damn high to really care. Dion and I had some great, hot sex that night, at least three times and I didn't make him use a condom like I usually insisted. Like I said, I was really high, and not to state the obvious, not thinking clearly. I just let him cum in me, not caring what might happen and not even realizing, in my fogged state of mind, _what_ was happening.

I realized I was further along because I remembered that babies don't start kicking until late in the 4th month or the middle of the second trimester. I had to be further along than I first thought because the baby, my baby, started kicking about a week ago and now it was kicking for its father.

"I have to tell you something and I don't know if you're going to like it." My back remained turned towards him as I waited for him to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was completely quite for a few seconds that really felt like hours.

"What is it, and why did your stomach kick me?" He asked with a confused and surprisingly, worried voice and face.

I turned and looked him in the eyes, "My stomach kicked you because I'm pregnant and I guess your child was saying hello." I forced a smile, hoping that I didn't get a slap to the face or a kick in the gut.

Dion looked at me, shocked, "You're Pregnant?!"

--


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****: You need to quit!**

_**(Spencer's pov**__**)**_

Dion looked at me with, shocked, "You're pregnant??"

"Yes, I'm about 16 to 18 weeks pregnant and you're the father of this child Dion. I haven't been to a doctor yet but I took a home test to confirm my suspicions."

Dion's face is red with rage, "What the fuck were you thinking Spencer! Do you know how bad it is for you to be pregnant right now? You can't fuck clients while you're pregnant which means no fuckin money Spencer!" He slaps me in hard in the face.

"Don't you get that I can't have a fuckin kid! I can't afford to have a weakness with the other damn gangs on my back. Do you realizes those bottom feeders would try to do if they find out you're pregnant?!" He drags me out of the bed and shakes me hard, causing my head to snap back and forth on my shoulders. I immediately became dizzy and slumped in his arms my whole body.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT DION! I didn't do this by myself!" I yell back now getting pissed that he's trying to place all of the blame on me. "You and your always wanting to cum in me did this! Oh Spencer, your pussy feels so good and wet, I can't bother fucking you with a condom anymore, I need to feel all of you. Remember that Dion, huh?" I placed my hand to my mouth and looked in shock at Dion as I realized what I just said.

I felt a hard slap to my face for the second time tonight. He then did the unthinkable, what I feared he would do, he punched me in the stomach. I fell on the ground doubled over, holding my stomach and trying to catch my breath while Dion kept hitting me with his fist.

"How could you say that to me, you stupid whore bitch?! You're always begging me to fuck you, or have you forgotten, dirty slut?! Just the other I night I woke u to you riding my dick, did you forget that bitch?" He hit me hard in the back on my head.

"I fuck you exactly like you like it and what do you do for me? You get fucking pregnant? I never asked for that!" He hits me again hard in the stomach. "I want this fucking brat dead! Do you hear me whore? I want this brat D.E.A.D., even if I have to kill it myself!"

Spencer looked up at Dion, eyes wide with shock, anger, and fear, "If you I'm going to let you kill my child, you better kill me first!" I yelled back with tears in my eyes, still protecting my stomach with my hands.

"This child in me is innocent, it is a part of you and me, whether you like it or not! And if you're going to kill your own blood, your own child, then you are no man at all Dion! You're just a child with a big dick!" I spat at him bitterly, bracing myself for the onslaught of punches I knew I was about to endure.

Dion lock eyes and all I see is lost and hurt, two emotions I'm sure he sees in my eyes as well. It takes him a couple of seconds before he collapses next to me on the ground crying like a little boy who was completely lost in this big world. "It's alright." I whisper in his ear, "I know that you didn't mean it and that it was the other you who was talking." Dion's entire body is shaking and my heart goes out for him, because I know his whole life is just as shitty as mine. For better or worse, all we have is each other, and now we're about to be parents. After a few minutes we fall in sleep on the ground with Dion's head on my stomach and my hand stroking his hair.

--

Later that morning I woke up with a sore face, stomach and a stiff back, along with the memories of everything that happened last night. I look down to see Dion, with his head resting on my stomach, still asleep. I wonder if he'll remember what I told him last night, he was high as a kite so it'll be a miracle. I shake him gently to wake him so that I can relieve my discomfort and drain my bladder.

He looks up with tired grey eyes and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips. When Dion isn't high or drunk he can be a really decent and caring guy, too bad he's only clean about two hours a day. He's tall, standing at about 6'2 and 230lbs mostly muscle. If I were into guys I could see myself falling in love with him, but I'm not. I care for him but I could never fall in love with him. He's going to be the father of my child, that's it. I shiver at the realization that I will never be free of him now.

From the corner of my eyes, I see his hands rise to close to my head. I close my eyes, getting ready for the onslaught of hits to continue from earlier this morning. But then I feel his hands softly graze my bruised face and I open my eyes.

He notices the fear in my eyes and solemnly whispers, "I'm so sorry for last night, I don't know what happened to me Spencer. Please forgive me." He lays his head back onto my stomach, "I'm so sorry I hurt you last night. I want to be a father to your child Spence, our child." He says with sincerely in his voice.

"I know that you didn't mean it Dion. Look at me." He raises his head and locks eyes with me. He is a handsome man and I hope our child has his eyes. "I'm happy that you wanna be a part of our child's life. I know you're going to be a wonderful father." I lie to him because I just can't handle getting beat again. We're both drug addicts, how good of parents are we honestly going to be? There's no way in hell I'm telling him that.

"Thank you for saying that, I'll protect his life like it is my own. I'll never let anybody touch or hurt him!" I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Hold on there, I don't know it it's a boy or a girl yet." I hesitate before continuing, "Would you still be okay if we had a girl?" I asked hoping the fear doesn't seep into my voice.

He leans up and kisses me softly on the lips, "If she looks anything like you, I know I wouldn't mind." He leans back and with a serious face locks his eyes with mine, "I want you to quit working and you don't need to pay me anymore. I don't want any other guy fucking you and maybe hitting his dick against my kid's head….."

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. I kissed him on his forehead because I'm so happy that he wants to be there for our child. I'm even happier that he wants me to quit my job."

"….Also, you NEED to stop drinking alcohol and using drugs, especially heroin!! I want us to have a healthy kid, and I promise to get you all the help you need. I'm sure Mitch can probably help us out. I know I'm asking a lot out of you, but I promise to be there for you every step on the way. I want to support you Spence so I'll cut back on everything too, I promise you."

Was this really Dion? Is this the same guy that has raped and hit me on more than one occasion? To say I was shocked at his behavior would be an understatement. I never saw this coming but I refuse to question this small miracle. The fact that he wants us both to get clean off the drugs and alcohol is why I'll stick it out with him. He wants to make sure our child is healthy and taken care of. What woman wouldn't want that? Huh, maybe God is looking out for me after all. The Priests always said that God helps us in ways that we may never understand. I'm about to build a life with a man even though I'm a lesbian. As long as my child is safe and happy, I'll do whatever I need to do, no regrets. Skye was right, life isn't easy but that doesn't mean we don't stay alive and fight for it with all we got.

--

After the talk Dion and I had, he ran me a hot bath and made me breakfast. He was being a completely different guy. For the first time I wasn't repulsed when he pulled me in for a deep kiss. He rubbed my stomach and for a very brief moment I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. I was now okay with my decision to stay and make a life with him and our child, despite my desire and want to be with Ashley.

I finished breakfast, and with a pat on the ass and kiss goodbye, Dion sent me to see Mitch about quitting my job. Once I tell him I'm pregnant, he'll be upset, but he also knows that only a small segment of men like paying for sex with a pregnant woman.

I walked into the store and headed straight to Mitch's office, seeing him once again on the phone conducting business. As normal, he smiles and waves me in with his free hand. I take seat at an angle, trying to hide the fresh bruises on my face from last night. It's funny how things can change in a few hours. By the look on Mitch's face, my subtle attempt to hide my face didn't go unnoticed. He abruptly ended the call and removed his cigar from his mouth.

"What the hell happened to your face? What the fuck did Dion do to you this time?" Mitch asked me angrily, with a lot concern in his voice.

"I gave him some news this morning that he didn't take too well at first but now he's okay. He's great actually." I smile trying to ease the tension in the room. "That's why I'm here, to tell you the same news." I took a breath before I continued to steady my nerves. I've known Mitch for almost two years now, but I don't know how he's going to take my news, after all I am his diamond.

"I'm pregnant." Mitch's face is registering complete shock.

"You're pregnant? Like…like having another human being inside of you pregnant?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes, as far as I know, that is the definition of being pregnant." I chuckled at his bewilderment of the situation.

"Whoa, shit…I never expected this. The father isn't one of the costumers right? Because you know the rules about using condoms at all times, including oral." Mitch can be pretty fatherly and stern on occasion. It can be quit refreshing and at the same time, sad.

"No, I think…, actually, I know Dion is the father." I lowered my head, not wanting to look Mitch in the eyes. I knew all I would see is disappointment.

"You think?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why I don't know who the father is. I've never went into detail about the type of relationship Dion and I had with Mitch, mainly because we've never really had that kind of bound, that connection. He was my pimp after all he found me a guy or a girl to fuck so that he and I could get our money. He wasn't interested in hearing about my being raped and forced to have sex with men at moments noticed.

"No, I know who it is but if you don't mind I don't really want to talk about it. The reason I'm here is that I need to quit, at least for now." Mitch looks at me again with a shocked face, "Dion doesn't want me to work while I'm pregnant."

"I can understand that, but Spencer I need to ask you something. Do you really plan on to keeping this baby?"

"Yeah I do. I don't really have any other options Mitch." I look to the ground but before I lower my head completely, Mitch gets up from his seat, pulls me from mine and engulfs me a tight bear hug.

"Of course you have options, but if you're really sure about wanting to keep the baby, you need to quit taking drugs Spencer. So the question is can you do that? Do you have the strength to quit? Because you already tried it once and it didn't work."

Suddenly I remembered how horrible those couple of days was, but I knew that if I wanted to change my lifestyle and be proud on myself again and a good mother, I had to quit. This was the time to end my addiction, all of my addictions. Hopefully, after I get my life back under control, one day I can even become the girl of Ashley's dreams.

"Yes, I want to quit, I _need _to quit. I don't know if I have the strength, but I believe with help and support, I could get clean. I know now what to expect so hopefully it'll be easier, also Dion is going to get clean with me. We both want to make sure we get our shit together before the baby is born. Despite his initial shock, he's been great."

"So you're going to stay with Dion?" I nodded. "Forgive me for asking but I thought you were a lesbian. Why are you staying with Dion if you prefer girls?"

"This is my life now Mitch, my life with Dion and our child. If I ever get the opportunity to live my life with a woman, I'll take it. But right now, this is where I am, this is where I need to be, for me and my child's safety. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do understand and I admire you for it. Okay, so because I love you and I'm partly to blame for your addiction, I'm going to help you get the help you need to get clean. I'm going to be there every step on the way. But you have to promise me that when you're clean and you've given birth, you'll come back to work for me."

"I promise." I answer without any hesitation. Like I said, this is my life now and I fully accept it until something better comes along. There are worse things I could be doing besides selling my body for money.

"I'll talk to Dion tonight and let him know that the next two weeks you're going to stay with me so that I can watch you 24/7 while you're detoxing. If I take you to the hospital for a medical detox, there's a chance protective services would get involved and possibly take custody of the baby during and after the pregnancy. I've seen it happen." My eyes widen and I became frightened of the possibility of my baby being taken from me.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen to my diamond. I have a doctor and nurse on my payroll that'll provide you with methadone and monitor your stats. Now the methadone won't hurt the baby but detox from heroin addiction is very dangerous Spencer, you could die. This is some serious shit we're talking about here so you better be fuckin sure about getting clean." He gave me a stern look but with concern in his eyes.

"I want to quit, I'm ready to quit."

"Okay, well you better get home and get packed because the detox starts today. Be at my house in 2 hours Spencer, no later. Got that?"

I nodded my head and got up to leave his office. Turning to look at Mitch, I caught his stare, "Thank you for everything Mitch."

"Don't thank me yet." I knew that this was possibly going to be the most dreadful two weeks of my life, but somehow I was more than happy to be leaving the family. Two weeks without the family and Dion, two weeks that was going to be worse than living with them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****: I'm going to find you**

_**(Ashley's pov**__**)**_

The next morning I awoke with a warm feeling running through my body, unfortunately disappeared immediately. Actually it disappeared as soon as I realized that the blonde wasn't lying next to me anymore. Last night was probably the best night of my life. I don't even consider it sex or fucking, I made love to Spencer and she made love to me. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even really know that girl yet she's already affecting me, she's already under my skin.

Speaking of skin, I really wanted to know what that brand on her pubic area stood for. It was so rough against her soft and silky skin. There's so much I want to know about her, so much I want to share with her. I didn't hear her leave this morning but I could have sworn I felt her kiss me earlier. Ashley, thinking Spencer may still be in the penthouse, got out of bed and put on a nearby bathrobe.

Ashley checked the penthouse thoroughly, yelling out Spencer name but never receiving an answer. Fuck, I can't believe she just left, without even saying goodbye. I know, I'm asking too much from a woman whose time I had to buy, but I thought we had a connection. I felt something and its driving me crazy because I just met Spencer. Spencer, I need to find her. I need to find out if she felt the same way. Life is about taking risk, right?

I walked back into the bedroom, discarding the robe on the floor and noticed the Spencer's envelope still taped to the mirror. I pulled the envelope off the mirror and was surprised to see money for last night still inside. Why wouldn't Spencer take all the money? She definitely earned all of it, and some. Earned it, that's funny to say because as soon as I looked into those blue eyes I would have given her the world, no questions asked. Me, a rich rock star, falling for a prostitute I don't know and its all because of a spark, a connection that I felt immediately.

Or maybe it was just lust, simple and pure unadulterated lust. Ashley knew it wasn't all lust. She knew that there was something there, a completeness she couldn't describe. A feeling I don't think I've ever felt. All I want to do is hold her while gazing into that beautiful face of hers and kissing on those full lips. I have to see her again. I have to find Spencer.

What if I do find her? What then? What if she doesn't want to be found and I'm just interfering with her life? All these questions, yet I'm not deterred. I'm just as flawed as Spencer, so how am I to judge her actions? I just want to take care of her. We can get clean from our addictions and make a great life together, maybe even have a few kids too. Whoa, I'm thinking about having kids with someone I don't even know. What the hell did she do to me to make me feel like a U-haul lesbian? Fuck it, I don't care, I just want to get those feelings back.

Ashley picked up her cell phone to call her manger, hoping that he could help set up another meeting with her. All I know is her name, Spencer Duarte, which is an amazing but Spencer _Davies_ sounds so much better.

--

"Hi Ethan, Look, I need some information about the girl you hired for me last night." Ashley sat back on the sofa while taking sips of the strong coffee she ordered from room service.

"Oh, so you like what I delivered huh? Now you must believe that I know what kind of girls you like!" I could tell he was smiling through the phone. There was no way I could tell him that I've fallen for her in just one night.

"Yeah, I defiantly liked her but that's not why I need to see her again." I lied. The problem is that she forgot her money from last night, so I want to give it to her." I stressed my point, "I want to give it to her today Ethan, not tomorrow, not whenever, but today."

"She forgot her money? That's strange, whores like her always ask for the money up front. Anyway…"

"Don't you ever call her a whore again you skinny, knot-knead bastard or I'll kick you in the nuts so hard, you'll be singing soprano in your mommy's church choir. Her name is Spencer." I was seething, and I didn't know why. She is a whore, a whore who fucks for money but I wanted her to be my whore and no one disrespects my woman.

"Sorry Ashley. _Spencer_. Anyway, her pimp told me that she was special and nothing compared to the other girls he had. But Ashley, you have to be careful about this. She's a prostitute! You can't be seen in the tabloids with a teenage prostitute! Remember what happened the last time you were caught with a teenager. Think about the damage this would cause." He breathes heavily into the phone, completely exhausted with our exchange.

He must have noticed my silence because he cleared his throat and continued. "But…shit Ashley, if you're serious about seeing her again, I'll arrange a date for you but only on two conditions, another hidden location and you cannot talk about her to anyone."

He made it clear again that I had to abide by those options, but he doesn't understand what I'm feeling. Hell I don't know what the hell I'm feeling, but what I do know is that I don't give a fuck what people might think about Spencer. So fucking what if they know that I may have fallen for a prostitute! Call me naïve, but she's more than that to me. She's like a diamond in the rough, just like me, just waiting to shine from the inside out.

"Don't tell me what I can do or can't do, Ethan! That isn't your fucking place." How dare he?! "Spencer isn't a hooker or a prostitute! Okay, maybe she is but she's also a wonderful girl who is fighting to stay alive! So don't you dare judge her or talk down to her!" I screamed into the phone, feeling my blood rise, getting built up with anger because I'm always given orders and being told what to do. I'm fucking tired of this shit, really tired of it.

"You sound like you're in love with her or something. How do you even know if that's her real first name or that she's as amazing as you make her out to be? Ashley, listen to me clearly, she will always be a hooker, whether you like it or not. You were just one of her fucks, she's no better than the groupies you like to fuck." He was now angry and screaming into the phone. I don't care what the fuck he has to say. I want her and I will fight anyone who tries to stand in fucking way.

"You know what Ethan? So what if she's a hooker and I'm in love with her? I really don't give a fuck what you or anyone else thinks about it or how I feel about Spencer. They always find something to bitch about anyway. Just give me the phone number to her pimp. I promise I won't show up there." I lied. I knew that once I find out where she is, I'm there, going to get her. Fuck the paparazzi.

"I'll give you the phone number, but don't expect to get any answers. They live in a whole other world than you and I, Ashley so don't be surprised if you get stone walled. And if you get the chance to fuck her again just don't forget about your eight o'clock fight this evening to LA. You have your show tomorrow so don't forget about your priorities while you're licking your girlfriend!" What a pussy!

"Fuck you Ethan. You're still pissed that I won't lick anything on you. You're lucky you're a good manager, but you're not the only good manager out there you asshole. Remember that!" At this point I was past angry. If we had been in the same room I would probably have my hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry Ashley, Okay? I was out of line. Here's the number, 555-1212. His name is Mitch."

Thank you. Don't worry Ethan. I just need to see her one last time before I head back to L.A. Then I'll be back to fucking groupies over the age of eighteen." I slammed the phone shut and walked towards the bathroom. I needed to clear my head before starting this journey.

--

As soon as I finished my shower and dressed, I called Mitch, desperate to talk to Spencer again, desperate to look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and that precious angelic face. It took forever for the phone to be answered and I really didn't want my mind to wonder about what he was doing. Hopefully it's with my Spencer.

"Hello, my name is Ashley Davies," my voice was shaky. I've never spoken to a pimp before, to be honest, I hardly call anyone but Ethan. I pay other people to do the tedious day-to-day task like making phone calls. I definitely need to work on that because I don't think Spencer would appreciate that type of attitude.

"What can I do for you Miss Davies? Did you enjoy your company last night?"

"Actually, I did, I really did and that's why I'm calling. Spencer didn't take all the money I agreed to pay her last night and I also want to book her for this afternoon if that's possible. I'm flying to L.A. tonight and I thought it will be the perfect way to end my trip here in New York."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but she can't be with you this afternoon." He answered so calmly, he had to be lying or something else was going on. And I was defiantly going to find out what.

"Ooh, I see." I mock disappointment. "I understand, so there's no way I can see her? Not even if I pay…say, five thousand dollars per hour?" He's a business man. What business man would turn down that amount of money? Besides, I would pay any amount of money to see Spencer again.

"I'm sorry, even if you would pay a million dollars per hour, I still can let you see her again. Her boyfriend doesn't want the same people fucking his girlfriend on a regular basis. And I don't want any problems with him because she's the best pussy I have." I almost threw up a little in my mouth hearing that last comment.

"But I can recommend other good girls, who can please you just as easily."

She has a boyfriend. She has a fucking boyfriend? That doesn't even sound right. What type of lesbian has boyfriends? Does that mean she has sex with both? Is she more bi than lesbian? I wouldn't mind if she was bi as long as when she's with me, she is not with anyone else, girl or boy. See this is the reason I have to find her and talk to her. I'm desperate to know everything about her and I just can't her walk out of my life. After all, she may be the one.

"No, thank you. Have a nice day." This time the disappointment is not false.

"Yeah, you too, and uh…Miss Davies? Forget the girl you met last night, she doesn't existed. Keep the memory and let it be, you will only get hurt if you try to find her." With that he disconnected the call.

What the hell did he mean that I should forget Spencer? How the hell is that even possible? Also, what the fuck did he mean by saying I would get hurt? Was that a threat? Ashley sits back on the bed, placing her head in her hands and letting the tears fall out. I need to find her. I need to see her and save her from that fucking bullshit. I know I'm not that much better but at least I have the financial means to help us both. I don't care if I get hurt as long as I get to hold her again.

I packed up my suitcase, making sure I had everything ready for the flight later today. After that I grabbed my laptop and searched for anything on Spencer but just as I thought, I didn't find anything. I don't know what the hell I was thinking anyway, she's a prostitute who lives on the street. What did I expect to find, a MySpace page?

Fuck this amateur shit. I need to get professional on this, and quick. I flipped through the looking yellow pages for a private investigator. Bingo, Secret Service Investigations. I remember them working for my Dad once. Now they're going to work for me.

--

"Hello, how can I help you?" The voice on the other end sounded pleasant enough.

"Hello, I need to secure the services of your top investigator to help me locate a missing friend." So I lied a little, I'm desperate.

"I'll connect you to Mr. McBride to discuss your options. Please stay on the line. It'll take only a couple of minutes." She placed me on hold where I had to endure horrible music.

"Mr. McBride speaking, how can I help you?" Another pleasant voice I can deal with.

"Hello, my name is Ashley Davies and I need your top investigator on a case for me."

"Ashley Davies, THE rock star Ashley Davies?! Raife Davies little girl?" He asked excitedly. I was hoping for more professionalism from this man.

"Yes, that's me. But if you don't mind I want to talk about why I want to hire you." I answer bitterly, hoping that he would concentrate on the job I need him to do.

"Yes, of course. The girl that you want me to locate, is she family or a close friend? Is she missing?"

"The girl isn't family and I can't really say that we're close friends either. We met last night and the next morning she was gone. I called her boss, because I don't really know anything about her but he wouldn't give me the information I needed. He said his boyfriend wouldn't like it and that I may get hurt by looking for her. So that's why I need your firm to locate her for me." I can't believe how calm I'm being right now.

"Okay, we can definitely locate her for you. But you have to ask yourself if she's worth it because it's not going to be cheap. Searching for someone who lives off the grid is not easy. Actually it's damn right impossible but we have a 90 success rate so you'll be in good hands."

I didn't pause long before I answered his question. Spencer Duarte was defiantly worth the money. Hell, maybe Ethan is right, maybe I am in love with this girl.

"Yeah, she's worth every dollar I'm going to pay you guys to find her."

"Okay, can you come by the office this afternoon to give us the necessary details? You'll be meeting with our number one investigator and they'll want to ask you some very personal and detailed questions about your friend and how the two of you know each other. Will you be okay with that Miss Davies?"

"Yes, whatever is needed, I'll do. Can we make the meeting around noon? I have a flight to catch out to L.A. at 8 o'clock tonight."

"Of course Ms. Davies, whatever you want. Once we're on the case, we'll find her." He reassured me.

"Sounds great Mr. McBride, I'll see you in an hour." I hung up the phone with a wide grin on my face. I had no idea where Spencer was but I was one step at getting closer to her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven****: It's not just about the sex?**

_**(Ashley's pov**__**)**_

Ashley walked into the large stoned glass building located on Washington Ave in Manhattan. She was really nervous and jittery, mainly because she was starting to believe the search could possibly be a loss cause. Her doubts started after she spoke with Ethan again, telling him her plan to hire an investigator to find Spencer. To say that he was pissed would be an understatement. He screamed and yelled and called her stupid for even thinking she could find her, let alone wanting to find her at all. I told him to fuck off and to take his downer attitude and shove it up his ass.

Ethan is still pissed that I don't want him and that I'm a lesbian. He can be a complete ass sometimes but I refuse to let that get to me. I had asked Ethan for a photo of Spencer, hoping that it would make the search easier for the investigator but Ethan told me he deleted the email containing the picture. I know he's lying, the bastard. That's okay though, I have a great memory of her face and I'm sure I'll be able to describe her accurately. I'm going to have Spencer found and that's all there is to it and fuck anyone who tries to stop me.

I know Ethan thinks I'm crazy for thinking I'm in love with Spencer, maybe I am. I really don't know but what I do know is that I have a strong connection with her, its' definitely a pull that's stronger than pure lust. It's a pull that I want to embrace and not run from. What if Spencer is the one for me and I just let her walk away? So what if I only knew her for a few hours. Why should I care that some people will think my feelings are crazy or unrealistic, or both? I know what I feel and like I said, I'm not going to run anymore, not when I have a real chance feeling those feelings again.

Ashley walked over to the elevators and entered one of the available ones, pushing the button for the 12th floor. It felt like hours before the elevator finally stopped on the desired floor and the doors opened allowing her to exit and take a deep breath.

Within no time Ashley found where she needed to be and knocked on the door, pushing it open at the same time. A middle-ages woman, around forty-five, looked up, greeting Ashley with a friendly smile.

"You must be Miss Davies," she continued smiling. I nodded my head yes, sill a little overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Mr. McBride is expecting you, please go in," she waved her hand in the direction of his office door.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled at the receptionist and walked over to the door, hesitating for a second before gently placing her hand on the knob and turning. The door opened with a soft click and greeted Ashley with a spacious and airy room. His office had a beautiful interior with at least two palm trees and several exotic looking flowers placed throughout the room. Not surprisingly I've seen bigger, especially with the business I'm in, but this is still nice.

Ashley introduced herself, but realized that wasn't really necessary because she could see the recognition in his eyes. She took the seat on the other end of his desk and waited anxiously to begin.

"It's nice to see you Ms. Davies, you probably don't want to hear this but I'm a huge fan of yours." He was a handsome man with a wide, bright smile that went nicely with his deep grey eyes and sandy blonde hair. However, he was right correct in acknowledging that I didn't want to hear this shit right now. I'm trying to find my Spencer, not to meet fans.

"Thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan." Especially fans of the female variety but he doesn't need to know that. Mr. McBride was probably young for this profession, but he certainly was too old for me, plus having a penis is a deal breaker. I would guess he was 26, with a sport's car in the parking garage. You could see he worked out often because his muscled chest bulged against his shirt.

"Okay, now let's talk about the case. Tell me everything you know about this young lady, starting with her name and how you met. Do you mind if I record the session? Everything is confidential." He removed a mini recorder and pad and pencil from his desk drawer.

"Actually, I would prefer if you not audio record it. Although you may not use it for personal gain, I still can't take the chance of the press getting hold of this information. At least not until I've found her."

He nodded and placed the recorder back into the desk drawer. He picked up the pencil, wrote a few things on the pad, and gave me a nod to begin.

"Her name is Spencer Duarte and we met through an escort service. Here's the name and number of her pimp." Ashley pulled out the paper with the information and handed it to him. He took the paper and copied the information onto the pad and handed it back to her.

"She told me she moved to New York a couple of years ago and before that she lived in Los Angeles with her mother and two siblings. But before that she lived in Ohio, where she was born. I don't know the city though and oh…she's a high school drop out." Ashley finished telling him the stuff Spencer told her, including the fact that she has a strict and controlling boyfriend.

Ashley was becoming more anxious because Mr. McBride kept checking her out the entire time. Its not that she wasn't use to it, guys check her out all the time but right now is not the time. She's trying to conduct business and find Spencer. He just looks like he wants to throw me over the desk and fuck me silly. I gave him a hard stare trying to convey to him that he's wasting his time. He looked down, blushing with embarrassment and wrote something else on the pad.

"Do you by any chance have a picture we could use? It makes it a hell of a lot easier." I shook my head no, and looked down at my hands feeling discourage.

"Okay, hold on for a second while I get my sketch artist in here for a description." He picked up his phone and told his assistant to summon a guy named Ted. It wasn't long before Ted walked in the room carrying a sketch pad and pencil case and took a seat next to me.

"Ashley, this is Ted, our sketch artist. Give him a description of Spencer and we'll take it from there." He gave her a reassured smiled.

Ashley closed her eyes and immediately envisioned Spencer's beautiful and angelic face and how she looked when she had her first orgasm. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head for later use and gave him a description of Spencer. Ashley has a smile on her face the entire time she was talking describing her. Ted showed Ashley the finished product after slight modifications were made and immediately wanted to make hundred of copies, framing and hanging them in every single one of her homes. Ashley continued to stare in amazement at the sketch's likeliness of Spencer. Mr. McBride cleared his throat, waking me from my daydream

"So do you have any other information about her? What about her job, you said you called up her pimp?" He leaned across the table and linked his fingers together, "So she's a prostitute?" He asked without any malice or judgment in his voice.

"Uh yeah, she's a prostitute living on the street, or so she says. I really don't know how it all worked out, my manager arranged everything and arranged for us to meet at a secluded hotel. I called her pimp this morning but he wouldn't give me any information. He told me to forget her, that she didn't exist and that I could get hurt if I pursue things." Ashley hesitated before telling him the rest of the horrible story.

"Unfortunately she's addicted to heroin, so maybe you can find her dealer or something. I don't expect she's using the best that you can get out there, because she doesn't have that much money. But you never know, maybe she pays for her drugs with sex. I didn't ask." Ashley looked down again, this time feeling worse than she did before starting the story.

"Are you sure you want to find this girl? Because I promise you there are so many other beautiful girls around this country who would love to be with you without being a prostitute and a junkie."

I'm starting the boil inside, pissed that he has such a small, closed mind.

"How about you stick to finding Spencer and save your judgment and opinion for someone who wants to hear it." The look on his face tells me he understands what I just said.

"Sorry again, you're right. Okay a few things to know, be prepared for this to last a while, finding this girl will be difficult due to the fact she lives on the street. There is a big chance we won't even find her. She lives in the underworld, where different rules apply. Besides, she may have given you a phony name."

"No, I'm positive that's her name. I know there is a chance I'm not going to find her but I'm hoping that my case boost your success rate to 91." I smiled trying to reassure him.

"Alright that settles it then. I'll be handling your case personally so you'll be hearing from me often. In the meanwhile, complete these forms and hand them to my assistant Maris on your way out." He hands me a stapled stack of papers.

"I promise you Miss Davies, we will do our best to find her. But if we're unable to pinpoint her whereabouts within two months, we'll suspend the search but keep the case open. Otherwise it'll be a waste of your money."

"I understand Mr. McBride. I'm sure we'll find her one way or the other." Ashley stood, turning towards the door.

"I have one last question for you Miss Davies." I turned back around to face Mr. McBride.

"You really love this girl, don't you? It's not just about the sex?" I thought about what he said for minute. I think I am in love with Spencer. I think I fell in love with her the minute I opened the penthouse door and stared right into those eyes.

"I don't know if I love her, Mr. McBride. All I know is that she made me feel more alive and special than anyone I know, besides my dad. She also showed in the brief time we were together how wonderful my life is and how I take everything for granted. She did all of this in one night and I feel as if I must do the same for her, change her life for the better as she did mine."

"Thank you for that honest answer, Miss Davies. Please know that your secrets are safe with me. The press will not hear about any of this unless you speak of our arrangement. We never make any comments."

I smiled, "Thank you. Thank you for helping me."

I shook his hand and walk out the door, taking a seat in the waiting area. I read and signed the required forms and handed them to Maris, who smiled and told me good luck. All I could do now is sit and wait for the phone call that could change my life, the phone call letting me know they've located my girl.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight****: We need to stop**

_**(**__**Ashley's pov)**_

I watched the caller ID display 'McBride' on the screen and nearly had a heart attack right here in the studio. My cell began to ring as I was walking into the recording booth to lay down some additional tracks for my new CD. I continued to stare at the phone before finally getting the courage to answer after the 5th ring. This could be the day I find out whether they've found Spencer. It's been at lest 2 months since I've hired the agency but they haven't been successful at tracking her down.

"He…hello?" I really need a Xanax for my anxiety right now. I'm excited, nervous and anxious all at the same time.

"Hello, Ms Davies. I'm sorry to bother you, but I think we need to talk about your case." I could hear that he wasn't bringing me any good news today about Spencer.

"What do you mean? Did you find her? Please let her be alive, I don't know what I would do if she's dead." I meant every word of it. Every since the night I met Spencer I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't even make myself have sex or kiss any other women, I only want to be with Spencer. I just have a strong feeling that she is the one. I've had dreams about a possible future with her and everything. It may be a long shot and pure fantasy but I have to take that risk regardless if she wants me or not. If anything I could help her get out of that lifestyle, I would be completely satisfied if I could just do that.

"Ashley…," I began to sweat when he used my first name because he never uses my first name.

"In the 2 months I've been looking for Ms. Duarte, I haven't been able to locate her whereabouts so unfortunately I can't tell you if she's dead or alive." He sounded a bit dejected by the fact that he was unable to fulfill her services.

"So what do you suggest I do next?" I've paid the agency over 15,000 dollars so far for this search and I'm prepared to pay much more than that. I will do whatever it takes to track down Spencer.

"Well uh…I think we need to stop searching for her. At the moment we don't even know if she's alive, mainly because the rival gangs are heating up their battles and she's dating one of the ring leaders. Anything could have happened to her at this point. Another reason it may do us good to stop the search is the fact that the last time I spoke with her pimp, he told me she no longer worked for him. He didn't give me any additional information on her." He signed wearily into the phone, just as exasperated with this search as I am.

"She stopped working there? That means that she finally left her boyfriend and that gang of his and moved on from that world, right?" Ashley asked, hoping that she was correct in her assumption. She prayed silently that that was the reason and only reason she no longer works for her pimp.

In the last two months Mr. McBride had called me on several occasions letting me know that he maybe had found Spencer. But every single time it turned out to be the wrong blonde junkie she was paying them to find.

Lately I've been wondering if the angel that I had in my mind still existed because I knew that a lot could happen to someone within two months time, especially living on the streets. This is why I'm working on a new album before I was required to by my label. I decided to donate all of my royalties from this album to a charity that helps runaways that live in the streets. It was the last thing I could do for Spencer, hoping that somehow the money will get to her. Naïve to think she may be a recipient of the money but I know it will help a lot of teenagers from selling their bodies and souls to survive.

"Ms. Davies, I don't why she quit her job," Mr. McBride signed again into the phone, "I wish I could give you more information, but like I told you before we started, it's hard to find someone in that world if they don't want to be found. Look I know this is hard for you but at this time, we have searched almost every nook and cranny and have found nothing. It's just better to stop searching for her."

I was silent on the other end of the phone, trying to get my thoughts in order and deal with what he's telling me. He wants me to give up looking for Spencer and I don't know if I can do that but I don't have any other options to pursue. I just needed to think things through.

"I understand what you're telling me Mr. McBride, I just don't think I can do it." My voice broke as the tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"I promise to call you right away if we receive any new information on Spencer. The good thing I guess you can take from this is the fact that no hospitals or police stations were familiar with her picture. Ashley, I know you may not want to hear this again, but I think it's better if you let Spencer go and start concentrating on your career and your own life. If it's meant to be for you and Spencer, everything will work out."

I wanted so much to scream out that I couldn't stop searching for my girl. I knew he was right that if Spencer and I were meant to be we would find a way to be together again but I really didn't want to hear that shit right now. I just needed to see Spencer again, even if it's only to make sure she's alive and okay.

"Thank you for everything. Please make sure you call me if you hear anything. Thanks again for calling." This doesn't feel good at all because I knew from this day forward I needed to let go of the girl I think may be the one for me. How the hell am I supposed to do that?

"You're welcome Miss Davies, and good luck with you new album!" Mr. McBride disconnected the call, leaving me with my thoughts of despair. As soon as I flipped my phone shut, Ethan comes storming into the room with a look of utter confusion on his face. He can be such a prick sometimes.

"Ashley, what the hell were you doing? You know that when we have a studio rented for only a few hours you shouldn't take any personal phone calls. You have an assistant to answer your calls for you," he said with a harsh voice. Like I said, he's a real prick.

"It was the investigator on Spencer's case, you asshole, so I needed to answer the phone! You know that his phone calls are more important than the studio Ethan, at least right now. Money isn't everything you know! Love is, and if he has news about my girl I'm always going to answer his calls and get the information I'm paying him for," I answered back with a tone that could cut glass.

"So what did he told you this time, that he found another blonde hooker for you with needles sticking out of her arms? Maybe another knocked up girl with lots of different diseases?" he smirked.

I knew Ethan didn't like that I had fallen for a hooker and was all too happy that I still hadn't found her. He would rather have me in the magazines fucking an underage girl than with a blonde hooker who lived on the streets.

"NO, you prick!" I can feel that my eyes begin to water, "Mr. McBride told me that it is better that we stop searching for her, because it's been already two months and we still haven't find anything new about her. He said that I should try to move on with my life."

I see Ethan smiling, but it didn't bother me at all. If he wasn't one of the best music producers out there I would probably fire his ass already. But I needed him and he needed me, so we both had to stick together regardless of how much we disliked each other most of the times.

"It's about damn time he stopped wasting your money and I think he's right. I think it will be good for you to get your life back and start dating girls again. You know the fans love to see more pictures of you in the magazines and it will be good for the next tour if you're going to start fucking you groupies again." I looked at him with what could only be described as confusion on my face.

He noticed my confusion and explained further, "If they know that you're fucking your groupies again they would probably want to pay more money to get tickets hoping that they will end up in your bed," he explained with an evil smile on his face.

I just stared at him because I didn't know how to deal with everything right now but I knew for sure that I didn't feel like working today or dealing with Ethan. He was really pissing me off and I needed to release some steam.

"I'm out for today." I began walking towards the exit before Ethan stopped me by grabbing hold to my arm.

"You're what? We have two songs to finish today and you know we have a deadline Ashley. We have to bring this album ready for release in 4 months!" He's now yelling at me with bulges in his neck.

I ripped my arm from his firm grasp, "So fucking what Ethan?! If I stay the rest of the day here with you there isn't going to be a perfect song because I have too much anger boiling inside me. Just give me the day off and I promise we won't leave the studio tomorrow before we have 4 songs recorded." I really didn't care what he said, I was out of here.

"Shit Ashley!" he ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing with his disgust at the moment, "fine, but I don't wanna hear any excuses from you tomorrow. We need to finish this album on time and we're already delayed because of your obsession with finding Spencer."

"You're a real prick Ethan. I'll be back tomorrow on time and ready to work," Ashley slipped on her shades and headed out the door.

--

I went to some local bar around the corner of the studio. Hoping to get a good drink and maybe even get wasted, because I really couldn't think about never seeing my girl again. With all the money I have, I still couldn't be with the one person who made me feel alive and special. I couldn't even find her to tell her how she helped me. All I could hope for is that she's okay and not lying dead somewhere in the streets hoping to be found instead of decaying somewhere people will never find her.

The moment I thought that she could be dead, vomit threatened to make its way out of my stomach. It was probably the nine shots of tequila I indulged in thanking the liquor Gods that I didn't get ID'd. Hell I'll be 21 in a year and a half, so why fuck with me when it's not necessary, plus I'm a good fucking customer here.

At the moment I was sitting at the bar with my face flat on the bar almost falling asleep until I hear a beautiful voice asking me if I was alright. I looked up and my eyes locked with beautiful blue eyes right in front of me leaning behind the bar. "Spencer? Is that you sweetie?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice.

The blue eyed lady giggled and shook her head no, "I think you've drank enough for tonight rock star, it's time for you to go home," she said with a big toothy smile. How can this woman not be Spencer? She looked so much like her, blonde hair, blue eyes, same height only she wasn't as skinny as Spencer and from what I could tell so far, she didn't look like a druggie.

"Okay, I'll stop but first I want to know your name." I stared intensely into her eyes, secretly hoping she's playing a trick on me and it's really Spencer.

"Are you flirting with me?" the blonde asked me with a smile on my face.

"That depends on whether you want me to flirt with you. Or are you some straight girl who is looking for a one night stand, preferably with a girl?" I try to raise my eyebrow to convey sexiness, but it isn't working like I wanted it to be.

The blonde smiled and tilted her head, looking to be debating internally on whether she should share her name with me. My goodness, she even has Spencer's mannerisms.

"The name is April Carlin."

I stammered a bit but recovered enough to give her a bright smile and respond to her, "Well it's nice to meet you April. So when does your shift end?" This time I'm really laying on the flirting because I need a warm body tonight to take my mind off of Spencer and not being able to find her.

"In about 2 hours, but I can probably leave sooner if you want?" She gives me a smile, the only way my Spencer can smile. I know that this girl wasn't my Spencer, she looked a lot like her, but she wasn't her. But like Mr. McBride and Ethan said, it was time to move on and forget about my Spencer. So if I couldn't have her, I just needed to settle with a girl who looked awfully like her. It may be wrong, but people do what they have to do to get by.

"Cool, give me another shot and I'll wait for you to get off." Ashley gave April one of her signature seductive smiles clearly letting her no that the pun was indeed intended.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****: She made me feel alive again**

_**(**__**Spencer's pov)**_

It's been two months since Ashley and I spent the night together. Two months since I've seen those beautiful chocolate colored eyes. Since that night my life has changed drastically and it's mainly because I'm now CLEAN. Yep, you heard me right I'm off the heroine after going through the some of the most horrible weeks of my life. Needless to say, I'm forever grateful for what Mitch has done for me.

I'm not going to go into any details about how everything went because it was like living in hell. Throughout the entire detox all I thought about was the baby and Ashley, because without those two and of course Mitch, I wouldn't have been able to get through it. Dion also tried to help me along the way but I wasn't getting clean for him, I was getting clean mainly because I want to become the mother that my baby can be proud of and that she deserves.

The day that I told Mitch I was pregnant he has been my biggest supporter and became the greatest friend that anyone could ask for. He didn't only want to help me get clean he wanted to be a pseudo grandfather or godfather to my child. He even volunteered to be the permanent babysitter and help with medical bills and any other financial assistance I may need. Of course in return, I would have to take on more than one client a night. Mitch really was my savior and the greatest "father" and friend I had in my life at the moment.

As for Ashley, I also want her to be proud of me and maybe even love me someday. A day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about her. Her touch, her smile, and those eyes are a constant in my mind. I knew, rather hoped, that I would see her again despite the danger she could be in from Dion. The only thing I could do now was to wait and try to go on with my life.

--

Two weeks ago, something felt wrong with the baby and of course Mitch helped me out. We couldn't go to the hospital because he was scared that child protective services would intervene and cause trouble for me. Thankfully Mitch knows a lot of people and was able to get one of his girls who is studying something medicine to examine me.

I was happy that she was from the same environment and didn't judge me. She gave me some medicine for the pain and after a full examination which was pretty thorough considering we were in a room in Mitch's house. She told me that the baby was still alive, but she couldn't completely confirm if it was going to be healthy because of all the drugs and alcohol I had consumed so far throughout my pregnancy. The baby could probably get grow retardation or other problems but there was also a chance that I was going to lose the baby. I should be lucky that I quit heroine because a worse effect than grow retardation was that my child could be born a junkie and it could take months to get that shit out of her system. So at the moment, the only thing I could do was pray for the health of my baby and hope that I won't miscarriage.

In the meantime Dion was surprisingly still being great with me, we didn't had sex often but only because he was scared to hurt the baby. He even kept his promise to not drink and to decrease his drug use. With his not being high all the time, the beatings he use to give me decreased significantly. More shocking was the fact that he was really excited about becoming a father. I still can't believe how much he has changed.

--

As per my normal routine after I kicked my habit, I make my way over to Mitch's place to just hang out and talk about everything and nothing and watch some TV. This is part of our evening ritual that we cherish and it keeps me from getting lonely because lately Dion hasn't been home that much. For a few weeks now the streets surrounding us has became increasingly violent and unsafe for a lot of people, including me. This is why I'm constantly at Mitch's because Dion knows for certain that his girl and baby will be safe. The battles are all because the main BOSS or gang leader was killed and every other gang leader, like Dion, is trying to replace his spot for becoming the new BOSS of the underworld.

To explain it clearly, envision the food chain: you have me, a person or a "ghost" who lives on the streets. Above me you have Dion the leader of the gang to which I belong. Now that the BOSS has died, somebody else wants/needs to fulfill his position and that person is going have a lot power. So you can understand why at the moment many gang wars are going on.

--

"So how are you feeling today pumpkin?" Mitch asked me while sitting on the couch watching some show on TV.

"I feel fine, except for the continuous morning sickness and the indigestion," I responded while rubbing my belly.

"What about your urges? Are you still having them?"

"No, it's a lot easier now. The only time I really get the urge is after a night of dreaming about shooting up but I read that that's normal for recovering addicts."

"I'm happy to hear that. And again I'm sorry for giving it to you in the first place," he says while giving me a guilty smile.

"It's okay. You didn't make me snort coke up my nose or shoot heroine up my veins. To be honest, sometimes I miss it, but I know that I have made the right decision. I even feel better in my skin," I laugh.

"That's good to hear and thank you for not hating me."

"I could never hate you Mitch. Everything that I've done, I've done on my own accord and no one has forced me to stay a hooker or a druggie." I give him a reassuring smile.

"So how is Dion dealing with everything? Has he won any of his street fights?"

What he's referring to is the gang wars that are going on. The wars or fights on the streets aren't that big, they are mostly to scare people. The real fights however, are in the ring, and those do count. The more you win, the more people will respect you and gives you a better chance at becoming the new Boss.

"Dion is doing fine. He's won 3 out of the 5 fights he's been in. I think he's pretty good and the best part? He's so tired after a fight that we go right to bed and he doesn't bother me for sex." I smile as I leaned over to grab a chip from the bowl on the coffee table.

Mitch begins to laugh, "You know, most couples love to have sex. You know that right?" he rises an eyebrow but I know he is just playing with me. He's one of the few people who know that I'm not in love with Dion and that I'm gay. He also knows I have major feelings for a certain sexy rock star.

"Yeah, I know but we're not like most couples," I frowned knowing that I was really missing out on life.

"That's true," he says popping another chip into his mouth.

--

'_Ashley Davies h__as been again spotted in the some local club after being away for a month. Without any comment or reason for her absence she's been back and the girls are again hanging all around and on her. Let's hope that the blonde girl she's been seen taking home on more than one occasion is not an adolescent so that she avoids another statutory rape lawsuit. This is E! News. Please visit our website for more celebrity news.'_

When I heard the name Ashley Davies, my eyes shot directly to the television. Although I haven't seen her since that night, she still takes my breath away.

I got a little jealous when I heard that she was with another blonde, but what did I expect? That the famous rock star will wait for me forever and date a hooker/ex-junkie who was also pregnant? She can get almost any beautiful girl she wants, so why would she choice someone like me?

I couldn't see the blonde's face, but somehow I had a feeling that I knew her. I know that sounds crazy but I just have that feeling of familiarity. She looked like the old me from behind. But I couldn't really see her face clear because she only appeared for a few seconds on the screen.

I feel Mitch staring at me. He's probably waiting for my reaction to seeing Ashley after all this time. "Neither she nor Mr. McBride have called lately. I think they finally got the message that you didn't want to be found." Mitch stared at me with more intensity in his eyes as if he's trying to gauge my emotions.

My heart dropped into my stomach at Mitch's words. I was really disappointed that she didn't call for me anymore. The first two weeks after our night she and whomever she hired called Mitch at least twice a day and it felt great that she wanted to see me again. But I couldn't see her, I didn't know how I would react and I knew that nothing could ever happen between us so it was better to stay on the down low.

"Thanks for letting me know, but I really don't care about what or _who_ she's doing." I hoping to convince Mitch that I was over her, but he saw right through me.

"You can say whatever you want about not caring, but I know that you care deeply about that girl. I would bet my life that when you saw Ashley with that other girl you became jealous. Am I right?" he asked with a cute smirk.

It's scary how well Mitch knows me, but it also feels good that somebody knew what was going on inside my head. It's just that sometimes I wish I could keep my emotions to myself and that I wasn't an open book.

"Okay, I got jealous but there's nothing I can do about it," Spencer ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "I'll soon have my own family and to be honest I think it's good that Ashley is starting to move on and is dating other girls again. She deserves happiness and not hooking up with hookers the whole time." To bad her finding happiness is killing me inside.

Mitch looks at me with amazement, "You're really amazing you know that? But remember, you also deserves happiness", he places his hand on my arm and rubs it gently.

"Thanks," I began to blush, "but I don't think I'll ever experience happiness again. Everyone that I cared about or who made me happy has left me or died. So I think it's good to say that God doesn't want me to experience happiness. Why would he otherwise give me this life that isn't at all colorful?" Exhausted with the different emotions surging in me, I get up to leave, "I think it's time for me to be getting home before Dion starts worrying about me and where I am."

He stands up with me and grabs my shoulder, turning me toward him, "Come on Spence, you need to stop walking away every time we get into something deep. You need to understand that despite how bad you think you're life is right now that everything will get better. It may not be right away but look at you. You're not the same girl you were two months ago. You're not that junkie who couldn't live without her heroin hit. You're going to be a mother and hopefully give birth to a beautiful healthy baby." He placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up to meet his eyes.

"Like you said, you're about to have a family with you, Dion and the baby. And you're still young," he shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts and meet my eyes again, "Spence, the rest of your life is still ahead of you and I doubt you'll be a hooker for much longer," he pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

He was right, I have changed a lot in the past two months and it was all because of that one brown haired, chocolate eyed girl. She opened my eyes and let me experience love, she made me feel alive again. She made me wanna be a better person for my child and for myself.

"You're right, I'm not the same girl anymore," I pulled away from his embrace, "Thanks for the talk but I really need to get home because I don't feel like dealing with Dion tonight if I miss my curfew." He nodded and helped me with my sweater.

"Be careful out there." Those are always the last words I hear whenever I leave his presence. I nodded and smiled as I steeped outside and closed the door, bracing myself for the dangerous walk home.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten****: Forever in my memory**

_**(**__**Spencer's pov)**_

**2**** Months Later **

I brought little Kei over to Grandpa Mitch's so that he can babysit her during the time that I'm working. Last month I gave birth to the most beautiful little girl I could have ever imagined. Dion and I named her Kei, after his Hawaiian Grandmother Hakeia. Since the birth of our daughter, Dion had been the greatest Dad. He was great throughout my pregnancy, always by my side whenever he had the time. He didn't even make me have sex with him every night like before he found out about the pregnancy. It was more like twice a week as long as I sucked him off on the other nights.

To be honest, I actually wanted to have sex with Dion but only because my hormones were out of whack and he was there. He doesn't allow me to have sex toys so I used him as my human dildo and he never had a problem with it. Now that Kei is here, we're back to our normal pattern of fucking every night. I held him off as long as I could but by the 2nd week after the birth, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I make him use a condom now and he wasn't too happy when I told him what I wanted but as soon as I take him into my mouth, he shuts up every time.

About three week after the birth, I started working for Mitch again but only because we really needed the money. Clothes, diapers, and baby formula are not cheap so I needed to get back to work. Mitch, as expected, welcomed me back with open arms.

Mitch was the greatest grandfather for Kei and always took care of her when I needed to work. When I gave birth to her, he was right by my side holding my hand. Dion unfortunately was protecting the family against another gang so that I could give birth peacefully. The last couple of months of my pregnancy were hard on Dion and me, especially since the fights between the warring gangs were becoming more intense and deadly.

Once the word on the street spread that I was caring Dion's child, my life was threatened on a regular basis. I was even targeted for a kidnapping but luckily Dion and his brother showed up just in time to protect me. That was the first time I ever saw someone being shot. Since then, he has been the greatest sweetheart towards me and is always making sure we're taken care of. On nights when he's not high or drunk, he actually gets up whenever Kei cries out in the middle of the night. I could have easily fallen in love with him during this time but my heart is already full with two very special people in my life.

--

After "work" I returned to Mitch's to pick up Kei. Upon entering the house with the key Mitch gave me, I find Mitch sitting on the couch with little Kei in his arm sleeping.

"Has my cute little girl been good tonight?" I asked Mitch who looks up from the TV with a weary but happy smile.

"She has been the sweetest little angel. She finished all her food and didn't cry all a bit the entire time you were gone."

I look down at my sleeping girl and lean in to give her a kiss on her forehead. Kei begins to wake up slowly and I can't help but feel proud of the little creature I brought into this world.

"She is so gorgeous and sweet Spence, you should be proud of yourself. She is a spitting image of you"

And he was right, Kei definitely looked more like me than Dion. She had blonde hair with big beautiful blue eyes and the Carlin smile. She was still so innocent and I promised myself that I would protect her even if it meant giving my life to do it. Kei was the reason why I tried to stop my addiction to heroin and it wasn't east. I can't say that I stopped using it altogether but I try to use less now that I'm breastfeeding Kei. I don't want her to get any of this stuff inside her beautiful clean body because babies can become addicted as well. It's a wonder she wasn't born with drugs in her system but thankfully, she was clean.

"Thank you Mitch. I know how lucky I am to have such a healthy little girl in a environment like this, given what I've done to my body," Spencer looks sadly upon her little girl still nestled in the crook of Mitch's arm. She reaches out and brushes a piece of stray hair out of Kei's face. She definitely looks like a little angel.

"So how was work tonight?" Mitch asked while starting to rock Kei gently back and forth to stop her stirring in her sleep.

"Boring as usual, it was some young boy whose dad paid for him to lose his virginity all so that he could be proud of his son. That kid really had no clue to what he was doing in bed. It took so long for him to get erect that my jaw started popping from the constant sucking. And when he finally touched my bare breast he almost came right away. Really, this kid was hopeless. I promise that if I have a son in the future, he will not be a bumbling fool with the girls." Mitch gave me a knowing look as I described my night.

"I know there are plenty of girls and guys who are turned on when they touch your breast." Mitch smiled, probably remembering the few times we fucked. It was mostly in the beginning but it stopped after I became Dion's girlfriend.

I smiled, "yeah, I know. But none of them could ever make me feel like she did." I can't believe I still get teary eyed thinking about her.

"You mean Ashley, right?" He asked with a soft voice hoping that I wouldn't get mad at his probing.

"Yeah, Ashley," I looked away not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes, "I know I should forget about her Mitch, you've told me that a million times, but I just can't. Every time I feel Kei sucking my breast gently, I think of Ashley. I know it's normal to feel sensation so that's not a problem for me but I just feel so, so….God Mitch, that night will be burned into my memory forever." Why try to explain something I don't understand myself. One night with a woman and she has taken up permanent residence in my mind and under my skin.

"I know that you think you love that girl but it's probably better this way, she has already moved on with her life. Also, just so you know, her album is dedicated to you and it's already is number one on the charts. I read somewhere that she's dating some blonde chick." Mitch stopped and looked worried for a moment, "Shit, I have to stop reading those fucking celebrity mags in the checkout aisle," he chuckled.

Once again I felt a strong sense of jealousy when Mitch mentioned Ashley and her dating a new girl. I shouldn't feel that way given I'm dating and fucking Dion but it still hurts to hear that she has moved on without me. I'm angry because I'm not the one she's kissing and making love to. I'm not the one staring lovingly in those chocolate brown eyes of her. I'm not the one she gazing lovingly at. I felt a deep and binding connection with her that night and although I don't regret the choices I've made since then, I really miss her. I know its better this way because of Dion's jealousy but I need her so bad.

Every time Dion and I have sex, she's all that's on my mind. That's the only way I can enjoy myself, by thinking that's she's the one making love to me, she's the one thrusting in and out of me, that she's the one holding me after one of my hard, intense orgasms. It's never her. It's always Dion I wake up to. It's always Dion that I'm kissing and fucking but never making love to. It's always Dion.

I pick little Kei up from Mitch's lap and give my little girl a big hug and a kiss before placing her gently in her stroller as not to wake her up. "Come on pumpkin let's get home before daddy starts worrying about us."

"Be careful Spence and watch your back," Mitch warned.

"I will." I gave Mitch a kiss on his check and walked out the door with thoughts of Ashley still lingering in my mind.

--

It was close to midnight when I left Mitch's house and very dark on this moonless night. After Mitch warned me again about being careful, it only made me feel more scared. Mitch only lived 15 minutes away from my street and I've never really been scared to walk these streets alone but tonight it felt different. I don't know if it was the weather or if it was just a bad feeling. I just felt that something wasn't right.

I took my usual shortcut through a semi dark alley when I suddenly see creepy shadows on the walls. I was absolutely sure that they weren't from me or Kei's stroller. I turned around to look behind me but it was too dark to really see if anyone was there. I cursed myself silently for being so stupid to take my shortcut this late at night, especially with the baby with me.

I tried to walk faster but that wasn't easy with a stroller and all of Kei's stuff in my backpack and my other hand sharing a stroller handle and a bag. The hair on the back of my neck is now standing at alert as I hear several footsteps behind me. The footsteps stop as I stop dead in my tracks. I turn slowly around to face whoever is following me.

"Hello, is any somebody there?" I asked, holding my breath and relieved I didn't get a response, "Hello?" I see one of the shadows move causing me to turn and start running with the stroller at a pace I didn't know I could muster. Kei begins to cry because of the turbulence she's feeling as a result of my running down a dark alley.

"Shhh, please be quite sweetie. Mommy needs you to be quite now." I soothe Kei with my soft mommy voice hoping that she understands me, but who I'm I kidding. One month old babies don't understand when they need to be quite. Before I can get out of the alley, I feel a hard thud against the back of my head and fall to the ground. Kei, wrapped tightly in her stroller, begins to cry louder and louder.


	12. Chapter 11

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL DEAL WITH DETAILED RAPE!! (NC/17)**

**Chapter Eleven****: Alone in the Dark**

_**(**__**Spencer's pov)**_

_**Previously on SONY**_

_I tried to walk faster but that wasn't easy with a stroller and all of Kei's stuff in my backpack and my other hand sharing a stroller handle and a bag. The hair on the back of my neck is now standing at alert as I hear several footsteps behind me. The footsteps stop as I stop dead in my tracks. I turn slowly around to face whoever is following me._

_"Hello, is any somebody there?" I asked, holding my breath and relieved I didn't get a response, "Hello?" I see one of the shadows move causing me to turn and start running with the stroller at a pace I didn't know I could muster. Kei begins to cry because of the turbulence she's feeling as a result of my running down a dark alley._

_"Shhh, please be quite sweetie. Mommy needs you to be quite now." I soothe Kei with my soft mommy voice hoping that she understands me, but who I'm I kidding. One month old babies don't understand when they need to be quite. Before I can get out of the alley, I feel a hard thud against the back of my head and fall to the ground. Kei, wrapped tightly in her stroller, begins to cry louder and louder._

--

"Hello gorgeous." I hear a voice coming out of the dark along with a figure coming out of the shadows. I recognize his face immediately as the same guy that I fucked earlier tonight. The one that was so terrible in bed.

Kei starts crying louder so I bend down to pick her up and bring her closer to me, hoping to calm her down. As gently as I rock her, it isn't working and she continues to get louder and louder. She probably senses that her mother is scared for their lives. I try calming down and it must have worked because she's no longer wailing at the top of her lungs. I hold her closer to my body as I eye the kid, wondering what he's up to.

"What do you want?" I asked the creepy shadow men.

"I want you and that little girl of yours. I know who you are slut. You're that gorgeous little girlfriend of Dion that had his baby last month." He said with a voice that could kill the dead.

Although impossible, I try to pull Kei closer to my body, "You will never lay a hand on my little girl." I yell back with much more force than what I actually felt. Why was I so stupid as to walk in the fucking alley this late at night? What the hell is wrong with me?!

"We'll see about that." He signaled his hand toward his two goons who soon appeared from the shadows. I suddenly felt that my life along with my daughter's is going to end tonight.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but please leave my baby out of this!" I try pleading with him, hoping he would take pity on me and leave us alone.

"I already had you tonight, remember? I wouldn't mind fucking you again but don't think I'm going to leave your little girl alone. Dion knows the code of the street. All friends and relative are equal prey. You should have kept his fuckin' sperm out of you and we probably wouldn't be having this conversation."

He took a step closer to me, "You see, Spencer, I requested you personally. I wanted to see what was so fuckin' special about you. Why Dion dumped my fuckin sister for a drugged out hooker. You do have some good pussy and I plan on getting in it again. And who knows, maybe some virgin pussy too. They fuck babies all the time in Africa." He and his goons start laughing, the sick perverted fucks.

I would rather kill my own child than have her abused and tortured to death. At this point I had no other choice then to drug my own daughter regardless of how hard it's going to be. I won't give her a lot, just enough to drug her heavily without risk of an overdose. I reached into my pocket and rummaged around a bit until my fingers found what I was looking for. I pulled a small packet out and lifted it to Kei's mouth. I cried silently as I opened her mouth and try to fed her the contents of the packet. She was resistant at first but after it dissolved on her tongue, she just cried louder due to the bitter taste.

The guys saw what I was doing and tried to stop me, but they were too late. Kei had already swallowed. In about 20 minutes she would be completely out and unaware of anything that could possibly be happening to her.

One guy tried to get Kei away from me but I wasn't giving in that easily, I date a guy just like them. I've learned how to fight, even with a baby in my arms. But fighting two guys was too much for me to handle. One of the goons grabbed me from behind, while the other took Kei from my arms. The goon holding me from behind threw me hard against the wall causing something to crack, or at least felt like it. I looked up searching for my little girl and saw her still being cradles in the arms of the goon that took her from me. I could tell he was playing with her and by the way she was moving she would be asleep soon. I smiled a little knowing that she would be completely out of it if he tried anything with her and she wouldn't feel a thing.

"Why are you smiling bitch?" The other goon lashed out at me as I felt a hard smack in my stomach followed by one to my face.

"Because whatever you are planning to do with my girl, I know you'll get punished for it. Trust me." I taunted right before I spit right in his face.

"You think that's funny?" I felt his fist connect with my eye as he grabbed me by the hair throwing me back on the ground. I landed hard on my stomach, unable to move due to the pain soaring through my back.

The goon holding my little girl walked towards us and handed her to the man who had just attacked me. Ha, man my ass!

"Tonight was great, but do you know what I really want? I want to fuck you in the ass. I want you to come with me so that we can spread our seed together. I want to fuck you so hard that you scream out my name and I want to have a gorgeous little kid with you, just like you have with Dion. And if you don't comply I'll kill your little girl and maybe finger fuck her first just to let her know what her future holds for her if she stays alive." He heavily breathed right in my ear.

I knew from the moment that the guy pulled out his knife I had no choice in what was going to happen tonight. Three men were surrounding me, plus my little girl was involved. I could feel my whole body hurting and I never needed my heroin fix as much as right know.

"Alright, I'll do it! But you need to promise me that you aren't going to kill my girl."

I really wanted a shot of heroin but I knew that if I got a hit now, that I would probably get addicted again and I couldn't do that to Kei. She already lived in a bad environment with a junkie as a dad and a hooker for a mother. She doesn't need any additional strikes against her.

"It's a deal, but you need to call my name when you are coming. It's Aiden by the way."

--

One of Aiden buddies pulled me up from the ground as Aiden moved in behind me and took my hips in his hands. He turned me around so that we're face to face. He pulled me in close to him and I could feel the strain in his pants oh his already hard cock pressed against my abdomen. This time it seems he can get hard in no time as I silently recall everything that happened between us less than an hour ago.

The rain has tampered off a bit but is still streaming down the both of our bodies. Aiden roughly turned me around with my back pressed against his hard body. He pressed harder into me and ran his hands all up and down the front of my body, stopping to cup my breasts and give my nipples a slight pinch. I cried out as the pain from my nipples soared throughout my body. My breast are still sensitive because I breastfeed and squeezing them even a little causes intense pain.

Aiden turned me to face him again and started kissing me fully on my mouth. He grabbed my ass cheeks in his hands while grinding his dick into me, hoping I would grind back. He reached down and pulled my dress up over my head, leaving me standing naked out in the rain and against a cold, wet wall.

Aiden pulled off his shirt and moved his hands towards his belt buckle. With urgency, he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, letting them fall to his feet. His hard cock had already emerged from his boxers and was waiting for me, soaked with the rain. He was the same size as earlier, but harder. He was at least 8 inches and pretty thick. He filled me up earlier so I know that I'm going to definitely feel him inside me.

Aiden threw me to the muddy ground, and stuck his filthy dick in my mouth. "Suck it hard bitch," he yelled and smacked me again in the face.

I sucked it like the pro I am. I ran my tongue up and down his cock and around his cock head. He had my head in his hands and was holding me to him urging me to take it deeper and to move faster. I could tell by his grunts and the increased speed of the thrust in my mouth that he was getting close. Just before I thought he was about to cum in my mouth, Aiden pushed me away and told me to stand up.

I couldn't get up because of the pain so his buddy helped me up by grabbing me under my shoulders. He turned me around and bent me over in front of Aiden, just like you would a rag doll. I used my hands to hold myself up against the wall as Aiden moved my legs further apart with his legs, placing his dick against my entrance. He ran one hand down my back while the other held on to my hip making sure that I wouldn't move away or collapse again. He rubbed my back and smacked my ass hard a few times just to make sure he had settled down enough to start back up.

He ran his hand down my back one more time and grabbed his dick, ramming it into me hard. I screamed out, grimacing at the pain radiating throughout my body as he thrust into my dry pussy. He thrust his hard dick into me again and again.

I knew that I needed for one of us to cum quickly, because I hadn't the strength to keep this going. I closed my eyes and thought of my beautiful brunette and how gorgeous she looked. This visualization helped because I could feel myself becoming wetter with each thrust. I tried to imagine that it was Ashley thrusting her long, thick strap-on inside of me. I started pushing my hips back into the dick, making it go deeper and deeper into me, moaning as I started playing with my enlarged clit.

I closed my eyes tighter and in my mind I saw Ashley coming hard screaming out my name, telling me how beautiful I am and how much she loves fucking me. It turned me on so much that my orgasm hit me like a slap to the face. I reached back and grabbed Ashley's hips holding her deep in me as my orgasm took over my body. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled back on it and started thrusting in me harder and faster. I screamed out over and over for her not to stop and to keep fucking me as my orgasm continued to wash over my body. Ashley felt herself getting close to coming and pulled out of my soaked wet pussy. I felt her rub the dildo up and down my opening, hitting my clit and pulling it up to rub against my anus.

I was now moaning louder and thrusting my hips backwards, wanting her in me again, needing her deep inside me again. Ashley moved her dildo up and pushed it hard into my ass. I felt my anus tear open, causing my eyes to water. I opened my eyes again and remembered that it wasn't Ashley fucking me. It was a total stranger fucking me hard without any emotion and I was screaming and moaning for him to fuck me harder, crying at the same time. Feeling guilt and shame wash over me for betraying Ashley and Dion for actually having orgasms while being raped in a dark, dirty alley.

I started to cry harder as Aiden kept ramming his cock deep into my ass. I could feel the rain running down my crack each time he pushed in and pulled out. He reached around and pushed two fingers into my pussy, trying to intensify the fucking he was giving me. I pushed back into Aiden, wanting him to go even deeper and to fuck me harder, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

Soon he was coming deep in my ass. He held on to my hips with one hand and my hair with the other, pulling my head back so he could hear me moaning and screaming out his name. He thrust one last time deep into my ass and held himself there, coming for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled out with a loud pop and turned me around to face him, ramming his cock deep into my pussy and pulling my body closer to his. He continued to thrust into me, kissing me passionately.

He lifted my legs off the ground and wrapped them around his waist. He pushed me against the wall, using it as leverage as he fucked me with everything he had. I jumped up and down on his dick, letting the feelings overcome me. Letting all of the emotions wash over me and get carried away by the rain that was washing away my tears. We fucked each other hard for some minutes before he started cumming inside me, making sure I had all of his sperm inside of me to make his child. I held on to him tighter as another orgasm surged through my body.

When he finished coming inside me, he rammed his cock deep a few more times and finally pulled out of me. He threw me back against the wall again with a hard push and I collapsed naked on the ground with the rain pouring down on my already soaked and quivering body.

He bent down to my ear and whispered, "You're a pathetic little whore. Only a whore cums while being raped, you fuckin loved it. But no need to worry baby, you'll get to feel my dick inside you again." He turned my face towards his and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Damn, those lips will be the death of me." He gave me one last hard slap to the face, making my nose bleed. He stood up and walked towards the guy who was holding Kei the entire time I was being raped. I watched in horror as Aiden pulled a needle out of his pocket and stuck it into Kei's arm. She didn't move because she was still sleeping off of what I gave her.

"Noooo! Don't do it, please!" I tried to yell, but my throat was too sore to be heard.

Aiden looked at me with an evil grin, "You have 2 hours to save your precious child. Otherwise she will die. Try to explain to the police how you were busy taking a dick in the ass to worry about your daughter, bitch."

He dropped Kei into my arms and before I could move, he kicked me right in my face. "I'll see you in 9 months sweetie but only because I want to see you giving birth to my child. Then I'll be able to fuck you again, and again," he smirked, "What can I say? You have some good fucking pussy, whore. It's no wonder Dion doesn't let you fuck a john more than once."

The three men disappeared into the dark again or from what I could see. One of my eyes was swollen shut and I think blood was seeping out the other. I tried to get up, but I couldn't feel my legs and I was sore all over my body, especially below my waist. I tried desperately to scream as loud as I could but no one could hear me due to the rain and it being so late at night. I reached out to grab the dress I had on before all hell broke loose and draped it over me and Kei. I gingerly pushed my body to lean against the wall and held onto my daughter with all my might, praying that someone will hear my cries and rescue us.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve****: We have to talk**

_**(**__**Ashley's pov)**_

It's been four months since I met April Carlin, the blonde girl that looked a lot like Spencer but is so different in every way. We've been dating for about three months now, but not exclusive. After I met Spencer I couldn't think of kissing or even fucking another woman. But with April it doesn't bother me that much, she's a great girl.

The problem with April being great is that I know for certain that she isn't the one for me. I still dream about Spencer every night my head hits the pillow, and especially when I'm fucking April, in my mind I'm fucking Spencer. I even called out her name once when I came real hard. Of course April was upset with me and we ended up fighting about it. She knew Spencer was someone I knew in New York and that she was special to me but I didn't share anything else. She mentioned once that she knows a Spencer but shut down when I pressed her on it. This has continued to be a sore subject between the two of us, especially since I told her my new CD was dedicated to Spencer and not her.

The new CD, titled "Living on the Streets", sold over a million copies in one month time. More than half of the profits are dedicated to charities that help children, like my Spencer, who live on the streets get a proper education. The donated funds also assist finding runaways permanent lodging to avoid having to live on the streets. I wasn't naïve enough to think that the money would get to Spencer, I could only hope. I didn't oversee the donations, I just made sure my people knew the charities I wanted to contribute to.

During a couple of interviews I would be asked why I donated the profits and I would always tell them the truth, that I met a girl who changed me life. Because of that, I no longer took my life for granted and I wanted to give back, help out the overall community. That's why I do it.

Following each of those interviews, April would ask me questions about Spencer, mostly about how she looked or what she was like. She would always be disappointed when I would tell her that I just wasn't comfortable talking about her with anyone and to just give me time.

--

Tonight I met the family, April's family, her mother, stepfather and brother. April told me when we met that her father had died a couple of years ago but her mother remarried soon with a guy from work named Ben. April confided in me that her mother wasn't happy that she was gay but she had already lost one daughter and didn't want to lose another. I asked her how she lost her sister but she would just say she didn't know and once again shut down on me. I thought it was strange how she couldn't know but who was I to push? I had my secrets as well.

We arrived at her family home and waited in the car for our nerves to die down. They lived in a swanky and rich part of LA, nice but still outside of my pay scale. I looked over to April and caught her watching me curiously.

"What? Is something on my face?" I asked while wiping my face trying to remove something I thought was there.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, "No silly. I was just thinking about how you're the first girl I've ever brought home. It's just…you know, significant." She looked down and brushed her thumb over the palm of my hand. I didn't want her to over think this because I'm not there with her, I'm not in love with her and I need to make that clear.

"Hey, it's not as earth shattering as you think. I know you're mom has issues with you're being gay but let's just take this one step at a time, Okay? We're friends and that's all your mom and brother need to know." I pulled her hand to my mouth and gave it a quick peck, "Now let's go eat." We exited the car and walked up to the door

April's older brother Glen is a royal pain in the ass and a momma's boy, a whipped momma's boy. I could tell he wasn't happy that I was dating his little sister and but before we could knock, the door swings open, revealing another twin to Spencer.

"Hi sexy, I'm Glen, April's older and very single brother," he leered with a slimy grin on his face. If I wasn't gay before I got here, I would have definitely been gay after leaving. What an ass.

"Glen, back off. Ashley isn't interested besides, she's here with me. Now move out of the way, ass," April pushes pass Glen with my hand in hers.

"Fine, but mom's not happy with your sinning ways," he walked back into what I believe to be the living room.

We stop as we run into an older version of Spencer. Okay, what the fuck is going on here? Why in the hell do they all fuckin' look like Spencer?!

"Hi Mom, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my mom, Paula."

I reach out my hand, "It's nice to meet you…uh, Paula." She reached out her hand and barely grasped mind. She quickly withdrew as if by the single touch she would turn gay. What a bitch.

"Nice to meet you too," Paula replied coolly and turned to her daughter, "dinner will be ready n ten. Please go wash up." With that, Paula turned on her heels and headed back to wherever she sprouted from.

Dinner was an uneventful event. There was none of the normal drilling one would think happens when a date was brought home. Nothing too intense, just the normal questions but even those were from Glen or Ben, the stepfather. Ben seemed to be the nicest one of the bunch. How he ended up with Paula is beyond me. I could easily see her as a dominatrix, a scary one at that.

After dinner, April showed me around the house, pointing out different things she thought would interest me. We finally made it to her bedroom which was a typical room for a college student, desk with computer, bed, and posters. She had a wall covered in pictures that I ventured over to. They were basic pictures with friends from high school and college. I looked close at one picture that truly caught my eye. It wasn't a recent picture, it was at least ten years old, if not more. The age of the picture wasn't the issue, it was who I believe is in the picture.

It was a feeling I got when I looked at the little girl sitting on the lap of a kind looking man. I asked April who the guy was and she told me that it was her dad from about twelve years ago. April became emotional when I asked her who the little girl was on his lap. She said it was her little sister who she hasn't seen in two years. I tried to press her on it once again but as normal she shut down and told me we'll talk about it soon.

Instead of pressing the issue we said our goodbyes and headed over to my place. The privacy was needed because I intended for us to talk about everything tonight, and by everything, I mean Spencer.

--

During the car ride I couldn't stop thinking about that picture and wondering if it could really be my Spencer. Both girls would be around the same age and Spencer told me she was kicked out of her house a couple of years ago. She lost her father when she was younger and I she lived in L.A. before she moved to New York.

Something inside is telling me that isn't all a coincidence despite the different last names. April's entire family looks like Spencer and April has her mannerisms, at least the ones I know about and remember. I have to get to the bottom of this or its going to drive me crazy. Maybe once I open up to her, she'll feel comfortable enough to open up to me about her sister. This sister that might be my Spencer.

--

We finally arrived at my house and made our way to the kitchen where April prepared tea for the both of us. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and placed her arms around my neck.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. My family isn't that welcoming." She smiled while bringing me in for a kiss.

"You're welcome, the food was great but I got a distinct feeling that your mom didn't approve," I laughed, raising my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sorry she made it so known. Like I told you, my mother hates gays and lesbians just like my ass of a brother. But they know you mean a lot to me so that's why she wanted to meet you. Remember, she already lost one daughter." She tucked her head in my neck and kissed it softly.

It was my turn to talk and tell her about the love of my life, hoping that my Spencer is April her sister and that this is may be my chance to get Spencer back into my life. As fucked up as that may sound, I always knew that if Spencer found her way back into my life I would break up with her right away.

"April, I think we need to talk." I pull her arms from around my neck and held her hands in mine. I look up and immediately see the fear in her eyes.

"Are you going to dump me because my family doesn't accept us?" She asked, fear and dread drenching the crevices of her face.

"No, I'm not going to break up with you." I lied, but at this point I'm not because Spencer is not back in my life. "But I need to tell you something about the girl I dedicated my new CD to." I guided her towards the sofa to take a seat so that she doesn't pass out and hit her head on the way down after I tell her my story.

"You mean Spencer right?"

"Yes, Spencer Duarte," if that really is her real name, "six months ago my manager hired a hooker for me to spend the night with. She was a gorgeous blonde girl, who probably wasn't even 18 years old. Her name was Spencer Duarte and she lived on the streets…, well that's what she told me." I took a deep breath before I continued.

"The night we met, we hit it off right away. She was scared, but her beauty shined through, like a beautiful angel. It wasn't really her outside looks, because she was very skinny and is a junkie. But when she laughed her blue eyes light up and there was a whole other person. I helped her out with something I hope I never have to do again but I did it because I was connected, she had me that quick. We made beautiful love that night, an experience I never felt before or after." I knew that I hurt April but I can't lie to her about my night with Spencer, not if I want her to be open with me.

"Wait…," she shook her head, "are you saying that you would rather have sex with a drugged out hooker than with me?" She asked harshly, looking like I punched her in the stomach.

"I'm saying that I was in love with her at first sight, and it didn't bother me that she was a hooker or that she even used drugs. I felt more real that night than I felt on any other night in my entire life. The next morning I woke up and she was gone. I called her pimp but he wasn't any help. That's when I hired a private investigator to track her down but we never found her. The night that I met you I was getting wasted because he had just told me that I should stop looking and that I should move on with my life. And that's what I did, with you." I looked up and was surprise to see anger on her face instead of understanding.

"So you fuck me because I'm a blonde who happens to look like your amazing junkie hooker?" she yelled.

I knew that she wouldn't understand but it was the truth and I couldn't lie about my feelings anymore. If our relationship would go any further I needed to tell her everything and that includes knowing that I would never love her the way I love my girl.

"I can't deny it," I replied, scared to see the look of hate in her eyes so I looked away from her glare. "April, you have to understand that it was never my intention to get you involved with my personal problems. But I needed you to know about this girl, because before we can go any further with our relationship you need to know that I'll always love another girl more than you." a hard slap landed on my face with force.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She asked with tears streaming down her face and hoping with her eyes that I tell her what she wants to hear.

"I don't know, April. It's up to you." I answered honestly.

Suddenly I feel my cell phone vibrate but I didn't want to pick up while dealing with April. I was already in enough trouble with her so I ended the call. A couple of seconds later the same number calls again and I mouth a 'sorry' towards April while answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Davies?" A deep and manly voice spoke through the earpiece.

"That depends on whose calling." I answered wearily, wondering who the hell this is with my private cell number.

"I work for Mr. McBride and…" I cut him off immediately.

"Yes, this is Ashley. Do you have information about Spencer?!" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I do. A few hours ago there was a young woman brought into the hospital. She was badly injured but she fit the description Mr. McBride provided to the hospital at the beginning of the investigation. We don't know her name, because she isn't wearing any identification. You should also know that although this may be Spencer, this woman has a baby."

"A child? What is it?" Spencer has a kid? That would explain some of the thickness I felt around her stomach. I just thought it was due to not eating like the kids you see on TV with the bloated stomachs.

"I believe the baby is a girl, who's also quite ill due to some type of poisoning or drugging. We couldn't get too much information because we're not family. We were hoping you could help us with the identification. This may be the break we needed Ms. Davies."

Thump.

"Hello? Ms. Davies, are you there?"

**A/N: **I never really left FOF on this site, but I just wanna say thank you for the people who are leaving feedback, we are almost caught up with the other site where I posted this story. Just two chapters left, but don't be afraid it isn't over yet. Only were are almost at the end of the darkside of Spencer life...


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen****: We found her**

_**(**__**Ashley's pov)**_

_**Previously in Streets of New **__**York**_

Suddenly I feel my cell phone vibrate but I didn't want to pick up while dealing with April. I was already in enough trouble with her so I ended the call. A couple of seconds later the same number calls again and I mouth a 'sorry' towards April while answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Davies?" A deep and manly voice spoke through the earpiece.

"That depends on whose calling." I answered wearily, wondering who the hell this is with my private cell number.

"I work for Mr. McBride and…" I cut him off immediately.

"Yes, this is Ashley. Do you have information about Spencer?!" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I do. A few hours ago there was a young woman brought into the hospital. She was badly injured but she fit the description Mr. McBride provided to the hospital at the beginning of the investigation. We don't know her name, because she isn't wearing any identification. You should also know that although this may be Spencer, this woman has a baby."

"A child? What is it?" Spencer has a kid? That would explain some of the thickness I felt around her stomach. I just thought it was due to not eating like the kids you see on TV with the bloated stomachs.

"I believe the baby is a girl, who's also quite ill due to some type of poisoning or drugging. We couldn't get too much information because we're not family. We were hoping you could help us with the identification. This may be the break we needed Ms. Davies."

Thump.

"Hello? Ms. Davies, are you there?"

--

I had the feeling that my whole world was falling down. Was this really my Spencer in the hospital? I had so many phone calls telling me they had found a girl that looked like Spencer but it was never her.

"Ms. Davies, are you still there?" He was probably wondering if I had passed out, which I did for a moment.

Reaching for the phone, I cradled it to my ear again, "Yes, I'm still here. Do you have any pictures of the blonde girl? What's the name of the hospital?" I rushed out, excited and nervous at the prospect that I could possibly see Spencer again.

"Yes, we have a picture. I'll email a copy we received from the hospital. Be mindful that she's a beat up and swollen so you may not be able to identify her from the picture."

Spencer could possibly be beaten and swollen and all alone in a hospital. I rubbed my forehead, trying to block the headache that was beginning to surface. As I turned to face April and mouthed an "_I'm sorry_" to the girl, knowing that our relationship was over, regardless if it was Spencer lying in that hospital bed or not.

"…and she's at Lenox Hill Hospital in New York." He was still talking when I heard her location.

"Lenox Hill? Is that a good hospital?" I was becoming more anxious by the minute and was ready to strangle anyone who mistreated Spencer, including hospital personnel. I quickly made my way over to my laptop to check my email. My finger hesitated over the left click to open the email containing the picture that will change my life.

As I finally clicked on the email and my eyes watered immediately upon the recognition of Spencer. The beautiful blonde girl that I fell in love with over one night more than six months ago was bruised and swollen but still recognizable. Who could ever forget those gorgeous blue eyes? They were ingrained in my memory forever.

I couldn't stop crying, my girl was lying battered in the hospital with her face all bruised and waiting to receive news if her baby girl was okay. Spencer has a child. That is unbelievable given how strung out she was when we met. How in the hell did the baby survive with all of those drugs in her mother's systems, not to mention the alcoholism Spencer told me about.

"Did you receive the photo's Ms. Davies?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know what to say. Her name is Spencer Duarte, but I didn't know she was pregnant when I knew her. Look, I need you to arrange a private room for Spencer and her kid. Also make sure she's receiving the best damn care that hospital has to give. Understand? I want this done ASAP!" I didn't mean to yell at him but my emotions were in overdrive. I need to see her, touch her, and just hold her.

"I'm in L.A. now but Ill be chartering a private jet to get me to N.Y. so you need to make sure I have access to Spencer..., uh…" I just realized I didn't know this guy's name. "What's your name?"

"McBride, Tom McBride. I'm Ray's younger brother." He answered quickly.

"Who the hell is Ray?" Did I hire a Ray?

"Ray McBride, the lead investigator. You met with him when you came into the office for your initial meeting."

"Oh right, yes…Ray. Anyway Tom, do you understand my instructions?"

"Yes, Miss Davies I understand. I'll make sure Spencer and her little girl is taken care of until you get here."

"Thank you Mr. McBride and make sure you do an excellent job. Spencer means the world to me and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone once I got there." I hung up and immediately began dialing the number to charter the private jet. I turned towards my room hurriedly while making the reservations to N.Y. and completely forgot about the conversation I was having with April.

--

_**(April's pov**__**)**_

I saw Ashley running towards her bedroom and I knew that this was the end of our relationship as we know it. Curiosity of who this amazing girl is and what she looked like overpowered my need to go talk to Ashley. I needed to know what type of power this girl has over this woman that I was falling for.

As I walked over to Ashley's laptop, I saw several pictures of a girl who looked like she had been badly beaten. I feel my hand rise up to my mouth to stifle a gasp because I know that face. That face belongs to my younger sister Spencer. Everything was starting to make come together. Spencer Duarte is my younger sister who was kicked out the house years ago after a fight with our mother.

I, like Ashley, couldn't stop crying once I realized that my sister's life has been a living hell if the stories Ashley told me were true. My God, how could I have been so stupid to think that she was living happily ever after with some girl. Yes, I knew Spencer was gay. I also knew what my mother would think about her youngest daughter being gay but I didn't share it with Spencer. I let her down on so many levels, so many times that I doubt if she will ever forgive me.

I just never would have thought that my sweet, baby sister, who was always taking care of people, was now a hooker let alone a junkie and a mother of baby girl. Let's not forget that she lives on the street with my baby niece. I have a niece and my mother is a grandmother. For some reason I don't think she would take that information well. Plus she may try to take Spencer's baby and Spencer has dealt with enough pain from Paula.

I wish my Dad was here to help me but we wouldn't be in this situation if he were alive. Spencer wouldn't be living on the streets and whoring herself out to degenerates! This explains why I could never find her after searching for months. I would have never guessed N.Y. I had friends looking out for her in OH and to call me if she was sighted but she never was.

All I could think about was seeing my sister again but this time in person. I wanted, no needed to be there for her since I wasn't there when she needed me. I screamed and yelled at my mother to tell me why she kicked Spencer out. I suspected it had something to do with her being gay but Spencer never told me that she was going to tell our mom. I couldn't believe a mother could be so cold to their own child and not caring about how they lived or even if they were still alive.

I could have easily been in Spencer's shoes had I told my mom I was bisexual. She hates anything or anyone that represents homosexuality. The veins in her forehead literally bulge out whenever she encounters it. I chose to keep quiet for a while but I eventually told her and I was right, she didn't like it. Only thing, she had already lost Spencer and didn't want to lose me as well. Although I think she would have been just fine with my only ass wipe brother to bother but what would the neighbors says? She couldn't handle the neighbors knowing that both of her daughters were gay and hated her.

I hear Ashley walking back into the living room and suddenly stop as she notices me looking at the pictures. I turn around with tears in my eyes and ask her softly, "Is this Spencer Duarte? Is this the girl that has that strong hold on your heart?" I pointed towards the picture on the laptop screen.

Ashley squirms around uncomfortably but answered my question, "Yes, that's Spencer, the girl I just told you about. They finally found her, and I need to see her. I need to be there for her." She was more forceful than pleading and it made me feel good that my little sister had someone like Ashley as her guardian angel. Although I didn't really like it that it was my Ashley.

"I understand but I'm going with you." It wasn't a question because I wasn't asking her, I was telling her.

Ashley looked up with shocked face, "You want to go with me? You know that things have changed between us, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I need to see this Spencer in person just to be sure about something."

"Be sure about what?" Ashley asked like she already knew the answer.

I sign and gather my nerves to tell her everything I know. "Ashley, I think it's time to tell you about my sister and why I think she left home." I told Ashley everything that happened to my sister when she finally came out to our mother and got kicked out of the house. She now knows that her Spencer Duarte is my Spencer as well, but I know her as Spencer Carlin.

"I already thought that when I saw your old family picture tonight at your mother's house. But I didn't know for sure and I didn't want to jump to conclusions. You never told me her name, but when I saw that picture I suddenly got a strange feeling. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me and of course you can come with me, but you need to promise me one thing."

"Okay, what's that?" I asked cautiously.

"You cannot upset Spencer or blame her for anything or yell at her. She's been through so much and she doesn't need that right now…, or ever." Ashley warned me.

"I won't, I promise." I crossed my finger over my heart and brought it to my lips to seal the promise.

"Okay, so grab your things out of the bedroom because or flight is leaving in an hour and my father is meeting us there!"

"Why is your father meeting us?" Ashley is close to her father so I'm not shocked, just surprised.

"He's always there when I need him. Now go get your stuff, we have to go." Ashley shooed me out of the room with her hands.

I ran towards her bedroom, grabbing my things as quick as I could. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to see my sister again and after so long. It's wasn't the reunion I was hoping for but at this point, I'll take it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Four****teen: Yeah, she's definitely a keeper**

_**(Ashley's pov**__**)**_

After the 5 hour flight to New York I finally got to the hospital where Spencer was staying. April and I didn't talk much during the flight. Mostly because my mind was preoccupied with Spencer and the fact that she has a child. April just stared out the window of the plane, looking hurt and confused. She's probably wondering how I could love a junkie hooker over her, an All-American girl. If I were to be honest with myself I would have to answer that I didn't know why, I just do.

The silence continued as we got into the limo and headed to the hospital. I had no idea what I was going to say when I saw Spencer. I knew I wanted to hold her tight and promise her that I would always try to protect her. I knew I needed to feel her skin against my lips, even if it were just the skin from her cheek or hand. I knew I wanted her and I knew I didn't care about her past or what anyone thought.

When we arrived at the airport I darted out of the limo, not even bothering to wait for April. I know it may hurt her more but Spencer is lying in a hospital bed hurt and probably missing her little girl. I saw a nurse and asked her where I could find Spencer room. She looked at me hesitantly and asked if I was family. I told her to check the approved visitation list and that she'll see my name on the list. Hell it better be on the list! I just paid out a great deal of money for Spencer's room and unlimited access to her and her baby. No one is keeping me from Spencer this time.

The corridor leading to Spencer's room was clean and sterile and eerily quiet, like in horror films. That would explain the rumble in my stomach, the ache that I've had since I got the call about Spencer. My dad told me to be careful with my expectations but I can't help it. She has this pull on me and I can't break myself away from it. He means well and only wants to look out for me so I don't sweat it too much. Hell, he is on his way here to give me support, regardless of how he feels about the situation.

My step slowed as I got closer to Spencer's room but I still kept up a steady pace, a pace that would get me there in a hurry without losing breath. The breath Spencer took for me the moment we locked eyes. The breath that I've been holding since I woke up and discovered she was gone.

I placed my hand on the door and leaned my head against it, steadying my breath and my energy. I gently pushed the door in and poked my head into the room. The room was nice with soft light provided by the nice size bay window. Spencer was turned towards the window breathing softly, sleeping peacefully. I walked around the bed and pulled up a chair. I finally look at Spencer and see that she's not as swollen but is still much bruised in the face. Her right eye is swollen shut with a gash right above her eyebrow and her left eye isn't faring much better.

How could someone hurt someone so precious? I swear I'm going to find out who did this to her and kill them with my bare hands. As badly as they beat my baby, whoever it was deserves nothing less than the same fate. I felt wetness on my cheek and realized I was crying. Wiping my face dry, I reached out and took Spencer's hand into mine, gently stroking it. I pulled her hand to my lips and before I could utter I love you, my tears began again but this time for joy.

--

What seemed like hours later but really minutes, a nurse came in to check on Spencer. I must say that the nurse is gorgeous with long brown curly hair and golden colored eyes. She looked a little like me actually but I'm way prettier. I hope Spencer felt the same when she woke up. God forbid she wakes up and falls for her very own Florence Nightingale. For the first time since I got here, I was happy that Spencer was sleeping. It was very immature and childish of me but fuck, I just found my girl again so forgive me for being a little possessive.

"Sorry, I didn't know the blonde girl had company." The nurse said as she busied herself checking Spencer's stats.

"I just got here. I had to fly from Los Angeles but I came as soon as I heard my girl was lying in the hospital." I stared at the nurse, making sure she understood what I was saying. I didn't know whether she was gay or not but I got a strong vibe, a strong gay vibe.

"I see," the smile from the other brunette disappear, "are you family?"

"Uh no, actually I'm her girlfriend. Her sister is here with me at the hospital as well." Suddenly it appeared to me that I didn't know where April was. When I ran into the hospital I thought she was right behind me, but now I have no idea where she is.

"Okay, I didn't know she had a girlfriend." That was a weird thing to say. How the hell would she know one way or the other? I certainly was happy that I was right here in New York and not in L.A. "If you want I can take you to your daughter? She just got out of surgery and is stable."

I still couldn't believe that Spencer was a mother, how could I not know that? I wonder how old her little girl is. I really wanted to see her, but I also didn't want to leave Spencer alone in case she woke up. Waking up alone is one of the worse ways to wake up after a tragic event. I needed to be here with her and for her.

"I want to, but I can't leave Spencer here alone. What if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I promise you that the minute she wakes up I'll call you right away. Besides, she probably won't be awake for another 2 hours or so. The pain medication she's on is pretty strong so don't worry about it. I promise I'll take care of her in the meantime." She walked back over to Spencer and smoothed out her pillow.

_I can't believe I'm jealous of a nurse taking care of my girlfr…close friend. It's like every one who comes in contact with Spencer I think she may have slept with them. It's stupid I know but my insecurities as well as my love for Spencer are equally strong in my mind._

"Yeah, okay take me to my baby girl." I grinned widely when I realized I called her my baby girl. I know she's not mine but she's Spencer's and that makes me love her automatically, no strings attached. I gave Spencer a soft kiss on her forehead and followed the nurse towards the children's ward.

--

The children's ICU unit was filled with babies. Who knew it was this many babies in need of serious help? I guess if I watched the news more or read the newspaper. Read a newspaper, who the hell read newspapers anymore when there's the Internet?

My thoughts were interrupted when the nurse pulled me over to one of the tiny incubators. Spencer's little girl was still so tiny, so tiny that I was wondering how old she most have been. She couldn't be more than 2 months old but she's a small 2 months old. That definitely cured my curiosity on whether she was pregnant on the night we spent together.

The little creature was so cute and you could defiantly see that she's Spencer child with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. Her little hand was covered in pink mittens that matched the small beanie on her head. Mr. McBride mentioned a poisoning or drugging so I couldn't understand why she had to have surgery. Surgery is definitely not a way to clean someone's systems of drugs, trust me on that.

"Would you like to hold her?" I looked up and noticed for the first time that the original nurse had left and now I was standing next to someone's grandmother.

"I don't know if I should. Didn't she just have surgery?" I asked, worried that I could damage the little girl further.

"She'll be fine and so will you. Just put these on," she handed me some new, wrapped scrubs and a pair of gloves, "and wash your hands. As long as you're gentle, everything will be okay. Plus, you're only going to be rocking her here in the chair so it's really therapeutic for her." She smiled at me assuredly and I believed her.

I sat down in the rocking chair that stood in the corner of the room and let out a light breath as she placed the baby in my arms. Oxygen and her IV were still attached so I had to be real carful while holding her.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" I said to the nurse smiling.

"Yes she is, she is such a little angel and she just can't stop smiling, even with the oxygen. Every time her eyes light up, I can tell she's smiling. It's quite adorable."

"Just like her mother." I whispered as I remembered the first and last time I saw Spencer's smile in that hotel room. How her beautiful smile changed my world, how I fell in love with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone for a time before I place her back into the incubator."

"Thank you." I replied, never taking my eyes off my little angel.

--

After just a few minutes with the little girl I totally fell in love with her. She really was the sweetest little angel I ever had met. She didn't cry the whole time and when she was awake she couldn't stop smiling with her big blue eyes. I could tell she was a little woozy from the surgery but for the time being it obviously didn't bother her. She must have the child's version of her mother's pain medication.

I was still rocking her in the chair as the little angel grabbed my pinkie to suck on it. She tried to cup my pinkie with both her hands, so that I couldn't take my pinkie out of her mouth. A couple of minutes later she felt back asleep again.

As I looked around the room, I saw that every baby crib had stuff animals on top to keep them company. But this precious creature had none on top of here, and she probably didn't have any at home either. I got up and placed the baby back into her incubator and motioned to the nurse to do her thing to make sure she was okay.

While the nurse was checking on the baby, I decided to call April and find out where she is. After a couple of rings she answered her phone.

"Hello." She still sounded sad.

"Hi April."

"Oh, hi Ash, what's up?"

"Uh…what's up? Where are you April? Have you already seen Spencer?" I asked really curious as to where she's been all this time.

"No, not yet. I'm scared how she will react when she sees me. It's been over two years since I've seen her and I have no idea what to say to here. I tried but the first time, I didn't have the courage and now, 20 minutes later, I'm just waiting outside her room, still trying to get the courage to go in." She explained.

I could hear from her voice that she was really scared, but I knew she had to do this on her own. I needed and wanted to stay with the baby.

"Can you do something for me?" Ashley didn't wait for her to respond, "I'm with your niece and I noticed that she doesn't have any stuff animals. Would you mind going to the gift store and buying her one? You still have my credit card right?" I waited for her answer knowing that it wouldn't be no.

"You're with my niece?" April asked with excitement in her voice, "How does she look? Is she a cutie?"

"Yeah, she's defiantly a keeper. You'll see when you come to see her. You're probably going to fall in love with her like I have. And she is a spitting image of your sister with big blue eye and blonde hair." Let me get back on topic, "Anyway, can you please buy some stuff animals?? I want to spoil this little brat." I couldn't help but smile, I loved her so much and I knew I couldn't bear to send this little girl back to the same place where the other part of my heart was living.

I knew immediately that I want to take Spencer and the baby home with me, for good. I can honestly see myself being with Spencer forever, even in marriage. We would make an adorable family with the two of us and our little angel, maybe even some sisters or brothers for baby Duarte.

My thoughts were interrupted once again, when the monitor attached to the baby sounded an alarm that split my ears with its velocity. I looked down at the baby and noticed she was blue. Her face nearly matched her eyes. I panicked and started screaming for the doctor and nurses who were already running into the room. They immediately removed the top of the incubator and began working on the baby's chest.

"Miss we need you to leave the room." A nurse was speaking to me but I couldn't hear her. Her voice was foreign to me as I stood in horror watching the doctor stick his hand into the baby's chest and start massaging her heart. That was the last thing I noticed before my head came into contact with the floor.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Come with me

**Chapter 15****: Come with me**

**(****Ashley's pov)**

**Previously on Streets of New York **

"_You're with my niece?" April asked with excitement in her voice, "How does she look? Is she a cutie?"_

"_Yeah, she's defiantly a keeper. You'll see when you come to see her. You're probably going to fall in love with her like I have. And she is a spitting image of your sister with big blue eyes and blonde hair." Let me get back on topic, "Anyway, can you please buy some stuff animals?? I want to spoil this little brat." I couldn't help but smile, I loved her so much and I knew I couldn't bear to send this little girl back to the same place where the other part of my heart was living._

_I knew immediately that I want to take Spencer and the baby home with me, for good. I can honestly see myself being with Spencer forever, even in marriage. We would make an adorable family with the two of us and our little angel, maybe even some sisters or brothers for baby Duarte._

_My thoughts were interrupted once again, when the monitor attached to the baby sounded an alarm that split my ears with its velocity. I looked down at the baby and noticed she was blue. Her face nearly matched her eyes. I panicked and started screaming for the doctor and nurses who were already running into the room. They immediately removed the top of the incubator and began working on the baby's chest._

"_Miss we need you to leave the room." A nurse was speaking to me but I couldn't hear her. Her voice was foreign to me as I stood in horror watching the doctor stick his hand into the baby's chest and start massaging her heart. That was the last thing I noticed before my head came into contact with the floor._

_--_

Two hours later I was still in shock of what just happened with Kei. I never saw a baby turn blue and I was so scared. My heart started to beat fast and I couldn't breathe anymore. That's the reason why I had a black out.

Twenty minutes later I finally worked up a little courage to ask a nurse what happened to Kei, and was still afraid of the answer she was going to give at the same time. I was afraid that she would tell me Kei was dead.

The nurse told me something went wrong with little Kei's monitor that was providing her oxygen. I was still too appalled to remember her actual words, but the most important thing was that Kei was fine now. Just like her mother fighting for her life.

I asked the nurse again why Kei needed a surgery and she informed when they were cleaning her body after bringing her in, they found out she had a hole in her heart. They needed to repair it as soon as possible and since the surgeon who needed to work on the operation was available, she could be operated right away. The nurse reassured me that I didn't need to worry about her, that Kei was doing a wonderful job on the recovery as long as she gets her medication and someone around to look out for her.

When she told me that, I knew that Kei wasn't in the right hands. Spencer didn't have money for Kei's medication, and with her line of work, she probably doesn't even have the time to look out for her. I wondered who the father was and if Spencer even knew him. It's not really important right now, but when she wakes up I will ask her.

I went to visit Kei in the children's ICU unit again and saw her sleeping peacefully with the stuff animals April just brought in. I laid my hand on her incubator, too scared to really touch her, scared that something would go wrong again, although they said it wasn't my fault.

I grabbed a chair and sat next to her for a good 30 minutes until another nurse came by and told me Spencer was awake. When I walked out of the room I left a kiss on top of the incubator, assuring Kei that I would come back for her.

--

As I walked into Spencer's room, I saw her lying on her side with her back turned to me.

"You have a visitor today, Spence." The nurse said.

I got a little jealous that she was calling her Spence. That was MY nickname for her, okay I never used it but it sounded too good when I called her Spence in my head.

Spencer slowly turned her delicate body around on the bed so she could face us. When she saw me, she looked right into my eyes but I couldn't read any emotion in her blue ones like the last time I did. The only thing came out of her mouth, quietly, was "ooh."

Slowly, I felt my heart break. The only question that was running around my head was 'Did I make the right decision of coming here?' To be honest, I had hoped for a warmer welcome from Spencer than just a short, quiet, nonchalant "ooh."

Maybe she already had forgotten about me and the love I thought we shared, which perhaps, wasn't even real. Maybe Ethan was right about forgetting her, because she already had forgotten about me clearly. I probably was just another random girl she had fucked for a living, and hoped to never see my face again after that night.

The more I thought about the situation I was facing right now, the more the pain in my heart began to grow. I could feel my eyes began to water. I wanted to stay strong, letting her know that she didn't have any affect on me with her indifferent greeting, but I knew that sooner or later, my tears would come running down my cheeks.

The nurse that came with me walked towards the blonde's bed and squeezed her hand slightly, softly whispered "If you need me, I'll be right around the corner." I could barely hear it but it was clear to me that there was something going on between them.

My mind was working hard to process everything that just happened a couple of minutes ago. Funny how earlier that day I thought about wanting to marry this girl, thinking I was in love with her, but at this moment I really didn't know what to think anymore.

Spencer's nurse walked out of the room, leaving us both alone. I didn't know what to say, so I figured I would let her speak first. Luckily, she caught on and talked immediately when the nurse sealed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked with a harsh voice.

To be honest, at this point I really didn't know what I was still doing here. This Spencer here in the hospital is so different from the girl I met that night. Maybe I held too long on a picture that didn't even exist in real life, because this girl here right in front of me, is nowhere close to the lovely, open, scared blonde girl I met in my hotel room.

I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheek and I didn't want to look at Spencer anymore. She had no right to see me like this, so vulnerable, knowing that she was hurting me. So I looked down at the ground.

"I got a phone call letting me know you were in the hospital, so I came to see you. I needed to know how you were doing and if you were still alive."

"Why?"

"Because… because…" Was this really the right time to tell her, that I have been looking for her ever since that night she left my hotel room? That I couldn't stop thinking about her, that I think I'm in love with her?

"Because WHAT?" Spencer raised her voice suddenly and my heart began to race. "You wanted to fuck me again? Is that why you send me to a private room?"

I was shocked that she knew I was behind the room switch. I just wanted the best for my girl.

"Don't play dull, Rachel told me all about it."

So that is the nurse's name.

"I was fine with all those other people in the room I was sharing with. At least they don't want anything from me like you do."

This couldn't be really my Spencer, could it? My mind was probably playing some trick with me, and Mr. McBride was probably wrong. This might be just a girl who looks awfully like Spencer. Maybe April and Spencer have more sister or nieces I don't know about. Because the girl that I met that night couldn't be this abhorrent. Did she really think I bought her a private room, so that I could fuck her? Does she think so low of me?

"No," I screamed back. "Because…" I looked up, letting our eyes connect again, knowing that she could see how weak and defeated I was at this moment. "Because since that night I couldn't stop thinking of you! Every day for the last six months, you have haunted my head. You are all I think about, you are all I want. Spencer you don't know how much I love you. I can't think about not being with you, because it hurts so much."

As I looked deeply in her eyes, I saw something change. The dark blue in her eyes changed slowly to a softer kind of blue. The kind I came to love.

--

**(Spencer's pov)**

Did she just say that she is in love with me? Ashley Davies, the famous rock star who can have anyone she wants, said she is in love with me, a girl who lives on the streets, hooker as profession, a mother and an ex junkie?

This can't be real, this isn't happening. Mitch had told me that she searched for me, but I always thought it was because she liked what I was doing to her that night. After two months they stopped calling for me, making me believed she had forgotten about me or had found another girl who could fulfill her needs.

But I was wrong all along, she never forgot me.

Shit, what have I done? I have been so harsh to her, but can you blame me? I thought that when she bought me a private room, she was bribing me, hoping I would have sex with her again. What else should I supposed to think? A girl like her doesn't fall in love with a girl like me. This isn't a fairytale.

"You are in love with ME?" I asked, pointing with my finger between me and her because I still couldn't believe a thing she was saying.

"Spencer, I love you with all my heart. You are my heart, all those days without you were nothing but misery. I have searched so long for you. Every time I got a phone call from Mr. McBride I was hoping that they had found you, but they never did. All day long I could only think about your beautiful smile, hoping that I would see it again one day."

I saw Ashley walking closer to me and within seconds her lips were connected with mine. She deepened it slowly, asking for my permission to let her in and I complied. Who doesn't want to kiss her? Those soft lips of hers still tasted like cherry, just like I remembered, only this time the kiss was even better than then.

"I have missed you so much; I missed your soft lips on mine. Please come with me when you are better. I can't let you walk out of my life again." Ashley pleaded me and I saw the hurt in her face, knowing she really meant every word she said.

The guilt was starting to rise in my body, knowing that I could never give her that. I wanted so badly to come with her and forget about my life on the streets. But I can't, I can't leave my family. The memory of Madison came flying immediately through my head. I can't let Ashley die for loving me. I just can't, I still can't deal with the fact that I was the reason why Madison died.

The tears came running down from my eyes, knowing that Ashley and I could never be together, no matter how much I wanted to be with her and how much she wanted to be with me. It could never happen. In the end, I can only blame my mother for this. If she just accepted me for who I was and just loved me like a mother should love her child, I would have never ended up on the streets, maybe then there would be a chance for Ashley and I to be together.

"What's wrong" Ashley asked apprehensively. "Don't you wanna be with me? Was I really just one of your clients, nothing more? Didn't I mean anything to you?" Ashley was breaking down in front of me and it was killing me even more inside.

A rock star princess is crying because of me.

But the hardest part still yet to come; the part where I'm going to break her heart into thousands of pieces. There were two ways I could bring it to her, the hard way is telling her she means nothing to me and that she was just a random fuck, nothing more. But I knew I couldn't say that to her, because that wouldn't be true. I love her too much to do that. She deserves to hear the truth, about Madison and the situation with Dion and the rest of my family. The only question is, am I ready to tell her everything?

"I want to be with you, I truly do, but I just can't."

"Is it because of Kei? I really don't mind that you are a mother, to say the least it's totally hot. I have enough space in my house for a child and if you want we can even get a bigger house. I will do anything to be with you, I just can't bear the thought of not being with you."

All I could think about was how does she know about Kei? I never told her I was pregnant and why does she need to be so perfect right now? I think I need to tell her everything now; she deserves nothing but the truth.

"It's not about Kei." I look at the ground, gaining some strength before I begin to reveal my story. "Ashley, I think you need to sit down. I have to tell you something."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Talk**

**(Spencer's POV)**

_**Previously in Streets of New York**_

"_What's wrong?" Ashley asked apprehensively. "Don't you wanna be with me? Was I really just one of your clients, nothing more? Didn't I mean anything to you?" _

"_I want to be with you, I truly do, but I just can't." _

"_Is it because of Kei? I really don't mind that you are a mother, to say the least it's totally hot. I have enough space in my house for a child and if you want we can even get a bigger house. I will do anything to be with you, I just can't bear the thought of not being with you." _

_All I could think about was how does she know about Kei? I never told her I was pregnant and why does she need to be so perfect right now? I think I need to tell her everything now; she deserves nothing but the truth._

"_It's not about Kei." I look at the ground, gaining some strength before I begin to reveal my story. "Ashley, I think you need to sit down. I have to tell you something."_

--

Ashley began to look frightened and it made me feel only more afraid to reveal my story, and to see Ashley's reaction. We had already talked a little, but it was now time for the whole picture. Hopefully she would understand after I had told her everything why I just couldn't be with her even though I really wanted to.

"You know that I never really had a easy life, and that I have lived on the streets for the last two years. You probably also figured out by now that a girl of my age isn't safe alone on the streets. So to stay alive you need to join a family. Did I ever tell you anything about Madison, Skye or Dion?"

I could see that Ashley was a little confused about what I was going to tell her. She tried to concentrate but I could see that she was also somewhere else mentally, probably trying to figure out what I was going to tell her.

"The night we met, you told me once that you had a best friend named Skye and when you were high you mentioned someone named Madison. But since you were in a whole other world, I never could ask you who she was."

I felt a little ashamed that Ashley had seen me like that. But the part I still couldn't figure out was that even though I was so high, Ashley still fell in love with me. I can't remember much about that night except the time we were making love.

When we kissed I could feel all the heroin disappear from my body. It only craved her— to touch me, to make love to me. The moment she made love to me I felt alive again. Every time she kissed me, with every breath she gave me, I felt that I was coming back to life.

"And Dion, you never mentioned him. The day you left me alone in bed I called your pimp. He told me that your boyfriend didn't want you to fuck the same person on regular basis. So I suspect that Dion is your boyfriend?"

"You can't really call him my boyfriend, I'm more his property than girlfriend. You could say I'm his queen. Dion is our leader of the family, and he picked me to be his woman. I was the best to get the job done, if you know what I mean. So he choose me to be with him forever."

"You're a queen and they call me princess. We're a perfect match already." Ashley tried to make me smile because she could see I was serious, and it worked.

"Ash, please don't make jokes. Otherwise I can't tell you everything, it's already hard enough for me."

She squeezed a little in my hand. "Sorry, I promise to stay quiet. Go on."

"When I got on the streets I needed to make money. That's when I met Skye, who introduced me to Dion. Two days later, I needed to pleasure him if I wanted to join the gang. I did what they wanted me to do, because I needed to join them to stay alive. One day I met a client named Madison Duarte and I fell in love with her. When I met Madison, Dion hadn't made the rule that I could only pleasure a person once. Madison fell in love with me, too, and because of the situation we were in she decided to let me move in with her. I told Skye that night that I was going to leave the family, and she warned me that they wouldn't let me leave. But I was young and stupid and thought that she was jealous of me. So the next day I told Dion. They found out who Madison was quickly, because of the numerous appointments we'd had. They killed her right in front of me, because she was in love with me. A week later Dion and I became a item. Even though I knew I was gay, I was scared of him, so I did what he told me."

The tears were running down my face and my body was shaking. "She was killed because she loved me," I said softly while Ashley held me in her arms, trying to console me.

"Is that why you changed your name to Duarte?" she asked.

I looked up again. How did she know that my last name wasn't Duarte?

"Yes," I said. "I wanted to be with her. For the first time in my life I was in love. I thought about marrying her. When Dion killed her, I didn't wanna be Spencer Carlin anymore. Because Spencer Carlin died that night."

"So that's why Dion had made the rule about sleeping only once with the same person?"

"Yes. He made sure that he would never lose me again. I got my punishment. I was locked up for two days without food or water. They tortured me till I couldn't fight back, then they tied me down on the bed and at least 20 different men raped me."

"Oh, God," was all Ashley could say.

Tears were rnning down her face, and she looked so scared. She was breaking apart and I didn't know if I needed to continue or if I should stop now.

"How could they do that to you?" she said softly.

"Because I was their property, their diamond. I made more money in one night than most of the girls did in a week. I was young and beautiful, and they knew that if they lost me, they would lose a huge amount of money and their trophy. That's why Dion branded me right above my groin area. So if somebody would ever steal me, they knew who I belonged to."

"Can I see it?" she asked.

I slowly lifted up my nightgown, knowing that Ashley could see me naked now. But I didn't care, she'd already seen me naked once, and so had many other people. When I was younger I was ashamed of my body, but now it was like a book. Everyone had already read it.

Ashley covered her mouth with one hand when she saw the lock with an encircled capital D. She slowly moved her hand towards it, looking first at my eyes, asking for permission to touch it. I gave her permission and she slowly moved her hand over the burn mark.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Every day, if you mean emotional hurt. Every day when I look at my naked body I get reminded that I'm not free, that I belong to a person who doesn't love me and only keeps me around for the money and the sex."

Ashley softly placed a kiss on the burn mark. I could feel the scintillation going through my body, her gentle touches letting me know that she would never hurt me.

"Spence, what happened the other night that landed you in the hospital? Your whole body is bruised. Did Dion did something to you? Because if he did, give me a facial description I will make sure that he gets killed. I won't let him hurt you again."

"Ashley, Dion didn't do anything to me. Since I have given birth to Kei he has been great for me. He even tries to protect his family."

"Then he's not doing a great job of it." Ashley said angrily. "So Dion is Kei's father?"

"Yes, he is the father. And don't give Dion shit about not doing a great job, okay?!"

I knew shouldn't be angry at her, but Dion had been great towards Kei. He tried to be there for us in his own special way.

"Ash, please. I don't want to argue. Dion couldn't prevent what happened that night. I was going home as usual, and those stupid guys knew where to find me and boxed me in. They attacked me from behind, and one of them got Kei. At that point I couldn't do anything, so I gave them what they wanted. I already had fucked that Aiden guy earlier that night and he did an awful job, so I thought that this would be easy. The only problem was that this time he wasn't gentle with me. Plus he wanted to fuck me without a condom, hoping that I could give him a fucking child, like I'm just a machine who throws them out."

Ashley was starting to get pissed, engulfed in flames of rage. Her eyes got so dark that it scared me. "Why would he want a child? What does that have anything to do with Dion?"

"Because it's a sin to Dion, knowing that his girlfriend is pregnant with his main competition's child. It would ruin him as a leader. Everybody would know then that he couldn't even take care of his own girl, let alone lead a whole family."

"Are you pregnant again?" Ashley asked softly.

"No, I'm not. When they brought me in, they gave me a morning after pill."

"Thank god."

"You don't want another child running around our house?"

"Ooh, I do. Lots of them, but I want to make them together. I want to knock you up, not some guy."

"You know that is technically not possible...or did you have some changes done in the last six months?" I say as I point to her groin.

"Still me, nothing has changed. Trust me on that, everything is still working fine. But does this mean that you consider my proposal to go home with me?" Her eyes lit up.

"Ash, I want to, I really do. But didn't you hear what I just told you?"

"Yeah, that you want more kids running around OUR house."

"Not that, the part before. I can't leave the family, did you not hear what I told about Madison? They fucking killed her because I loved her. I can't lose you knowing that your blood is on my hands. I love you too much for that."

"I'm not Madison, okay! I'll already be dead inside if I can't be with you, so I'd rather want to die than know that you are there fucking those guys and getting raped. There has to be a solution to get you out of that family. I have money. You said that you're their Diamond, so what if I just pay them a couple of million?"

"They don't want that, otherwise they would've probably already roped a bank or so. I don't know why they don't let anybody leave the family, but you can only leave if you are dead."

"Then let's kill you. We can fake your death."

"Ash, and do what? You are still famous, your head is everywhere. What if we get caught one day and my picture ends up in Dion's hands? I can't even think about what he would do then."

"I'll quit my career, we'll hide somewhere in the mountains so that nobody will find us." I could see that Ashley wanted to be with me so badly, and it was literally killing me. Why couldn't she just accept that we couldn't be together, that the risks are too high?

"You can't Ash. I don't know you that well, but I know you love to sing. I've seen it in your eyes when you perform onstage."

"You've seen me perform?" Ashley's eyes lit up and it was good to see the hurt disappear for a little while.

"One night, when I was with Mitch after work, I saw one of your concerts on television. You looked really beautiful and you were happy. I can't take that away from you."

"But you can, because you make me more happy."

I started to blush. At this point I really wanted to be with Ashley forever, running away with her into those mountains. I could see how much she loved me, and something inside me told me that she was worth taking that risk again.

"Okay, Ash. When we're both ready, we are going to be together. But right now, I'm still too scared to come with you. But I really want to be with you. I just need to wait until I find the strength to leave everything behind."

"Really?" I had never seen her so happy, and before I could think about anything else, she crushed her lips onto mine.

"Spence? I don't want to ruin this moment, but what does that mean for us till then? Are we going to see each other till you are ready to come with me?"

"I want to keep seeing you, maybe I can talk to Mitch to arrange something. But you probably need to pay me for the service, otherwise we can get into trouble with Dion."

"Don't worry about the money, you are worth so much more. Is there a way that I can reach you?"

"Ash, I can't give you my address. If they found someone like you around those parts of New York they would put A and B together. And I don't have a cell phone, the only way you can reach me is through Mitch."

"What if I give you one?"

"Give me what?"

"A cell phone, that would be perfect. I promise I would never call you on that number, and when nobody is around, you can contact me so that we can talk or just send each other texts."

I had never thought that Ashley would be this smart. It sounded like a great idea as long as I didn't get caught, but it was worth the risk to hear Ashley's voice whenever I wanted. I could always come up with some excuse for Dion if he found out. The only problem was how I was going to pay for it.

"That's a great idea Ash, but how am I going to pay for that? All the money I earn goes to Dion."

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered. This is going to be so great!"

--

A hour later, Ashley was still with me and I had never felt happier in my entire life. She was making me smile and forget about all my problems. There was still one question that was running through my mind, though. How did she know that Duarte wasn't my real name? I tried to push it away but it kept coming back.

"Sweetie?"

Ashley looked up at me.

"How did you know that my name isn't really Duarte?"

"I think it's time that I tell you something."

I wondered what she was going to say. Did that Mr. McBride find out? But how?

"Spencer, about two months after the night we spent in my hotel, I met April in a bar."

April? Like my sister April? That would be too much of a coincidence, right? And if she met my sister, how would she have know that it was really my sister, since she never knew my real last name?

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews it means a lot to me, although I know this story is kinda sad I still hope that you will enjoy it.. the rape scenes are over and its now only about getting those two together.. This story is a journey to let you know how strong love can be and that you should never give up on it. It's one of the most powerfull forces on this planet. Also college starts for me in like two weeks, so I don't know how often I can update this. Plus by beautiful lady is pregnant, and my son is going to start school this year I'll be pretty busy, but I promise you that this fic will be completed because I'm almost done writing it!

Have a great day and thanks again for reading again. You guys rock my world!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Partner, huh?**

**(Spencer's pov)**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The door slowly opened and I saw Rachel walking in. Normally I would be happy to see her, but not now. I was just getting into an important conversation with Ashley.

Ooh, you are probably wondering who Rachel is. She's the nurse who helped deliver Kei. She has been there for me all along and knows what I'm going through. The only difference between us is that she isn't a member of a gang and just sells her body to get through medical school.

"Hi Spence, am I interrupting?" She looked back and forth between me and Ashley.

"Not really, what did you come to tell me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to see Kei today. It's 3 p.m. and normally you go see her around this time."

I totally forgot about Kei, can you blame me? I finally got to see the love of my life again after 6 months.

"Yeah, sure if Ashley doesn't mind." I look at her and see that she is smiling.

"Of course not, I would love to see her again."

"You already saw her?" Ashley was really full of surprises.

"This morning, when you were still sleeping."

"Rach, can you get me out of this bed?"

"Of course." She was about to help me, but Ashley stood up and stopped her. "I can take this," she said to Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked to make sure if Ashley knew what she was getting herself into. Ashley nodded her head.

"Be careful, Spencer is still weak."

"I know."

Ashley tried to lifted me out of the bed and it was so cute to see her like this. Her face was turning red and I knew she needed help. I started to chuckle. "Help," Ashley peeped out.

Rachel came to help her and together they got me out of the bed. I couldn't help but laugh. Ashley was really too cute for words.

--

As Ashley rolled me into the children's ICU unit I saw immediately the two stuffed animals on Kei's incubator.

"Did you do that?" I asked Ashley.

She probably didn't know how to react because she suddenly stopped, like she felt that she did something wrong. But I totally loved what she did. After a couple of seconds Ashley nodded her head.

"Ash, this is so sweet of you. Come here."

Ashley went to sit in front of me and I pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you for doing this," I said softly after we broke the kiss.

"She didn't have any stuff animals, and I thought it was only right to buy some."

A nurse got Kei out of the incubator for me so that I could hold her in my arms. When I rocked her slowly I saw Ashley watching us so peacefully and it lit my heart to see her like this. I knew that if she and I were going to be together one day, she would be a perfect mother to Kei.

"Was she a sweetheart as usual?" I asked the nurse who was still standing by us.

"She scared us a little, but you probably already heard that from your partner," she winked at me.

My partner? I couldn't help but smile at Ashley. "Partner, huh?"

Ashley began to blush. "I had to say something to get to see you."

"What did you mean, she scared you guys?" I asked, getting worried.

"This morning there was something wrong with the monitor providing her oxygen. She's fine now, but luckily your partner was here to warn us. Like we said before, Kei needs somebody look out for her."

I was relieved to hear that Kei was fine. Why didn't they say anything sooner? Why didn't Ashley say anything? What was bothering me most, though, was that the nurse was right. Kei needed special attention now, somebody who could look after her. It was so hard to admit, but I couldn't give it to her. I couldn't look out for her all the time no matter how much I wanted to.

"Thank you Ash, for being there for her."

"You're welcome."

"I see you don't need me here, so I will leave you guys alone. If you need anything just call me." the nurse said and walked away.

I still couldn't help but think about Kei her heart problem. It was scaring me, mostly because I just don't know what I would do if I would lose her. She really was my everything, and without her I probably wouldn't be here anymore.

But that wasn't making things easier, I needed to do what was best for Kei. And I knew that I couldn't give her that. She needed someone who could always be there for her, who could pay for her medication, who could give her love, but most importantly, who could give her the life she deserved and that wasn't me.

I couldn't do any of those things. I didn't have to time to be with her all day. Because of Dion, she is constantly in danger, and we didn't have the money for her medication. I felt the tears stream down my face as I realized that I could never be the perfect mother for my child in this situation.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, brushing away the tears.

"I'm never going to be a good enough mother for her." I squealed out.

"That's not true, Spence. You are a wonderful mother. Look at how beautiful Kei is. She can't stop smiling. That's because she loves you so much. Look at yourself sweetie, you aren't the girl I met six months ago. You are much stronger now. You're free from your addiction and even though your life isn't easy, you're there for your daughter."

"Ash, can't you see? When Kei gets out of this hospital, her life isn't going to be good. At home she doesn't have stuff animals or other baby stuff. She will be in danger every day because she is Dion's daughter. Most importantly, she will die within two years if she doesn't get her medication, and we simply don't have money for that. If she is going to stay with me, she is going to die."

I looked down at my baby girl, finally realizing what I had done when I decided to give birth to her. Maybe it'd be better if I just gave her up. I felt Ashley's hand lifting my chin so that I could look her in the eyes.

"Spence, nothing is going to happen to Kei. If you let me, I can pay for all the medical bills, I don't mind. I just can't stand seeing you this way."

"Ash? You want children, right?"

"With you, lots of them, especially if they are going to be like that sweet little angel." Ashley's face lit up as she made funny faces at Kei.

As I watched Ashley playing with Kei, I realized that I didn't need to give up my little girl. Like I said before, Ashley would be a great mother.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want you to take care of Kei."

"WHAT?" Ashley was in total shock and I began to wonder if I should've suggested it.

"Just for a little while, until I come home to you."

Ashley was still in shock. I waited a couple of minutes for a reaction, but didn't get one, so I decided to pinch her. Ashley jumped up and I started to laugh.

"What did you that for?!" she asked.

"Because you were off somewhere else."

"I'm sorry. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I've never been more sure in my life. I've seen you with Kei and I know you are going to be a great mother. You can support her, I can't. Like I said, it's just for a little while."

"But what about Dion?"

I had forgotten about Dion, but I'd deal with him. It was better for him if he didn't worry about Kei anymore.

"I'll tell him that Kei died after that attack the other night. It was amazing that Kei did survive it. She's strong like me, but Dion doesn't need to know that. He'll never find out that she's alive, even if he sees pictures of you and her in magazines. He never really spent too much time with her, so he won't suspect that the baby with you in the pictures is Kei. "

"You really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yeah," I said ashamedly. "Plus, it only gives me one more reason to be with you."

"I like that," she said with a cute smile. "Spence, are you really, really sure about this? I don't want to regret this. If this is going to happen, there is no turning back. You can't tell Dion that Kei has risen from the dead. Somehow, I don't think he'd believe it."

"I'm 95 sure. I need to do what is right for Kei. And if everything goes alright, I'll try to see you guys once a week."

"I promise I'll send you a picture of her every night before you go to bed. So that you can always see her beautiful smile before you fall asleep."

"I love you so much, Ash."

Maybe it was still too soon to declare my love for her, because it was only the second day we'd been together. But somehow there was such a strong connection between us, like we'd known each other forever.

"And I love you," Ashley answered in the sweetest way possible and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't place it with a name or face. Ashley and I broke the kiss and turned to see who was talking to us.

My heart stopped. "April?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Hello sis**

**(Spencer's pov)**

_**Previously on Streets of New York**_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt," I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't place it with a name or face. Ashley and I broke the kiss and turned to see who was talking to us._

_My heart stopped. "April?"_

_--_

I could see she was just as shocked as I was, but something told me that this wasn't coincidence. One thing I know was, that Ashley had indeed met my sister in a bar.

"Hello, Sis," April said.

I didn't know how to react, there were so many things going through my mind. I hadn't seen or heard from her in two years. And how did Ashley know about April? Are they friends?

"Not happy to see me?" April asked softly.

I looked at Ashley sitting next to me. I could see that she wasn't really comfortable and I wondered what was going through her mind. I turned back to April.

"I'm shocked to see you. I haven't seen you in two years."

"I know. But it wasn't my fault we never saw each other. You were the one that walked away without telling me where you were going."

She was right, but that was only because our mother didn't want me around anymore.

"I think I should leave you two alone," Ashley said as she stood up. I grabbed her arm and she turned slowly. "Stay," I pleaded.

"I think this would be a good time to let you two talk. I'm going to go look for my dad."

Her dad? What was he doing here? I didn't know he worked at a hospital. I thought he was a rock star, too. But I guess I was wrong.

Ashley kissed me on the forehead and whispered something in April's ear. I couldn't make it out, but April's eyes lit up as Ashley pulled away and left.

"What's the matter?" April asked me.

"Nothing really, I just didn't know you were friends with Ashley."

I could see that April wasn't really comfortable with the subject, just like Ashley.

"Ashley and I used to date. That is, until I found out a girl had already stolen her heart and later found out that the girl was my baby sister whom I hadn't seen in years."

I'll not deny that it bothered me a little that Ashley and my sister had dated. I was mostly jealous because, first of all, I didn't know that my sister was gay or bi. What was hurting me the most, though, was that April did date Ashley. They could be together, they had an actual relationship. I could only dream about that. I wondered if my mother knew that April was gay, if April had been kicked out, too. I doubted it, she didn't look like she'd been living on the streets.

"How long have you two dated?" I wanted to know more, although I felt a stab of pain in my heart when I asked the question.

"We dated for 4 months. We never were really exclusive because Ashley couldn't commit to me like that. Her heart was always somewhere else. But we had fun and we could make each other smile. It was more like a friends with benefits relationship, really."

Benefits? It was to be expected when you dated a girl like Ashley for four months. But still, it was strange to think that my sister had shared the bed with my future girlfriend.

"Does Paula know about you two?"

"Yes, we even had dinner yesterday at their house. That's when Ashley figured out that you were my sister. She got a phone call later that they had found you. Ashley wanted to go see you immediately, and I did too, so I came with her."

I couldn't understand. Why had Paula accepted that April was gay when she had kicked me out?

April spoke up again. "What happened actually between you and Mom? I came back from Patrick's house one night and you were gone. Mom told us that you left because you got into a fight with her. I looked for you all night long, but I couldn't find you. I hoped to see you the next day at school, but you were gone. You just disappeared. After a couple of weeks, I gave up. I knew I could never find you if you didn't want to be found. I asked Mom what you two fought about, but she refused to tell us. She only told me and Glen that you'd done something terrible. Something she could never forgive you for."

Patrick. I'd forgotten about him. He was my sister's big crush. They were so in love, and I really thought they would get married. Guess I was wrong.

"How is Glen doing? What happened with Patrick?" I asked. I didn't wanna tell her about my life just yet.

"Glen is doing fine, he's still the ass he always was. We don't really have a great connection anymore since he knows that I'm gay. He doesn't life with me, mom and Ben anymore. He moved out last year. And Patrick, well, we weren't meant to be. One day I went out and got really drunk with his sister, Chantal. We were both drunk, and when we got back to her place, we were both laying on her bed, and we started fighting a little, just for fun. Suddenly she was on top of me, and she kissed me. She didn't regret what she was doing and I didn't stop her. Her lips were so soft, and she showed me a different side of love. It hit me then, that I never was in love with Patrick, he was just my best friend."

She sighed, and I encouraged her to continue.

"Chantal and I snuck around for a couple of months before Patrick caught us having sex one day. He broke up with me and Chantal was sent away. I never saw her after that. Their parents told our mother what happened. She got furious, but to my surprise she didn't send me away like Chantal's parents did. She grounded me for a month; I could only leave the house to go to school. After a month we talked about me liking girls. I asked her why she didn't send me off to some church camp like Chantal's parents had done. She said she couldn't lose another daughter to this disease. She warned me that she would never accept my lifestyle and when I was old enough to take care of my own, I should move out."

April's story shocked me. Apparently I wasn't the only one with a hard life. But in the end she got to live at home, she had a roof over her head and food because I told our mother that I was gay before she did. I wondered what Paula would have done if April was the first one to tell her. Would she have been disowned? And then there was Chantal. I wondered what happened to her. Had her parents brainwashed her into marrying some church guy? Or was she out on the streets, too?

"Wait, who is Ben?" I couldn't believe that Paula had found another guy. When we left Ohio, she was so broken up about my father's death that she told me that she would never marry again. Then again, she was never a woman of her word.

"Ben is our stepfather. Mom found him on the work floor and they fell for each other right after you left. She told us that she was in love with another man and that she was thinking about marrying him. 3 months later they were engaged and now they're married."

She looked at me closely. "What happened to you when you left? Ashley told me a couple of things when she broke up with me but I want to hear it from you...if you don't mind."

It made me feel good that April was still calling me sister after such a long time apart. I felt more loved then I did in my entire life. I was surrounded by people that I loved. I knew that April had the right to know what happened, because she shared her story with me. But I wasn't ready to go into detail. Maybe one day, but not now.

"After Paula kicked me out of the house for being a shame to the family, I didn't know where to go. That night I went to the beach and prayed that she would come looking for me, telling me that she made a mistake. She never came. So I went to New York. I didn't want to be in Los Angeles anymore, where nobody cared about me. It reminded me every day that I was banished by my own family. So I went to New York, hoping to find a job. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. After a couple of months I didn't have any money, so I landed on the streets. That's where I met Skye, she introduced me to a whole other world. That day I met my other family, I finally felt safe and loved again...until everything changed. Life got worse, so I tried to find a new escape. That's when I met my other friend smacky. But our relationship is over now, when I found out that I was pregnant I knew that I needed to let go of him."

April's face was pale, and I could tell she was having a hard time dealing with everything I was telling her. And this is the PG-version.

"You're not going to die on me, now right?"

It took a couple of seconds for April to respond.

"What?" she asked with a confused face.

"Your face was white, and it looked like you skipped a couple of heartbeats. I just wanted to check and see if everything was alright before I yelled for a nurse."

"Oh, it's just… I can't believe that you went through that, you're still my baby sister. Always taking care of everybody. But when you needed to be taken care of, there was nobody around..." I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Life, doesn't always go the way we want it to."

April begin to cry harder and it hurt to see her like this. Kei was still sleeping on my lap, but it didn't stop me.

"Come here," I said. She obeyed. I tried to hug her but it was difficult because of the little angel sleeping in my lap.

When April saw Kei sleeping, I saw her eyes turn a different shade of blue. Kei could finally meet her aunt.

"You wanna hold your niece?" April's smile grew. She gently held Kei and it was definitely a picture to remember.

"She is so beautiful," April said quietly.


	20. Chapter 19

1**Chapter 19: What's happening**

_**(Ashley's POV)**_

I saw my father walking around the nurse's station, and I couldn't have been happier to see him. I have missed him so much.

"Daddy" I yelled running towards him. Turning around, he had a big smile on his face when he saw me.

"Pumpkin" He smiled and pulled me up into a big hug.

"I have missed you so much, daddy."

"I've missed you too, but why am I here Ash? Not that I don't like seeing you, but Isabella wasn't too happy about me suddenly having to leave to visit my daughter in the hospital. There isn't anything wrong right?" The worry in his voice was apparent.

Isabella, my young stepmother, and dad married a couple of years ago. Thank god they don't have children. She is like 7 years older than me and to be honest that would totally freak me out. Isabella is more like a sister then a mother. She is a fashion model and we have two things in common, clothes and dear old dad.

"No, nothing is wrong with me, but I need to talk to you about Spencer"

I told my father one time about Spencer, but he wasn't really happy about me being in love with someone who is a prostitute. He thinks his princess deserves so much more than a woman like that, but I told him that Spencer was a special girl and that she is so much better then all those other woman walking around. I also told him that she stole my heart. He didn't really accept her as the girl I had fallen in love with, but that was probably because he thought that I would never see her again.

"Spencer, that was that girl who lived on the streets right?"

"Yes, daddy. The girl that stole my heart." I say with a smile on my face, hearing her name makes the butterflies multiply in my stomach.

"What about her? Is she here in the hospital? Did you actually find her" Like I said, he didn't believe that I could find her and thought that it was only a waste of my money that I was looking for her. It wasn't a waste of my money, in the end I found my girl. The only thing I need to do now is get her away from that stupid family of hers.

"Yes and Yes. I need to talk to you about something. Can we go sit down in the cafeteria?"

"Of course, sweetie. I want to know how you found that girl of yours"

Even though, I knew he wasn't to happy about my feelings for her. He always supported me, and I could see that he was happy that I found her. I knew he thought she was not the right girl for me. But I have pretty high hopes, that when he meets her later that he would fall for her. Not in a romantic kind of way, you pervert.

--

"Pumpkin, do you really think you're ready to raise a child? You can't even take care of yourself."

I just told my dad, everything about finding Spencer and that she asked me to take care of Kei for a couple of months till she is ready to come home with me and be a family. Our family, the DD family..

"I can take care of myself" I say pouting. "and why do you think there are nanny's?"

"Sweetie, of course I know that there are nanny's that you can hire. We also had one for you, but as you just told me Kei needs special attention, she needs someone who will be around her. She needs to recognize a familiar face, and I don't mean that of your nanny!"

"Daddy, I can be there for her. I can't let that little angel go back to her old life, you don't know how much it hurts me to send Spencer back there. So if I know I can save one of the girls from that place I'm going to do it."

"I can tell that you really love those girls, because you speak so highly of them. But I'm just saying it isn't going to be easy to raise a child. Have you forgotten about Roofis, you couldn't even take care of him. "

"Daddy, I was 6 then. I couldn't have know that he needed to eat every day!"

Roofis, was my goldfish that I got for my 6th birthday from my aunt. She said it would be a great birthday present, and I loved him so much. I only forgot to feed him, so a week later he was dead. Dear Roofis, RIP my small fellow.

"Sweetie, your mother and I told you every day, but you were to busy with playing your guitar that you forgot to take care of him"

"Dad, I can do this. I can do this for Spencer, I promise I'll get a nanny to help, so I won't let Kei die like I Roofis. I know I can do this, just have faith in me"

"If you say you can do this, I'm going to trust you but don't let me down kiddo. Because this isn't some goldfish you can replace"

"I know daddy, I know"

"So where can I find the love of your life and my future granddaughter" he smirked, and I couldn't be happier. Future granddaughter, I like the sound of that.

--

_**(Dion's POV)**_

It's been two days since I last saw Spencer or my daughter, and I'm getting worried. First I thought that Spencer spent the night with Mitch because Kei was probably still asleep, and she didn't want to wake her up.

Which I can totally understand, she is really the sweetest kid but when we wake her up she starts crying and then I can't stand her anymore. A couple of nights ago, I agreed to take care of Kei while Spencer was out working because Mitch was to busy.

Kei was sweet all night long and was sleeping peacefully. I got bored, so I woke her up to play with her. That was the stupidest thing I could have ever done. Kei started crying and I couldn't shut her up, so in the end I got some milk that Spencer left for her and mixed it with some Jack. In no time at all she was asleep again.

So you see, I can understand why Spencer doesn't want to wake her up. I know she is safe with Mitch. But that last night she was still not home, and I'm getting worried. What if something happened to one of my girls, I know I'm not the greatest dad, but I love my daughter deeply. I would kill any person that lays a hand on her or on Spencer. Nobody hurts my family.

--

"Mitch is Spencer still there?" I called Mitch, so that I could find out where she is.

"No, haven't seen her or Kei since yesterday. What's wrong?"

"They never came home" I yelled into the phone, I was getting more worried every second that I didn't know where they were.

"What? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I thought that they were with you! Who was Spencer's last client Mitch?"

"I don't know, wait a minute, I'll look it up for you"

"Okay hurry up. I can't waste anymore time"

It was the only thing I could think of, some stupid client who wanted more of my beautiful girl then she had given to him. It happened before, so I'm not surprised if it's happening again. They will face the consequences because nobody touches my girl twice.

"I've got it, his name was Aiden Dennison. His dad made the appointment, so that his son wouldn't be a virgin when he turns 18."

My anger was at it's boiling point. Aiden Dennison that mother fucker, I knew him from the streets. I also dated his stupid sister. He was some rich kid who wanted to rule the streets. It's him I can feel it, he probably figured out that Spencer belongs to me, and he is trying to get back at me because he couldn't win the fight from the other night. God I so hate rich kids, always thinking that they are the best in everything.

"I'm going to pull that mother fucker's head off his body if has laid a hand on Spencer or Kei. That's stupid kid is nothing but trouble"

"You know him?"

"Yes, I know him. I fucked his sister two years ago, until I dumped her sorry ass for Spencer. He got really mad about it, and he probably never got over it. Plus I won the fight against him the day before yesterday. So he is probably really pissed at me and trying to get back at me for ruining his life. Like his dad said he is pathetic if he needs daddy's money to get laid just so that he can call himself a man. Those kids don't belong here. Thanks for the info Mitch, I have this covered."

"I'm sorry, if I knew that this would happen I would never sent Spencer out to meet him. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay that asshole a visit, and hopefully I don't have to kill him"

"Good luck, please let me know if you find Spencer"

"I will"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: ****I couldn't be there for her.**

_**(Dion's POV)**_

30 minutes after my phone call with Mitch I was on my way to some bar downtown where Aiden would be at. As I looked up at the sky, I could see it was already getting darker and the night air already had a cold bite to it.

I didn't know what to expect to happen tonight because something inside me told me that I wasn't going to have a normal talk with this guy. When I told some of my mates that I was going to see Aiden, they immediately wanted to come with me. But I told them it was safer for me to go without them.

Before I walked into the bar, I checked to make sure my dagger was still in place if something went wrong. It was hidden under my shirt and between my pants and body. I always liked the cold feeling of sliver against my body. The dagger was a birthday gift from Spencer last year.

I placed my hand on it remembering the day that Spencer gave it to me. Her face was just as beautiful as always. Only the light in her eyes was disappeared after that night we killed that girl of her when she tried to leave us. Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing, but without Spencer I'm nothing.

Even though she doesn't know it, she made me wanna be a better person. The night she gave Kei to me, it was the greatest gift ever. Kei is a reassembling from both of us, when we were still care free and enjoying life. The time I spend with both of them, were the greatest days of my life. She let me experience what life with love in it was like. And let me tell you, is ten times better than life with money and drugs.

"What are you doing here" the bouncer demanded when he opened the doors.

"Paying a visit to an old friend" I walked on in without saying anything else.

Walking towards the back of the bar, I saw Aiden lying on a bench with a couple of girls on top of him. The memory of Mitch telling me that he was still a virgin floated through my head. If the word got out that he needed a hooker to lose his virginity he would definitely lose his rep on the streets. Smirking at the thought but that wasn't the reason I was here.

I needed to find out what happened to Spencer and Kei, those two were my main concern at this moment. Not his stupid reputation. He saw me walking towards him, because he shoved one of the girls, that was sitting on his lap kissing his neck, away. I could see him trying to get a better view of me. He knows that I'm not paying a visit to get a drink with him.

"What are you doing here? Getting tired of fucking Spencer?" Aiden asked grinning, and I wanted to smack him on the spot, but I knew I couldn't lose my cool. I needed to find out where my women where.

"Why would I ever get tired of fucking her, she is so much better than your sister"

Aiden got up within seconds, grabbing me by the neck. I was caught off guard by his sudden movement that I couldn't respond quickly enough. Tightening his grip, I could feel my oxygen being cut off.

"Take that back" he yelled at me.

"Never because it's the truth" I spoke with the little air I still had left in my lungs.

His anger boiled, just like I hoped he would be, he started slamming his fist into my face. Losing his grip on my neck, I was quickly able to respond back to his attack, letting him fall back on the bench where he was sitting with his women. The women, he was with, went away quickly leaving us alone. They were probably scared that one of us would hit them. Before I could make contact with my next blow, the bouncer got a hold of us and pulled us off each other.

"I think it's time you two take this outside" he said.

He escorted us out of the bar and before Aiden had a chance to do anything I pushed him against the wall in the alley.

"What did you do to her, I know you saw her last." Hoping that he understood what I was talking about.

"Yes, I did and she loved it so much. She screamed my name to the top of the roof while I was fucking her sweet pussy"

"You're lying" I screamed

"No, I'm not, and we both know it. Your woman, the mother of your child is a fucking whore!"

I punched him again in the face. He began to laugh putting his right hand to his face wiping away the blood that was running from his nose.

"She was enjoying herself when I was thrusting my dick into her cunt, that she even let me fuck her without a condom. And let me tell you it felt so good, cumming inside her."

My heart was shattering into thousand pieces, never knowing how it felt before now. But god it hurt so much knowing that I wasn't the only man, Spencer let fuck her without a condom. The worst part was the fact that she let him cum inside her. How could she just betray me like that.

I didn't feel him hit my stomach, because my mind was still running a thousand miles per minute. Thinking about Spencer fucking guys without condoms, what if Kei wasn't even my daughter. No there had to be a reason why Spencer did it, Aiden probably forced her. It had to be that right? Spencer loves me she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

That's when I felt my head hit the corner of the wall, it took a couple of minutes and blows for my body to realize what was really happening.

"No you didn't. Spencer would never let you do that, she has so much more pride than all those other girls around here"

"Maybe your right, but I'm not lying about fucking her without a condom"

The more he repeated it, the more anger was rising in my body.

"She handled my dick like nobody else could, plus I have never tasted that flavor of sweet strawberry lips when she was kissing me ."

Nobody fucks my girl without a condom and kisses her lips even if she gives permission. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. Within seconds I punched him right in the stomach, standing on my feet again, and I began knocking the life out of him. Starting with his pretty face. Then his leg, so that he fell to the ground.

He starting crying, too scared to say anything, but it didn't matter anymore all I wanted to do now was to hurt that son of a bitch after what he had done to Spencer.

When he was almost lying for dead on the ground I grabbed him by the neck like he did in the beginning with me. It looked like his eyeballs were coming out of his head, when I tighten my grip around his throat but it didn't scare me at all. I had seen so much worse in my life.

"Where are Spencer and Kei" I yelled but he didn't answer me, so I knocked him again in the stomach. Seeing the blood coming out of his mouth with every jab I gave him.

"I know you, know where they are. So spit it out!"

Knocking him right in the nose, I could hear his nose bone break and I wouldn't deny that it felt good to hear it break. The blood was running out of his nose like a waterfall. Crying out like a baby, almost asking for his mummy to come save him.

"Man, you sound like a baby. You cry even louder than my own daughter."

"Are you sure about that" he finally said catching his breath.

"What do you mean" I asked with anger in my voice, knowing that this wasn't good.

I wanted to hear what he had to say, so I loosened the grip because I knew he was too weak to really hit me now.

"I mean, that when I fucked your daughter's tight pussy with my finger, she cried like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't believe the volume that was coming out of those small lungs. She couldn't stop crying, so the only reason to get her quiet was by killing her. When that was finally over, your other woman started to cry. But I told her that she would get a better replacement in nine months."

My brain was working so hard, couldn't believe what he was telling me. But the look in his eyes told me everything, that he was right. I knew something was wrong when I heard Spencer saw Aiden and at this point I couldn't describe the feelings that were going through me. That motherfucker, fucked my 3 month old daughter and killed her afterwards. Plus maybe impregnated my woman, it was too much to handle.

I couldn't think clearly anymore, before I knew it I lifted up my shirt and grabbed the dagger and stuck it right into his heart. It all happened in a couple of seconds, as I watched him closely in the eyes. Seeing the life disappearing out of his brown eyes, he still had a smile on his face from telling me what he did to Kei and Spencer.

I pulled the dagger out of him and a couple of seconds later his dead legs couldn't hold his body anymore. He collapsed to the ground. I looked at his helpless body lying in front of me and kicked him for the last time in his face.

"That's for killing my daughter, you mother fucker" I fumed.

Knowing that my daughter was dead, was causing more emotions than I could deal with. I have never felt so much pain flowing through my body. I turned around from Aiden's dead body and walked away. Almost at the end of the alley, I couldn't hold my own emotions anymore.

All I could think about was how my beautiful blue eyed girl, was dead. Never seeing her smile with those gorgeous big blue eyes of her. Screaming for her mother when she was hungry, grabbing my finger when she needs to know that I'm right there protecting her.

Remembering ever single detail of her was more then I could handle. I've never cried in my life not since I was living on the streets, but at this point I couldn't hold them back.

Letting my tears freely flow down my face and my body weaking. Knowing that my family, my heart, was killed a couple of night ago. All I could do was hope that Spencer was still alright but something inside told me that if she had to witness Kei being killed that she wouldn't survive it either.

Kei was her everything and without her she wouldn't have the strength to be alive anymore. Before she came pregnant, she was already close to dead. She didn't give a damn about her life but everything changed when she found out about Kei. The light that I saw in her eyes the first day I met her was starting to come back again.

When I found out that she was pregnant, I warned her that this wasn't a safe place to raise a family but as stubborn as she is she didn't want to listen. I was too weak to take the baby away from her, because I could see she was beginning to become happier throughout the pregnancy, she was beginning to come back alive. And seeing her happy again was more important to me.

That night that she gave birth to Kei and I saw our daughter for the first time. I knew that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and that it was the right decision to let her come to this world.

I fell in love with her the moment she opened her eyes and cried when the air filled her lungs for the first time. But at this point it made me cry knowing that how she came in this world crying, was also the way how she left it.

I couldn't be there, like I told her the first night we spend together. I couldn't protect her against this fucked up world. I couldn't be the dad, that she deserved to have and in the end I couldn't give her the life my princess deserved.

My heart was beating so fast, my body was still shaking knowing that there wasn't a reason for me to be here anymore. Spencer was the person who kept me sane, but she wasn't here, if she wasn't killed or had killed herself after what happened to Kei. She would probably be home with me, crying her heart out about what happened to our little daughter.

**A/N: The end is almost near, now I'm wondering do you guys maybe want a sequel or should I just stop writing after this…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Their dead.**

_**(Ashley's POV)**_

"She is really beautiful, Ash" my father said looking at Kei.

"I know. She looks just like her mother"

I was hoping Spencer was going to be here with April, but the nurse told me that they just left because she was getting tired.

"If that's true, Spencer must be a very pretty girl"

"She's definitely pretty, but I already told you that."

As usual, Kei was smiling, and I saw my father's eyes light up when he locked eyes with Kei.

"Now I understand why you can't send her back to that place. This girl is the sweetest thing I have ever seen, she is even cuter then when you were born."

I swatted his left side.

"Ow!, What's that for?"

"Saying that she is cuter then me, nobody is cuter then me" I answered with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Oh, yes my dear there is somebody cuter then you, and she is right in front of you. Look at those eyes."

Turning his attention back to me, he looked me in the eyes.

"Ash, promise me that you will take good care of this little girl. I understand your reasons why you don't want to send her back to the streets. But please I need to know that you will be there for her, otherwise I would be happy to take care of her."

"Daddy, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Even if that means for me to put a hold on my career for a couple of months. It may sound stupid, but it feels like she is my own daughter and I'll do anything for her. I want to give her the life she deserves. And dad you can't take care of her, you know Isa doesn't want any children"

"She loves children, she only doesn't want to sacrifice her body for giving them. Plus I know that if she takes one look at Kei, she is going to fall in love with her just like I did. She is really something. So where can we find that mother of hers."

--

_**(Dion's POV)**_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Mitch I know your home, open the door" I screamed

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The front door opens and Mitch is almost nude standing in the doorway, only wearing his boxers.

"Did I come at a bad time" I grin, knowing for sure that I ruined his night. But it didn't matter, I needed somebody to talk to.

"Actually.." he was about to finish his sentence until he saw my clothes covered in blood. ".. come in"

We walked into the living room and saw a naked girl on the couch, Mitch threw her a shirt to cover herself. I looked around the living room and saw a picture of Kei and Spencer.

I picked up the picture and caressed my thumb over it, I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. Knowing that both my beautiful blonde angels were dead. At our home we never had pictures of us together. Spencer always wanted to decorated our home, wanting it to feel more like an actual home then some dark space. I always thought that it was a waist of our money, but now I regret that I didn't had any pictures of my family.

Slowly I turned around holding the picture still in my hands. "Can I have this" I ask Mitch without looking up but he probably heard from my voice that I was broken.

"Of course, I can get another one. They are cute together aren't they."

I could only nod, the pain in my chest was still too much to bear. I couldn't speak anymore, I had just enough strength in my body to keep breathing.

"Dion, what happened? I'm here for you, did you found out where Spencer and Kei are?"

He motioned me to come with him to the kitchen so that we could talk alone, without getting interrupted by the woman that was still almost naked sitting in his living room.

"I did" were the only two words that I could get out, before I felt the tears run down my face again.

"Where are they?" he asked, knowing that something was really wrong because nobody else, except for Spencer, had ever seen me crying before.

"Dead" the word came barely escaped my lips.

I looked up at Mitch and saw that he was just as shocked as I was. He was in love with Spencer maybe even more then I was. Spencer was everything to Mitch and before Spencer became mine I knew they had a intimate relationship.

Spencer never wanted to talk about it, said that it was for the best but it bother me sometimes that after all these months being with me she still came running to him. One night I confronted her about it, and she said that I didn't need to worry about it because Mitch was like a father figure for her. I could see it in her eyes that she meant it, but I could see that Mitch cared more for her then as a father daughter relationship.

When he heard that she was pregnant, it crushed his world. Not only for his business but also because he knew that Spencer was moving on with her life and was starting a family with me. He did what every man would do in his position, he put his feelings aside and became her best friend, a shoulder to cry on and turn to. He offered to babysit Kei every night when I was out and Spencer was working. He took her out and probably in his mind he had some kind of relationship with her, hence the photo of Kei and Spencer in his house.

"You don't mean that" he said brokenly.

"Yes I do, Aiden killed them. First raped both of my girls and later killed them in cold blood"

"Ooh, god" was all he could get out. "That's his blood on you isn't it" he said pointing at my clothes that we covered in dried blood.

"Nobody kills my family and gets to walk away free and especially not when he raped my daughter or any other child. That's just not human!" I screamed, my anger boiling inside again, thinking about how calmly Aiden sounded when talked about raping my little girl.

"I know, but have you thought about the consequences of your actions. If they find out that you were the one who killed Aiden, they are going to come after you."

"I know, let them come. He deserved to be killed, I don't regret what I have done."

--

_**(Ashley's POV)**_

"Did you already missed me?"

"Of course I did, the moment I left the room I knew I left my heart behind"

Spencer started to blush and I smiled again. I loved that I could make her smile so easily. I wanted to kiss her, but since my father was standing behind me I thought it was better if I tried to behave myself.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet my dad." I stepped away so that my father could finally meet the woman of my life and the mother of Kei.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Spencer" my dad said.

"Thank you, Mr. Davies."

"Please, call me Raife. Mr. Davies makes me sound so old." My dad turned around, so that he was facing me again and started to whisper in my hear "you know that this girl looks a lot like your last girlfriend."

I nodded, but I didn't lose the eye contact I had with Spencer. I could see that she was scared for what my father was whispering in my ear. So to reassure her that everything was okay, I decided to give him the answer out loud that Spencer could hear what we was talking about.

"You are right dad, Spencer looks a lot like my previous girlfriend but that is because April and Spencer are sisters."

I could see in the corner of my eye that my father was shocked by my answer but my attention was totally focused on Spencer. Hoping that she could see that what I'm about to say to her and my dad, I mean every word of it.

"Before tonight, I never knew that April was Spencer's sister. I always thought they looked alike but thought I was just crazy. Probably love sick, knowing that I would never see Spencer again and that every blond I saw was a copy of her. But After four months of being with April I knew that I would never love her as much as I love Spencer. I decided to break up with her. Like it was fate, a minute later I got a phone call that Spencer was brought to the hospital and now here we are together."

I walked towards Spencer and intertwined our fingers. "Spence, you need to know that your sister never meant anything to me. I was lost and when I heard that I would never see you again I was dead inside. That night I found your sister in the bar, I was already very drunk and thought it was you. Afterwards, one thing came another and we ended up dating. But you never left my mind, I always thought about your soft lips when I kissed April. Hoping every night that I would see you again, but in the end I knew I couldn't live my life this way and that night when I met her parents. I broke it off, because I knew right then that I couldn't keep doing this to her or me."

"I know Ash, my sister told me everything. I'm not mad at you, I understand that you went further with your life. It only hurts a little that she got to be with you and I can't."

"One day we will be together, I promise you that. I'll do everything in my power to get you back with me and in the meantime I would love to take care of Kei. I talked it through with my father, and I know it's not going to be easy. But I'll treat her like a princess, I'll protect her against all the evils."

"I know you will, why else would you think I would give Kei to you not because you are hot."

"Don't you think I'm hot?"

"Your too hot for me to handle" Spencer answered with a smirk on her face.

Her cuteness is too much and I can't hold myself back anymore. I kiss her forgetting that my father is still in the room with us. That was until he rasp his throat letting me know that he's watching.

"Princess, I think it's better if I leave you two alone. I'll see you when you are back in New York. You are staying here right?"

My face turned red, a little ashamed that I made out with Spencer in front of my dad, but her lips are just to kissable.

"Yea, I'm going to move all my stuff from LA to NY so that I can stay close to Spencer and raise Kei with her mother nearby. I'll call you when I'm completely settled here."

"Okay. Spencer, I hope you get better soon, and again, you have a beautiful daughter. Look after my princess, okay. Keep her out of trouble"

"I promise you, Mr. Davies.. I mean Raife. It was a pleasure meeting you, even under these circumstances."

My dad walked out of the room, so I returned my attention back at Spencer.

"So, I see Kei had a busy day."

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to let my father get to know Kei, since I told him about taking care of her. He warned me that kids weren't goldfish that I could just replace them when they are dead."

"huh?"

"Ooh, you see. When I was younger I got a goldfish and I forgot to feed him. A week later he died, so that's why my father wanted to make sure that I knew where I was getting myself into. But I promise you I will not let Kei die. I'll hire a nanny who can teach me to be the best parent for her."

"Ash, don't worry so much. You are going to do fine, when I got pregnant I didn't know anything about babies. But I can promise you one thing, if you don't feed Kei she is going to cry so loud that you will be happy to feed her. Plus don't wake her up when she is sleeping, accept if you want to listen to her crying other than that she is a real angel."

"Thanks for the tips. Where is April? You didn't kill her did you.." I said teasing her.

"I'm not like you, I don't kill people or goldfish. She is outside, she needed some fresh air. Ash, you need to know that I'm not going to hold a grudge against you because you dated my sister. Let's forget about the past and focus on the future ahead of us."

"I like that. I still have one question, what about Kei."

"What about her?"

"The doctor said she can go home in a few days. Does that mean that she can go home with me. What about you and Dion? Also I don't have any baby stuff in my house for her."

She grabbed my hand again. "Don't worry so much, you are going to do fine. Kei is going home with you when she is getting released from the hospital. We will talk today with the doctors and explain to them everything that is going to happen. I have to call Mitch today, letting him know that I'm in the hospital, so that Dion knows where I am. He will probably will come right away and then I need you to be out of this hospital. I can't take the risk that he is going to bump into you. You are going to do fine with Kei, and we will keep in touch!"

I could feel my eyes began to water, knowing that this was probably the point that I needed to say goodbye to her. Luckily this time, I was going to keep in touch with her. Plus I wasn't going to be all alone, I was going to bring her daughter with me.

"Does this mean, I have to leave you tonight" I asked already fearing the answer, but hoping that she would say no.

"Yes, I need you and April out of this hospital tonight. No matter how much it is going to kill me to not see you. But you will have time to buy some baby things." She answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I rather be with you"

"Ash come here" I crawled into bed with her. "I wish I had a other option at this point, but we are going to make it. I'll come home to our family, when the time is right. But know I just need to focus on Dion and telling him that our child died. He probably needs all my attention and its probably better if we don't keep in touch for the first 4 days so that I can play my role. Because I'll be losing my daughter just like him, only I know she is safe now and that I'll see her again one day."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Your still alive**

**_(Spencer's pov)_**

After Ashley had left the hospital, I knew that I had to call Mitch telling him where I was. I couldn't escape from my life with Dion no matter how much I wanted it, I wanted to be free trust me I want to live my life with Ashley and my daughter, but I want it without having to watch my back 24/7.

"Hello" Mitch answered the phone and I could hear his broken voice..

"Mitch, it's me"

It took a couple of seconds before I finally got a responds out of him, it was like he was hit by a car or something.

"Is it really you?" he asked with a scared voice

"Of course it's me, who else would I be. Mitch can you please tell Dion that I'm in the hospital because I know he is probably worried about where I am."

"You're in the hospital? I thought you were dead, Dion told me that Aiden killed you and Kei."

I was a little shocked to hear that they thought we were dead but deep down I was also happy about it so that it wouldn't come as a big shock to Dion when I tell him his daughter died.

"I'm barely alive, my body fucking hurts, but it doesn't hurt as bad as thinking about Kei being dead. I still can't think about not seeing my little girl anymore, it's hard to believe that she doesn't walk on this planet anymore" I answer with a broke voice trying to make it sound as believable as I can.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Aiden that douche bag you set me up with that night boxed me in later that night, when I went home with Kei. He had two other guys with him and me being with Kei I was helpless, they were trying to hurt her. I couldn't do much I screamed for help and that's when Aiden promised me that he would leave Kei alone if he could fuck me without a condom and cum inside me. It was the only option I had so I did what he asked, you know I would do anything to protect my daughter against all the evil in the world."

The tears were falling down my cheeks as I was remembering everything that happened that night.

"They beat me down, so that I couldn't fight back. I tried to stand on my legs but I couldn't hold my own body weight anymore. They even needed to help me up so that he could stroke his dick better in me. When he was finally done with me he threw me back on the ground and kicked the shit out of me. After that, they started with Kei, she never had a chance against those guys. They gave her something to stop her heart from pumping the blood through her body, and I had about two hours to get her to a hospital. But in the state I was in I couldn't move, I cried my lungs out hoping that somebody would hear me but nobody did. Later I woke up in the hospital, bruised and broken. The doctors told me that Kei was already dead before she came into the hospital. That they did everything they could but it was simply too late for her."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down, the more I thought about what happened that night and the more I said that Kei was dead the more I started to believe it was true, because in the end I didn't know if I would ever see her again. I could only hope.

"How are you feeling now, hun?"

"I'm doing a little better, still bruised and broken, and I feel like my heart is missing. It's just still so hard to believe that Kei is really dead. How could somebody do something like that to her, she never did anything wrong to him. She was always polite, smiling most of the day. She didn't deserve this, she really didn't.

"I know, I still can't believe that our daughter died. But you don't know how happy I'm to hear that you are still alive!"

"Our daughter? She was never ours to begin with, you didn't conceive Kei it was all Dion's handy work trust me on that one."

At this point, I really couldn't deal with Mitch. All I could think about was Ashley how badly I wanted to be with her and that Kei was going to be OUR daughter one day. All I ever dreamed about when I found out that I was pregnant, was raising my daughter with her

"You know, that I have been a much better father to Kei then Dion was. Who babysat her every night when you two were out. Who bought her toys and had a family picture in their house."

"I admit you have been around for her, but it doesn't matter now anymore. She is gone, okay" I yelled into the phone and fall apart. I know she is in the right place but its hurts so much not having her around on daily bases anymore.

"Just please, tell Dion were I am. I'm scared of what he is going to do, and I just need to talk to him before he does something stupid."

"Alright, I'll talk to him. You really shouldn't worry about him, he is a big guy he can take care of himself. Plus he will probably be happy to hear that you are still alive"

"What do you mean happy?" I asked confused?

"Like I said before, Dion told me that Aiden said that you were dead. I already told you this. Are you sure everything is fine, maybe you should let a doctor look at your head?"

"How did Dion know about Aiden?" I was scared for what he did to him and I only prayed he didn't make some stupid mistake.

"He killed him" I could feel my heart stop for a second, how could he do something like that. You just don't kill a leader of a gang without thinking about it. "When you didn't come home Dion went looking for you. He was scared that something had happened to you and Kei. He asked me who you saw last and I told him about Aiden. He went all crazy and said that the boy was trouble. Within seconds he ran out of my house, going after him. Aiden told him that he raped Kei and later killed her, also painting a picture in his head of how he had cum inside you and that you were enjoying yourself and even screamed out his name. You know Dion, his weakness is you and his daughter when he heard Aiden say those things he couldn't control his anger anymore. So he killed him, I just spoke to him a couple of minutes before you called me."

I knew that Aiden would get punished for what he did to me and Kei, I even told him that when he was hurting us but I never thought Dion would kill him. He knows about the consequences you face when you kill a leader, it doesn't go unnoticed.

--

Dreaming about my brunette Angel I suddenly hear a door slammed open and I wake up immediately. Angry at the person who is disturbing my rest and my perfect dream about my new family. The lights are turned on in seconds and I can feel it burn in my sleepy eyes.

"Mitch was right, your still alive" Dion said and hugged me.

"Awh!" I screamed out, cause my body was still sore after everything that had happened and knowing Dion's strength it isn't a soft, loving cuddle.

He immediately let go of me and looked me from top to toe. I could see the relieve in his eyes that I wasn't dead and his brown eyes had a warmer look today. You really could see now how much he actually cared about his family and me. And I knew that if I wasn't gay or in love with Ashley I could have made myself fall in love with him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, are you alright?"

I was shocked that he asked me that question, because the two years I have known him he never really asked about my feels and specially not if I'm alright.

Something had changed him but at this point I wasn't sure if I needed to be happy about this change or if this was all a act to let me fall for him again letting me think that he is indeed a great person..

"I'm not alright Dion, I have lost my daughter, I got raped by some guy that wanted to get back at you, and I was beaten almost to death. So NO I'm not alright"

I know I shouldn't be angry at him but I couldn't help but let the anger get the better half of me.

"I'm sorry baby, I promise I will never let it happen to you again. I'm going to protect you like I should have done all along. You don't need to worry about Aiden again, he is now in a place where he can't hurt you anymore. After he told me that he killed Kei in cold blood and you probably killed yourself after what he had done, I knew I couldn't let him walk away. Nobody touches my family and especially my daughter and walks away with it. It hit me right then how important you two are in my life and that without you in it my life isn't worth living anymore."

When he started to talk about Kei, I could see that his eyes began to water and I felt sorry for him. I never thought that he loved Kei so much and that he would suffer so much from the decision I had made to send Kei to Ashley. But I knew it was better this way for him to believe that Kei was dead. Because every parent wants only the best for their children and even Dion knows in the end he can't give it to her.

"I understand it, trust me I understand why you did it. And I also did everything I could to save her. He promised me that he would leave her alone if he could fuck me without a condom, so I let him. I didn't want it, but if it meant saving our daughter from getting hurt I would do anything. He liked it rough and kicked the shit out of me, till that moment he was so sweet that I couldn't stand anymore. When he was finished with me he gave something to Kei to make her heart stop. He didn't keep the promise he made, although in the end I should had known better but it was worth the try. I cried for help but nobody could hear us. When I finally woke up the doctors told me that she didn't make it."

We both started to cry, the more I told this story to other people, the more I believed it myself that Kei was really died. He hugged my again softly, and I never knew that he could possess so much love.

"Everything is going to be okay, we will get through this. If you want, and when you are ready we can even make a new baby. I promise you, that I'm going to take much better care of this one. I'm not going to let our child die again, I have learned from my mistakes. I'll never let you leave the house alone again, I'll send someone with you so that he can protect you and especially when you go to work. I want profiles of every client you are going to sleep with in the future. Nothing is going to happen again, I promise you that."

No, he can't do that. I don't want protection when I leave the house. That's so not part of the plan. I need to see Ashley, cause without her I don't wanna be here. I need to convince Dion that I can protect myself.

"That's really sweet of you Dion, but really at this point I can't think of having another baby. I can't replace Kei so quickly like she never existed. Also you don't need to send someone with me when I leave the house. I can take care of myself but with Kei I had a weakness. But since she is gone, I don't have one anymore. I'm dead inside, I really don't fear for my life, if it happens it happens. Otherwise it wasn't my day to die."

"Okay, I'll do what every you want. But I have one last question, did Aiden spread is manhood inside you when he was fucking you without a condom."

"Yes, he did. It was part of the deal, he wanted to have a child, he said that he would replace Kei and make a better one with me. But you don't need to worry about me being pregnant, when they brought me in the hospital they took care of that. I'm not pregnant with his child, I would never do that to you, you know that right."

"I know that. I just needed to be sure because if you were going to be pregnant, I wouldn't ask you to remove it but then we needed to keep it between us that I'm not the biological father."

"Like I said, nothing to worry about. It just you and me now."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: You have a date**

_**(Ashley's pov)**_

It's been a whole week since I last saw Spencer and it's killing me. After four days of silence, we've called each other every day, but we never talk longer than two minutes because she is scared that Dion will catch her and I don't want her to get in any trouble because of the love we share together. But to be honest, I miss her terribly.

Like I promised, I send Spencer a picture of Kei either smiling or sleeping every night. Kei has been great, but my father was right. Taking care of children isn't as easy as I thought it would be. For the first day, April was still with me to take care of her, but she needed to go back to Los Angeles to start school again and was going to send all the stuff I needed to New York. When April left, Kei and I weren't best friends right away. She started crying and I just didn't understand why. So in the middle of the night, I called my assistant asking her if she could please hire a nanny as soon as possible because I just couldn't stand the crying anymore.

Spencer promised me that she only cried when she was hungry, but even when I fed her she still cried. The next day the nanny arrived and she helped me out.

Rosario was really a great nanny. She told me that Kei was probably missing her mother and that's why she was crying all night. She probably felt very alone in her huge room.

Kei's room was next to my master bedroom and although her bedroom wasn't as huge as mine it was still probably too big for the little girl because at her old home she was probably always sleeping in her parents' bed.

We moved Kei's crib to my bedroom so that she didn't need to feel alone anymore, but after the first night she started to cry again. So from that day on, we've been sleeping together in my king sized bed. She misses her mother and I miss my girlfriend. Together we aren't alone anymore. Together we can let our tears escape, knowing that we are safe with each other.

And every night when Spencer calls to let me know she is all right, Kei automatically wakes up probably knowing that her mother is on the other end. And when she sees me smiling, she closes her eyes again and falls back asleep.

When I told Spencer this, she started crying. She told me that she knew she made the right decision and she was glad that Kei and I were bonding like mother and daughter.

I asked Rosario to take a picture of Kei and I sleeping and I sent it to Spencer. She was so happy to see that we were bonding.

--

"Come on Ashley, you need to get ready. Your date will be here in two hours and you're still in bed."

"What date? I don't have a date, Ethan," I answered with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, you do. Don't tell me you forgot about it."

I did forget because I really don't know what he is talking about. My mind only works for Spencer at this point, thinking about how I could get her to leave that family without getting myself hurt in the process. I know where she lives now; I have seen it with my own eyes. Although I'd promised not to go to that place, I needed to know where she lived. I needed to know what place was keeping her from me.

"Ash, come on. A month ago there was a contest to win a whole day with Ashley Davies. You know, the publicity stunt? Today is the day that you are going to meet the girl that won a date with you."

Fuck, that's right! I forgot about that. April wasn't all that happy about the idea of me meeting some girl to spend the whole day with because she was scared of what might happen after dinner. I remember that fight. It was the night that I ended up sleeping alone. April probably already knew around that time that I wasn't in love with her and that I most likely couldn't stay faithful.

"I can't! I can't leave Kei here all alone in this house. She is still adjusting to everything. I can't leave her alone. I just can't."

"Ashley, you can't stay in this house forever just so that you can be with Kei. You hired Rosario to take care of her. Let her do her job, so you can do yours."

I trusted Rosario with Kei because I had seen the two together, but it was still hard to leave her behind in this large house. I want her to feel as safe as possible because she's already lost her mother. What if she thinks that I'm also leaving her when she doesn't see me for a whole day? I won't do that to her. She needs to know that she is loved and I still think it's too early to leave her alone with Rosario.

"I know," I said with a defeated voice. I got out of my bed and held Kei in my arms. "But just look at her; she is so vulnerable and little. How can I just leave her alone with a woman she doesn't even really know? I want to take Kei and Rosario with me on the date so that I can keep an eye on them. I don't care if the media finds out that I now have a kid because I'm proud to be Kei's mom!"

"Come on Ashley, you know that's not a good idea. They are going to ask questions as to why you suddenly decided to adopt this child. And what will happen to your personal life then? Because everybody knows that you need to be responsible when you have a kid around. What do you think people will say when they read in the newspapers? 'Ashley Davies, 20 years old and taking care of her hooker girlfriend's baby.'"

"You know what, Ethan? You're such an ass! They would never find out that my girlfriend is a hooker because you aren't going to let that happen. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower now and get ready for this 'important date'. And, don't go thinking that I'm just going to forgive you for what you just said about Spencer either. Now go find Rosario and ask her to warm up a bottle of milk for Kei and see if she has time to go with us."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"About what? That I want to take Kei with me or that you need to warm up a bottle?"

"Both. I'm not your personal assistant; you have Tracey for that. You are making a big mistake by bringing Kei into the public. She is going to ruin your career when the public finds out that you're suddenly taking care of a child."

"Shut up! Without me you're nothing and if it wasn't for your aunt I probably would have already fired you by now."

His aunt is my new stepmother's sister and if she wasn't so nice, I would already have fired his ass. He only puts me down and tries to ruin my relationships with girls. The only reason I could think of as to why he was doing it was because of what happened 6 years ago.

"Are you still upset that I dumped you for that girl 6 years ago? Because you really have to get over that. I'm gay."

I knew that I had hit a nerve because he took his glasses off and I could see that he was a little hurt by my comment. He didn't say anything, but I could see that he still wasn't over the fact that I dumped his ass for a cute girl who wanted to get in my pants.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're still in love with me! That's why you don't want me to be happy with Spencer."

He put his glasses back on, probably trying to cover his facial expression, but it was too late. I had already seen it.

"Get over yourself Ashley, you're not that hot. I have been over you for years."

"Then why don't you have a relationship? And why do you want to fuck the girls I have already slept with? Don't try to deny it because I have seen it with my own eyes. Every time I'm done with a girl, you're inside her an hour later. She's the closest you can get to fucking me. I know I'm right."

I couldn't help but laugh. It had never hit me before, but when I asked him that question I knew I was right. His eyes had given me the truth that he still wasn't over me. He was still hoping that I would run back into his arms one day.

"Yeah, you're right," he answered with sarcasm. "Every time I fuck one of your girls, I can still smell your scent on them. And when I'm kissing them, I can't stop thinking about you."

He was trying to joke, but something inside me knew that he meant every word of it.

--

After my shower, I went straight to the kitchen and got my breakfast. After I finished eating, I was ready to go on my date.

"Hey, my little princess," I said to Kei when I saw her on the kitchen island already in her car seat ready to go out with me on my date.

I tickled her belly button a little and her big blue eyes lit up. "Are you ready to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, I cleaned her, fed her, and got everything packed for today," Rosario answered. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Thank you for helping me with her. About this date today, I want you guys to stay close to me so that I can keep an eye on Kei if my date doesn't want you two to join us. But I'm hoping that she doesn't have a problem with this because I really want you two to stay with me all the time."

I then turned to Ethan. "And as for you Ethan, we don't need you there, so you can go home when we leave."

"Ash, I'm sorry for what happened before. I know I shouldn't have said those things about Spencer, but I just want to protect you."

"Ethan, you're still not coming with us. Thank you for saying that, but you know I don't need you to protect me from Spencer. I'm deeply in love with her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. I know I want to settle down with her when she is ready to come be with me. In the meantime, I'm not going to give up on her and me. Nobody said that love was easy. I know what I have with Spencer is true love and I'll do anything to protect the love between us, even if that means I might get hurt in the end. She is worth all the pain."

--

6 hours later and I was still on the date with this girl. Luckily, it was already coming close to an end. I have never met such a boring girl. She didn't say more than 20 words in all the time we spent together. All she can do is listen and to be honest, I have nothing to say anymore. I talked about my career, music, Spencer, my upcoming tour, Spencer, Kei, and oh Spencer. She wasn't too happy about that, but it was the only subject I could talk about for hours straight.

Spencer never left my head because all I could think about was what she was doing at this moment. Deep down I hoped that she wasn't meeting with some client, but I knew that the chances of that were low.

The last time we talked, she told me that Dion had changed for the better since he found out that Kei was dead, but he still wanted her to go back to work even after everything that had happened. I offered Spencer the money for what her clients would pay her for a night, but she didn't want it. She was scared that Dion would find out. Plus she was happy that she could leave the house so she could finally call me in private.

Plus I was finally going to see her again tomorrow. I made an appointment under a false name. Actually, Rosario called for me and put the appointment under her name. Spencer and I were going to meet each other at some fancy hotel where we could be alone for at least 4 hours and I couldn't be happier about that. I was already counting down the hours.

Although Spencer really wanted to see Kei again, we decided that it was better if we didn't bring her, just to be safe. But I promised I would bring lots of photos with me and I would record her on my cell phone so she could see her little girl in action.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket at looked at the pictures of Spencer and me together at the hospital. I knew I was being rude to this girl, but I thought that if I shut my mouth for a couple of minutes she would, hopefully, get the clue to start speaking.

She had already left a bad impression on me when we first met because when I asked her if Kei could join us, she said she would be happier if she didn't. Those were the only words she spoke. If she had just said it was okay, then I would have been nicer to her. And with Kei at the table, we could have at least had some fun.

5 minutes later, I looked up at the girl with long, red hair and saw that she was still looking at me the same way she had been for the last half hour; like she wanted to tear off my clothes and have her way with me right here in this restaurant. Maybe that was the reason she didn't want Kei with us.

I couldn't deny that this girl was pretty and I knew that if I didn't love Spencer as much as I did, then I probably would have taken her home and let her have her way with me only to escape the boredom.

Just when I was about to open my mouth again, my cell phone went off. Looking at the caller ID, I saw the name Angel on my screen and know right away that it was Spencer trying to contact me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this call. It's really important," I said to the girl in front of me as I left the table.

"Sweetie!" I said in the phone.

"Ash, I need you to come get me." I could hear the fear in Spencer's voice and she was breathing heavily on the phone.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" I began to panic as I ran out of the restaurant, forgetting all about the girl I was supposed to be on a date with.

"We're trapped! The whole place is burning down!"

"What place?" I yelled.

"My house!" And before I could ask any more questions, the line was disconnected.

My breathing started to become heavier. I just wanted to think clearly, but all I could think about was Spencer being trapped in a burning building. I ran to my car and called Rosario right away letting her know that I was going to see Spencer because she needed my help.

I drove at full speed, barely having control over the wheel, but every second counted and I needed to get to my girl as fast as possible.

A/N:Only **ONE** left before Streets of New York is finished... Maybe there will come a sequel it all depends on how I'm going to end this story..


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Escape / Finale Chapter**

_**(Spencer**__**'s pov)**_

She started to kiss me again and slowly pushed me back onto the bed. Her tanned, muscled body rested on top of mine. Her tongue gently slipped out of her mouth and started softly licking my lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and started moaning lightly.

Ashley worked her hand up to my breasts, lightly cupping them in her hand as she rolled my nipples between her fingers. She slowly let one of her hands slide from my breasts down my body to my hips.

"You're so soft," she said and I let her fingers move to my clit. She began working on it and I automatically spread my legs for her so she could have better access.

Her body was beginning to get sweatier and her breathing was starting to get heavier. She looked up at me with her cute smile and began to kiss her way down my neck to my breasts. Her tongue started working around my nipples, sucking them into her mouth.

"I missed your touches so much the last few months," I said with the little breath I still had left in my lungs.

Her mouth reached my lips and she knelt between my legs. With her soft hands, she grabbed me by the hips and pulled me down until my ass was at the edge of the bed. She rested my thighs on her shoulders as she blew lightly across my wetness.

She began to work her tongue up and down, side to side, over and around my clit. My moaning was beginning to get louder. She slipped one of her fingers into me and began to wiggle inside me.

"Ooh God, baby!" I screamed out loud, feeling my orgasm begin to build.

"What's the matter?" I heard a strange voice asking.

"Spencer, honey? Wake up." I felt somebody pushing my body slowly back and forth.

"Wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in my own bedroom. I was still lying on my side and looked up slowly to find Dion's face right above my body looking down at me. I knew right away that I'd had the same dream I've had every day since Ashley and I reunited. I was hoping to have that experience with her soon; hoping that the day after tomorrow will come in a few hours so I finally could see her again after a week, and hoping that my hands could feel that soft body of hers again and not that rough one of Dion's.

"Hi," I said with a sleep voice when I saw Dion right above me.

"Did you have a bad dream again?"

Yes, a very bad dream. Dreaming about making love to the woman I love. Dreaming about cheating on you. Screaming her name when I'm come, feeling her soft body. Luckily he didn't actually know how bad the dreams were.

"Yes."

He put his arm around my waist, pulling his body into mine.

"I'm here for you. I'm never let some other guy rape you again. I'll protect you," he whispered in my ear. I could feel a couple of tears running down my face, feeling guilty that I wasn't with Ashley at this moment, but with a man I don't even love. Letting this man touch me all over the place when I'd rather have her touch me just like she does in all my dreams.

"Get some sleep. Yorick is coming to visit us tomorrow and he probably wants to see you again."

--

_**(Yorick's pov)**_

As usual, my brother called for my help because he was in trouble. The only reason I help his sorry ass is because of his girlfriend Spencer. That girl is so lovely and I feel sorry for her that she has to put up with my brother. He doesn't appreciate the beauty he has right in front of him.

If she was my woman, I would never let her work for money or sleep with other people, especially men. But my brother gets turned on by it, knowing that he has the prettiest girl walking around the streets and that he is her owner.

The first time I met her was when she had just come to my brother's other family. I fell right away for her beauty, but my brother said she needed to be banged hard because she didn't earn him enough money. At that point she wasn't his girlfriend, but she was already in his possession. I didn't want to hurt the girl, but he made me. I was too scared to stand up to him so I did what he asked me to do. Our cousin joined me and we banged her for more than an hour. The whole time I was surprised how long she could keep it up. If I was her, I probably would have given up after 30 minutes. But not her. I could tell she was a fighter right away.

That moment that I lied on top of her, I looked her into her blue eyes and saw that she was scared. And between looking into her eyes and kissing her, I fell in love with her. I wanted to keep her away from my stupid brother and let her come with me. But as I said, I was too scared of what my brother would do to me.

After that day I never saw her again, but she never really left my mind. Almost one and a half years later, I got a phone call from my brother telling me that Spencer was pregnant with his child. He wasn't all that happy about it at first, but when the baby was born, I received news from him that they had a daughter who was a real sweetheart and that I should come by to visit them.

I couldn't visit them. I wanted to see Spencer badly, but I knew that if I saw her I would get those feelings for her again. So I decided to stay away from them and let her have a family with my brother instead of with me. But about two days ago, Dion called me up and told me that their daughter was killed and that Spencer just came out of the hospital.

I was shocked and asked immediately how Spencer was handling the situation. He told me that she was doing fine, healing nicely, and had even started working again. When he told me that, I got all angry inside. I couldn't believe my own brother would send his girlfriend back to work to let her fuck complete strangers again after she'd just gotten raped.

He asked for my help because Aiden's gang found out that he killed Aiden. I was happy that he finally did something good in his life, but was also scared of losing him. I know the consequences of killing a gang leader. So when he told me that they found out about him killing Aiden, I knew right away that I needed to go to them and protect Spencer because it was only a matter of time till they would come after Dion and kill his family, starting with him. Because those are just the consequences you face when you kill a superior, whether you deserve it or not.

--

"I'm glad you made it bro," Dion said when he was hugging me. Spencer was standing right beside him and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

She was still as beautiful as I remembered, even though I could still see the bruises on her body. There was hope or something glistering in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"It's good to be back," I answered looking at Spencer as she turned her face away. Dion let go of me and pushed Spencer in my direction. I could see she didn't want to touch me, but as usual my brother was controlling her.

"Hi" was all she said and I could hear in her voice that she wasn't happy with me being here.

I hugged her quickly and let go of her so she could go her own way if my brother would let her. I got my bag from the ground and put it on my shoulder.

"Where can I put these?" I asked

"Spencer will show you which room you can leave them in. I need to get going, but she is all yours," he said with a wink and walked towards me whispering in my ear, "You probably need to release some steam after the long trip you made."

I didn't answer him so he walked out of the room and left me and Spencer alone.

"Follow me," she said and I did what she asked me. She still looked so good, but I could tell that her legs were still hurting by the way she was walking.

She opened the door of the room and I wasn't surprised that it wasn't anything fancy. The room was dark with only a broken window and an old queen-sized bed. I dumped my bag into the corner and Spencer was still looking at me.

I got a little closer to her and she didn't move, so that could be a good sign. When I got right in her face, I slowly moved my left hand through her blonde locks. She slowly moved her head to the left so that she wasn't facing me. It hurt a little that she didn't want to look me in my face, but I could understand it after the last time we met.

"Are you alright?" I asked, because I could see that something was changing in her eyes, but I didn't know her well enough to really tell what I was seeing in them.

"Fine," she answered coldly. I knew she was lying. I just wished she knew that I wasn't as bad a guy as she probably thought that I was.

"Where do you want me?" she asked with a bitter voice.

I was shocked at her question. She just sounded like a machine that asked that question every day over and over again. She probably did. But I didn't want to think about what she had gone through.

"I think you have the wrong impression of me."

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't been thinking about fucking me since you got here. I could see it in your eyes when you saw me and Dion already said that you could have your way with me. So tell me where you want me so we can get this over with and I can do my own thing."

"I'm not going deny that I thought about having sex with you because you are gorgeous and I would love to share the bed with you. But I only want to have sex with you if you want to do it too. I don't want it to be like the last time we met. I'm here to be your friend, not one of the guys you sleep with."

Her mood changed and I could see that something was changing again in her eyes. I only hoped that it was for the better and that she believed me when I said I didn't want to have sex with her.

As I was sitting on the bed, she came closer to me until our faces were almost touching. If I listened closely I could probably hear her heartbeat. She began sitting on my lap and put both of her legs around my waist, our noses only inches from each other.

I could feel my manhood getting harder every second that she was breathing her air into my face while sitting on my lap. I wanted to kiss those soft lips so badly again, remembering the last time I kissed them. The heat was rising and I couldn't stop myself anymore. I closed the distance between us with a soft kiss and slowly opened my mouth to let my tongue slip out trying to find hers.

She backed away the minute my tongue reached her closed mouth and I opened my eyes. Spencer sprang off my lap and wiped away the wetness that I left on her lips.

"See, you're just like every other guy," she answered bitterly to me.

I jumped up from the bed. "That's not true! I said that I wouldn't have sex with you if you didn't want it. Otherwise, I would have already had you under me on this bed, fucking the life out of you."

"Maybe you were right, but you still tried to fuck me even though I didn't say I wanted to have sex with you."

She had a point there, but she was the one who sat on my lap. She knew what she was doing to me.

"You are right about that, but you were the one who sat on my lap and put your face almost against mine. How can you expect a guy in that situation to not kiss you?"

"Because if he was a decent one, he would have asked me if he had permission to kiss me and not put his tongue right into my mouth."

"Come on, Spencer. What guy would ask that?"

"The person who is in love with me would." And I could see right away that she was on another planet. That's when it hit me that the thing I saw in her eyes was love. She was in love with someone and I knew it couldn't be my brother because my brother was definitely not the type of guy who would ask somebody permission to kiss them. He would just stick his tongue inside and then his manhood.

"You're in love with somebody who isn't my brother," I said right to the point and I could see her face change immediately.

"What if that's true? Are you going to tell him?" She sounded so assured, like she had nothing to fear.

"No because it's time that you find someone better than him."

She was shocked, probably not expecting me to say that about my own brother, but it was the truth. A girl like Spencer deserves a man who loves her. After everything she's been through, she definitely deserves some real love.

"Who is he?" I asked because I could see she was still struggling for words.

"She," she answered and I wasn't surprised. It would explain the softness for asking permission to kiss a girl, plus I'd heard about the Madison thing a couple of years ago.

"So you're bi?"

"Actually, I'm gay. Have been since I lived on the streets." Now it was my turn to be shocked. She had fucked so many men, even gotten pregnant by my brother, and all this time she was gay. So that explains why she never fell in love with my brother. Well, that and the fact that he is a bastard.

"So all these guys…"

"Just did my job and your brother. You know you can't say no to him."

"Does Dion know about this girl you're in love with?"

"No, he doesn't and please don't tell him. I don't want her to end up the same way as Madison. I'm still trying to figure out how to be with her. I'll do anything to keep your mouth shut about this."

"Yeah, but now I don't want to fuck you anymore," I said with a disappointed voice. "It's no fun if a girl doesn't even enjoy a dick and like I said I'm not like my brother. Ooh, and don't worry about your big secret. It's safe with me. Can I ask who this girl is?"

"You can, but I won't tell you. If you are going to tell Dion, I don't want him to find out who it is. Sorry, man."

--

_**( Spencer's pov)**_

I was trying to find Dion so I could tell him that I was leaving the house tonight. I wanted to call Ashley 'cause I was missing her beautiful voice. Knowing that it wasn't safe for me to call her here, I decided to go to Mitch even though, after the last conversation we had in the hospital, I didn't know if he would be to happy to see me.

"Yorick, have you seen your brother tonight?"

Yorick had amazed me on so many different levels today. I always thought that he was an even bigger asshole than Dion, but that was never true. He was just scared to stand up to his big brother the first day we met. I could finally understand why he never stayed here with his brother.

Yorick was the smartest guy in their family; he even attended school and graduated. The money he made on the streets working for Dion brought him through his college years. He told me that his dream was to work at one of the biggest companies on Wall Street one day.

"Yeah, I saw him come home half an hour ago with that blonde friend of yours."

I knew right away that he meant Skye. Skye and I were best friends when I first got here, but our relationship has changed a little over the years. I started working more than she did and earned more money than her. Plus, she was jealous that even though I was just some new kid to the family, Dion wanted me right away. In the beginning, we didn't let Dion interfere with our relationship, but since I was working almost day and night in the end, we didn't see each other anymore and started to grow apart. She preferred to stay at the house with the other girls when I was working so they could keep Dion company.

It never bothered me that I wasn't the only girl he was with, but that's probably because I was never in love with him. And at the end of the day, I knew that I was the only one he really wanted to be with. I was the only one he really cared about.

My feelings were confirmed when I gave birth to our daughter. Dion stopped sleeping with those other women and wanted to become a real family with Kei and me. It was then that I saw that Dion wasn't a total monster. There was something human deep down; you just needed to give him a chance and let him be himself.

Since he thinks that Kei died last week, he is turning back into his old self. He never was one to deal with his emotions and now you can see that very well. He has trouble dealing with them and the only way he knows how to deal with them is to start drinking and using drugs again. The only difference between this Dion and the old version of him is that he gives me my space so I can grieve in my own way just like he does.

He doesn't talk about Kei or his feelings towards me, but I know that every night when he goes to bed, the silence in our bedroom is killing him slowly. We both miss the little noises Kei always made while she was sleeping or even when she cried. I just miss her presence, but I know she is safe and happy with Ashley.

"Where did they go?"

Even though I didn't really want to see them together, I knew I needed to tell Dion personally that I was going to see Mitch just to make sure he wouldn't worry about anything happening to me when he doesn't know where I am.

"I think he took that blonde girl to your bedroom."

--

I knocked on the door and heard Dion yell that he was busy and I needed to come back later. But that didn't stop me because first of all, it was also my bedroom and second, he was still boyfriend so I had the right so see him whenever I wanted to see him.

As I opened our bedroom door, I saw Dion on top of Skye thrusting his manhood in and out of her. Although I wasn't in love with him, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy rising through my body.

Dion turned his head slowly and when he acknowledged my presence in the room, he was a little shocked and jumped off of Skye, coming straight to me. I tried to stay cool 'cause I didn't want to make a scene about what was happening right in front of me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home tonight 'cause I'm going to see Mitch so you can have our bedroom for the rest of the night," I said with a cold voice and was ready to walk out of the room and let them continue with what they were doing.

"Spence, wait," he said when he grabbed me by the arm.

Turning around so I could face him again, I saw right away that he was as high as a kite. Looking around the room, I saw the heroin lying on the bedside table. The moment I turned my attention back to him again, I saw something that I never saw before.

"When did you get that?" I asked him with a broken voice while pointing at his chest. He had our daughter's name written on the left side. Dion had tattooed Kei's name on his chest. Dion. The tattoo was still a little bit red around the edges.

"When did you do that?"

"Today, just after my brother arrived. You know I could never forget about our daughter. Even though she isn't alive anymore, I will always care about her. She will always have a place in my heart."

While he was talking about Kei, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I don't know if it was the drugs talking or if it was really him, but he looked so vulnerable. I saw something in his eyes that I never saw before. I slowly put my hand through his thick hair, locking our eyes the whole time.

Before I really knew what was going on, he closed the distance between us, slowly let his tongue access my mouth, and I granted it to him. I got a strange feeling through my body that I never felt before while kissing him. It was probably the guilt I was feeling for kissing him, knowing that I was cheating on Ashley right this second. But if you really thought about it I was cheating on Dion with Ashley. He slowly moved his hands around my sides and pulled my body into his. I could feel his manhood pushing against my pants, but I was a little distracted by the soft kisses I felt on my neck. Turning my head, I saw that Skye was kissing my neck.

My body was screaming for more, but my mind knew better. I didn't want this. I wanted Ashley to kiss my neck; I wanted to feel her soft touches all over my body.

Since the last time Ashley and I kissed, saying our goodbyes in the hospital, I haven't stopped thinking of her, missing her soft kisses and her body. It's only getting worse every day I can't be with her. Even though we try to call each other every night, it isn't enough. And every time I hang up the phone, I'm praying that she will be in my dreams so I don't have to miss her for too long. Praying that one day we could finally be together again, that she would let those perfect hands of hers slide over my body and leave a trail of kisses behind.

The more I thought about being with Ashley and the wonderful things she brings into my life, the more I wanted to get away from the Dion and Skye. So I slowly removed my body from theirs and they looked at me like I was ruining their fun.

"What's the matter, Spencer?"

I wanted to tell Dion so badly that I didn't want him to touch me like that and that my body was craving to be touched by Ashley. But I couldn't do that. I was too scared of how he would react. Why couldn't things be just easier? Why did my life need to be like this? Why couldn't I just fall in love with Dion or Skye or someone else in this family? Why did I have to fall so madly in love with Ashley Davies, the one thing that was too far out of my reach and will probably always be? The girl I would dream of being with for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry; I just can't do it tonight. I just don't really feel okay."

"It's because you're in love with someone else, right?"

What? How did he know? Oh please, try to stay calm. Just act like what he is saying isn't true.

"NO, of course not."

"Don't lie to me Spencer!" he yelled. "I know about your affair with Mitch!" he began to scream at me.

Mitch? How could he think I was having an affair with Mitch? He is like a father to me. He could be my father 'cause he would be around the same age. I admit that I had sex with him in the beginning, but I have had sex with so many people that sex feels just like saying hello. Really, I don't see why people always think it's so magical.

"What?! I'm not having an affair with him."

"Then why does he have a picture of you and Kei in his house? Why do you always go to him at night, even now when our daughter is dead?"

"Because he has a TV, okay?" _And_ _I can talk to Ashley in private when I'm there._ "And you are always too busy to keep me company at night when I don't have to work. Mitch is like a father to me. I admit that I slept with the guy in the beginning, but that was long before you and I started dating! So don't accuse me of sleeping around 'cause you are the only one that is doing that."

Before the argument could get any heavier, the door was slammed open and we saw Yorick walking into the room. He was breathing heavily and right away I had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Bro, we have a problem. It's Aiden's gang. They're here!"

The second Yorick said Aiden's name, Dion's eyes grew wide with shock. We all knew that this day would come; we just didn't know it would come so soon. He ran to the bedside table to get is pants and put them on. Dion didn't ask any questions. He probably thought he still had some time before they were near, but he was wrong. As soon as he opened the bedroom door, heavy smoke caught our breaths. The place was on fire.

"SHIT!" was all Dion could scream as he slammed the door shut.

"We need to get out of this room as soon as possible," he stated and he was right. We were too high to just jump out the window without falling dead on the ground and with all the wooden floors and stairs in this building, it wasn't safe to stay up here for long.

Dion and Yorick wanted to get out of this room quickly so they could take the stairs, but didn't realize that Skye was still naked and didn't move with them because she was in shock about what was happening right in front of her.

"GUYS!" I screamed and they turned around. They looked at me like 'what's the matter?' so I pointed to Skye. "Skye is still naked and we need to cover her body up so she doesn't burn alive when we go downstairs."

Right away, Dion went to the bed and got her clothes for her. Skye was still too shocked to move so I had to help her get dressed. Dion tore his shirt into pieces so we could use it to cover our mouths and noses when we got into the smoke.

"Spencer, I need you to stay close to me, okay? I already lost my daughter; I can't lose you now also," Dion said and I could hear that he was also a little scared about what was going to happen.

"Bro, can you take care of Skye? Don't let her out of your sight. It's best if you two go first because you know how you came up here to warn me. I promise that Spencer and I will be close behind you, but we need to move now if we want to make it."

Yorick and Skye went first and the moment they opened the bedroom door, I could feel the heat coming from the flames. Skye didn't move at all and I could see that Yorick had difficulty moving her 'cause she didn't want to come out of her shocked state.

"Dion, I need your help! I'm not strong enough to carry her!" Yorick yelled with a scared voice.

The warmth that was coming from the flames was only getting warmer and I could feel that we were getting close to the actual fire. My heart was starting to beat faster every second, scared for what was going to happen and how the hell we were going to make it. All I could think about was Ashley at this moment, hoping that I would get out of this building alive and be in her arms tomorrow when we finally see each other again after being apart for a week.

"Spencer, are you going to be okay if I go help them?" Dion asked scared and I could see in his eyes that he really didn't want to leave me alone. He'd rather leave Skye to die so he could be with me, but I know it would be selfish to ask him to say with me. Although I was scared, I couldn't let Skye die because I wanted to have Dion all to myself.

"I'll be fine. You go help your brother and Skye. I can manage to walk on my own."

Dion picked up Skye in his arms and Yorick was in front of them telling them which way we needed to go. The farther we got down stairs, the more sputter I could hear coming from the fire. The smoke was getting thicker and I was starting to have trouble breathing.

I closed my eyes to gather more strength, knowing that I still had a long way to go before we were actually outside of this building. That's when I heard the wooden stairs under me begin to creak. I was about to take the next step when I felt my body go through the stairs.

I fell hard on the wooden floor under me and the heat there was so warm. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I was surrounded by flames and at that point it occurred to me that the whole place was burning down right in front of me and I wasn't going to get out of this alive.

I cried for help, but was scared that they wouldn't hear me. That was until I heard Dion screaming my name. When I heard him, I looked up at the hole above me in the stairs and saw his face.

"I'm coming to get you. Hold on Spencer!" he yelled.

He slowly came down towards me. "Can you stand?" he asked. I tried, but I must have bruised my ankle when I fell because it hurt too much to stand on it.

"It hurts too much," I answered and Dion lifted me up immediately. Looking into his eyes, I could see he hadn't much strength left in his body either. The smoke was also getting to him and I saw had difficulty breathing 'cause while he was lifting me up he couldn't cover his own nose and mouth and was inhaling all the smoke surrounding us.

"Why aren't you with Skye?" I asked him with the little air I had left in my lungs. I was scared for what was going to happen to her now that Dion wasn't with her anymore, but helping me to get out of this building alive.

"'Cause my woman needed my help and like I said, I can't lose you also."

I could feel that he couldn't hold me for much longer. His body was getting weaker since we couldn't get enough fresh air. I gave him a part of the shirt he tore in pieces for us to breathe through so that I could also cover his nose and mouth while I covered my own. But it didn't work like I hoped it would. He was so surprised when I tried to take care of him while he was carrying me around that he kept his eyes on me for too long and, with all the smoke and flames surrounding us, he hadn't seen the balk that was on the ground.

I heard Dion scream as we both fell to the ground. The smoke was too thick to really see what was happening. I could only hear him scream in pain.

That's when I suddenly noticed that he was bleeding. I then took off my jacket, tore it into a couple of pieces, and pressed it down on the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Spence, you need to get out of here!" Dion screamed with the last strength he had in his body when he noticed that I was still with him, taking care of his wound.

I couldn't just leave him behind after he just tried to save me. Even though he wasn't the greatest guy for me most time, he was just too lost and trying to find his own way in this fucked up world. I had seen the real Dion in the last couple of months and I couldn't just let that Dion die in a fire.

"I can't leave you here. I can't let you die." I felt the tears running down my face. He slowly moved his thumb up so he could wipe my tears away as he stared at me.

"If you don't leave now, you aren't going to make it. The fire is boxing us in and I can't let you die with me."

"Don't talk like that, okay? You're strong. I know that. We can get out of this."

"Listen to me. I have already lost a lot of blood, but you still can make it if you hurry up."

I couldn't just let him die, not now. I couldn't stand to see someone else die right in front of me. It didn't matter anymore if Dion found out that I had a cell phone with me 'cause at this point it was the only way to save us both. I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and started dialing Ashley's number.

"What's that?" Dion asked me.

"My cell phone. I'm calling for help. Don't talk, okay? You're going to need your strength."

It took a couple of seconds before Ashley finally picked up her phone.

"Sweetie!" she answered and it felt so good to hear her voice on the line. I closed my eyes for a second, remembering her face.

"Ash, I need you to come get me!" I screamed, hoping that she would hear me because I could barely hear her.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"We're trapped! The whole place is burning down!""

"What place?"

"My house!"

I couldn't find the air to talk anymore. I ended the call, hoping that Ashley would save us soon. Dion didn't say anything anymore and had his eyes closed, probably trying to gain strength to stay alive.

--

"Spencer! Dion!" I heard somebody scream, but I didn't recognize the voice.

With the little strength I still had left in my body, I opened my eyes, but couldn't see right away who it was. My body was too tired and within seconds my eyes closed again. I could hear the voice come closer and suddenly I felt a body sitting next to me, helping to keep my face up. I tried to open my eyes again and finally saw who it was.

"Yor…" was all I could get out of my lungs. He helped me up slowly. The moment I stood on my feet, I could feel the pain go through my body and I almost collapsed, but Yorick caught me in time. He tried to guide me out of the building, but then it hit me that he was leaving his brother behind. He wasn't helping his own brother.

"Dion," I said, pointing towards his body that was still lying on the ground. I could feel Yorick's body shaking next to me. "It's too late for him, but not for you. You need to come with me now," he answered while he was dragging my body with him. Again I could feel the tears running down my face. Dion was dead. I tried to get out of Yorick's grip, but he was too strong. I wanted to go to Dion. He'd tried to save me, but had to sacrifice his own life to do it.

"Spence, listen to me!" he yelled and I could hear that he was also getting weaker every second we stayed in this place. "You need to come with me. I know he doesn't want you to die with him."

Yorick was right. Dion died because he was trying to save me, just like everybody else who had loved me and died for it. I know that I couldn't let his death be for nothing, so I gave in and let Yorick get me out of this building.

--

When we finally got out of the building, I could see the fire department around the building trying to get the fire under control. There were also ambulances to help the victims. My lungs were still filled with all the smoke and couldn't deal with the fresh air. I saw the world spinning around me. The last thing I remember was feeling the ground under me.

When I opened my eyes again, I was on a stretcher with doctors surrounding me doing their thing on me. I looked back at the building, knowing that Dion was probably still lying there. The bright light that was coming from the building hurt my eyes, but I couldn't look away. My eyes needed to look at my old home that was burning down right in front of me.

I felt a soft hand holding mine and looked up to see the face. There she was. My angel. She made it. I could see the tears in her eyes as she looked down at me and seeing her here made everything better. It was time for me to come home with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a scared voice.

"Never been better," I say with a grin, knowing that I was finally free.

"You don't look so good." And I couldn't help but smile. She was just too cute.

"It's time for me to come home with you."

There it was. Her famous nose crinkle; one of the things I fell in love with. Her eyes lit up and I could tell she was so happy with my news. She kissed me on the forehead out of enthusiasm and held my hand up to her heart.

It was time to go home to my real family.


End file.
